Una Historia Diferente
by Saori-Luna
Summary: Una nueva versión de Sailor Moon R, con adaptaciones tomadas del manga y el anime. Después de la victoria contra el Negaverso no son sólo las Sailors quienes reviven, también viejos enemigos... o serán amigos?. EL GRAN FINAL DE LA SAGA ALAN Y ANNE!
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

EL DESPERTAR DE SAILOR MOON

Por SaoriLuna

Dos meses habían pasado desde que el Negaverso había sido destruido por las valientes Sailor Scouts; las 5 chicas habían recibido su recompensa y ahora llevaban una vida normal, mientras los gatos guardianes Luna y Artemis vigilaban el mantenimiento de esta paz que tanto les había costado… sin embargo, era esto lo más correcto? Acaso podrías conseguir la verdadera felicidad negando tu verdadera esencia? Podrías hallar el verdadero amor si huyes del pasado en el que se conocieron?

Todo parecía normal esa noche en Juuban, no había nada que avisara de algún peligro; sin embargo, dos sombras sigilosas miraban la ciudad desde la terraza de un edificio de apartamentos,

Creo que al fin lo hemos logrado Alan.

Así es Anne, este planeta tiene gran cantidad de energía, podremos establecernos aquí por un tiempo.

Eso suena bien.

El sonido de una melodía en flauta inundó el ambiente, llegando hasta un pequeño apartamento, donde una chica rubia rogaba para no levantarse.

No quiero mamá.

Vamos Mina, levántate! No quisiste arreglar tu maleta ayer, así que tienes que hacerlo ahora.

Cinco minutos más por favor.

No señorita, apúrate o perderás el avión.

La joven finalmente se sacudió las sábanas y al salir de su cama lo primero que vio fue a su gato blanco.

Sabes Artemis, no estoy convencida que este viaje sea la mejor de las ideas.

El gato maulló y sea acercó para recibir el cariño de su ama, quien estaba inocente de los pensamientos de su amigo felino.

Yo tampoco lo creo Mina, pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que vuelvas a Inglaterra.

Te extrañaré amiguito. No le vayas a dar problemas a mi mamá, está bien?- dijo la chica, y se levantó a hacer su maleta.

Al día siguiente, cerca de allí, un grito inundaba la manzana. Serena Tsukino se había levantado tarde, como de costumbre, y corría para llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

Ding, dong, ding, dong

Señorita Tsukino, junto a la puerta.

No puede ser, no alcancé, y con la prisa no pude ni desayunar.

Frente a Serena una chica salía del salón:

Se lo encargo señorita Mizuno

No se preocupe profesor.

Amy!- la llamó Serena.

OH, Serena, no me digas que te volviste a quedar dormida?

Sí, y no pude desayunar :'(

Dime, al menos estudiaste para el examen?

No, no pude, no entendía nada.

Amy Mizuno suspiró, quería mucho a su compañera, pero algunas veces podía ser muy irresponsable.

Bueno, supongo que estudiaremos está tarde para la recuperación.

A Serena se le aguaron los ojos, Amy era una estupenda amiga, además de muy inteligente.

Gracias Amy, no sé lo que haría sin ti.

Bueno, supongo que algo bueno salió de que llegaras siempre tarde- dijo Amy, recordando la razón por la que había conocido a Serena- bueno, debo irme, nos vemos en la tarde.

Nos vemos.

Señorita Tsukino, puede entrar, vamos a hacer el examen.

Está bien, señorita Mónica.

Serena entró al salón, y se sorprendió al ver a una chica nueva, unos puestos atrás de ella.

Quién es esa chica?- le preguntó a su amiga Molly.

Se llama Melissa, llegó hoy con su hermano. Él es muy guapo- dijo Molly con una sonrisa.

Bueno, aquí está el examen, pueden comenzar ya!

_Más tarde, ese mismo día_

No puede ser- murmuraba Serena- por más que lo intento no puedo mejorar mis notas. Mi mamá se molestará otra vez- dijo, haciendo una bolita la hoja de su examen y tirándola al suelo.

Aja- dijo una voz masculina- así que a la cabeza de chorlito le ha ido mal de nuevo.

Una gota de sudor bajó por la frente de Serena.

Dame mi examen! Grosero! Chismoso!

Tal vez no te daría tanta pena si tuvieras mejores notas.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Vaya, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda. Quieres que te explique matemáticas?- dijo el joven con una sonrisa irónica.

Aléjate de mis asuntos, además, ya tengo la ayuda de Amy, no necesito la tuya.

Amy? Amy Mizuno? Sí con su ayuda no puedes mejorar tus notas, no podrás de ninguna forma, es la chica más lista de Japón, cómo puedes conocerla?

Pues para tu información Amy es una de mis mejores amigas, y voy a buscarla en este momento. Adiós!

El joven se quedó mirándola mientras se alejaba, era divertido molestar la cabeza de chorlito. Sonrió recordando que su amigo Andrew le había dicho su nombre. Serena… bueno, en realidad es una chica muy tierna.

Darien?

Hola Michiru!

Discúlpame por hacerte esperar.

No te preocupes, me entretuve con una amiga.

Una amiga? Vaya, tienes acaso algo que contarme. Hace mucho que no nos vemos. Es acaso alguien especial?

No es lo que estás pensando. Más bien dime, cómo está Haruka?

Bien, hoy está en una competencia…

Así la pareja se fue caminando mientras Serena se dirigía a la escuela donde Amy veía clases complementarias.

Serena?

Hola Molly!

Qué haces aquí?

Espero a Amy, me va a ayudar a estudiar para la recuperación. Y tú?

Espero a Kevin.

Vaya qué envidia me das. Ya cuanto llevan?

Un par de meses.

Me gustaría tener a alguien así. Ah, un novio a quien esperar y que me ayudara a estudiar.

Serena! Sabes que una relación es mucho más que eso

Sí, pero no puedes negar que desde que estas con Kelvin tus notas han mejorado.

Bueno, eso es cierto.- dijo Molly con una risita.

Mira allí salen.

Los 4 amigos se saludaron amablemente, preguntándoles Serena y Molly cómo les había ido en la clase, y charlando un poco.

Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos despidamos. Ya se hace tarde.

Sí- dijo Amy- y Serena tiene que estudiar.

Auch

Nos vemos mañana

Nos vemos

Así Amy y Serena fueron por un lado y Molly y kelvin por el otro.

Sabes a quién me encontré cuando venía para acá?

A quién?

Al baboso de Darien

El amigo de Andrew? No le digas así.

Es un odioso, me estuvo molestando por mis notas otra vez.

Pues no le des gustos. Ya vas a ver que con lo que estudiemos hoy te irá mejor mañana.

Ay Amy, muchas gracias!

Las chicas tan sólo habían caminado un par de cuadras cuando escucharon unos gritos.

Esa es Molly!

Vamos!

Corrieron de nuevo hacia a la escuela, para ver como sus amigos estaban siendo atacados por…

Un vampiro?

Es imposible!

De pronto surgieron dos gatos de la nada, quienes se lanzaron contra el ser.

Luna?

La gata negra giró la cabeza para ver a su dueña, descuido que aprovechó el vampiro para atacarla, siendo interceptados por un gato blanco.

Amy, ve por ayuda.

Vamos, no te puedes quedar acá

Es mi gata!

Está bien, vuelvo enseguida.

Amy se fue corriendo, mientras Serena trataba de sacar a los gatos de allí.

Serena, aléjate!

Qué! Luna, me hablaste?

La gata suspiró, no tendría más opción que decirle toda la verdad.

Ve con ella Luna. Yo distraeré al vampiro!

Está bien Artemis.

La gatita corrió y se colocó frente a su dueña.

Lo siento Serena, pero tendrás que ayudarnos!

Una luz brillante salió de la marca en forma de luna de su frente, para proyectarse en Serena. Imágenes de peleas, muertes y lágrimas fueron llegando a su mente.

Luna?

Transfórmate Serena!

"Por el poder del Prisma Lunar" Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigará en el nombre de la luna!. Cómo te atreviste a dañar mi vida normal! "Tiara Lunar, Acción!"

La guerrera vestida de marinero corrió a donde estaba el gato blanco.

Artemis estás bien?

Sí, bienvenida Sailor Moon

Serena miró a sus amigos felinos, sin poder evitar una lágrima.

Supongo que no podía ser para siempre.

Al rato Amy volvió con la policía y con unos paramédicos.

Serena, estás bien?

Serena la miró, su amiga no recordaba nada, y siempre que estuviera en sus manos seguiría sin recordarlo.

Sí, pero el ladrón huyó. Molly y Kevin necesitan atención.

Los paramédicos curaron las heridas de los dos jóvenes, y luego la policía los llevó a sus respectivas casas.

Estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo?- preguntó Amy.

No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Lamento que no hayamos podido estudiar.

No importa.

Nos vemos mañana.

Adiós Amy.

Serena subió a su habitación, evitando las preguntas de su mamá; cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se sentó en el piso.

Estás bien, Serena?

La joven miró a su gata, y le acarició la cabeza.

Sí, Luna

Lamento haberte traído de vuelta, pero necesitábamos a Sailor Moon.

Lo sé, es sólo que hay tantos recuerdos en mi cabeza, siento como si fuera a estallar.

Acuéstate a dormir.

Sí, eso haré.

Serena se puso su pijama, y se acostó, pensando en el Milenio de Plata, y en la batalla contra el Negaverso. Y permitiéndose un pequeño pensamiento acerca de Darien, se quedó profundamente dormida.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic largo de Sailor Moon, y está basado en la primera parte de Sailor Moon R; los personajes son prácticamente los mismos, pero como lo dice el título, es una historia diferente. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo. Dejen reviews!. Nos vemos en el próximo "El cambio de Serena". Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Mata ne!


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

EL CAMBIO DE SERENA

Por SaoriLuna

_Pío, pío, pío_

El sonido constante de un despertador retumbaba en la pequeña habitación, donde una gata negra empezaba a despertarse y se disponía a su vez a despertar a su dueña.

Serena, despierta- dijo estirándose y dando un salto a la cama- Dónde estás Serena?

Lo siento Luna, no alcancé a apagar el despertador para que no te levantara.

La gata parpadeó un par de veces y miró atentamente a la joven, estaba completamente lista para la escuela, a pesar que sólo eran las 7:00 a.m.

Te sientes bien? Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Acaso se te olvida que hoy tengo una recuperación del examen de ayer? Me levanté temprano a repasar un poco, y me voy ya a la escuela, para que Amy pueda revisármelos. Ella siempre llega temprano, así que aprovecharé eso por el día de hoy.

Sabes que tendrás que tratar a Amy normalmente, cierto?

El rostro de Serena, se entristeció un poco al recordar a la guerrera del conocimiento.

Lo sé Luna, haré todo lo posible para que ni ella ni las otras tengan que renacer como guerreras. Nos vemos.

Luna se quedó mirándola mientras salía, al igual que su madre, sorprendida de ver a su hija despierta tan temprano.

Creo que es mejor que vaya a ver a Artemis- pensó la gata- le contaré esto, y él podrá decirme si hay noticias de Mina.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

Serena disfrutaba el recorrido hacia la escuela. A esta hora de la mañana había poco movimiento y el clima era estupendo. Se sentía tan tranquilo que se distrajo un poco y terminó tropezando con otra persona.

Por qué no miras por dónde vas?

Creo que no debería hacerlo, siendo que fue tu culpa el que nos tropezáramos.

Eres tú! Darien, como puedes molestarme tan temprano en la mañana!

Tal vez todavía estés un poco dormida- dijo Darien tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse- no recuerdo haberte visto antes a esta hora.

Serena se sonrojó furiosamente. Por qué tenía que echarle en cara que siempre se quedaba dormida.

Eso no es de tu incumbencia!

Vamos Darien, deja de molestar a la chica!

Por primera vez Serena se fijó en que Darien no iba solo. Estaba acompañado por una hermosa chica, que la miraba con cierta sorpresa. El corazón de Serena saltó bruscamente, con una mezcla de tristeza, celos, y… nostalgia.

Creo que no nos conocemos- dijo la chica amablemente- mi nombre es Michiru Kaioh, soy compañera de Darien.

Yo soy Serena Tsukino

Alias "Cabeza de Chorlito"

No me interrumpas- dijo Serena, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la joven- estás segura que no nos hemos visto antes? Creo haberte visto.

Michiru sonrió. Todavía no era el momento para que Serena supiera de ella.

Pues claro que la has visto antes!- dijo Darien- Michiru es una famosa violinista, y pintora. En qué mundo vives?

En la Luna- contestó ella muy seria, y mirando su reloj- disculpen, pero se me hace tarde, mucho gusto en conocerte Michiru, y Darien, disculpa por haberme tropezado contigo. Nos vemos.

Adiós Serena, fue un placer.

Serena se alejó caminando lentamente, sentía que conocía de algún otro lugar a esa chica. Bueno, por lo menos era sólo la compañera de Darien; sonrió recordando la punzada de celos que había sentido. No podía evitarlo, después de todo él era su alma gemela, aunque, si todo salía bien, él no tendría por qué saberlo, ya que de ser posible no permitiría que ninguno de los otros guerreros de la luna llena despertaran. Giró para verlo por última vez, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Darien seguía mirándola extrañamente.

Adiós, Endimión.

Darien experimentó un extraño sentimiento al sentir como sus ojos se encontraban, y al verla desaparecer en la calle. Qué le estaba pasando?

Darien, Darien, la tierra llamando a Darien.

Eh? Lo siento Michiru.

Vaya, esa chica te tiene realmente embobado.

No digas tonterías, Serena es sólo una niña.

Pues a mí no me lo pareció, es muy linda, y…

No digas nada más, ya deberías haberte dado por vencido en esa extraña misión de conseguirme novia.

Yo sólo digo que harían muy bonita pareja.

Darien suspiró. Sabía que a Serena le encantaba Andrew, y él nunca se entrometería entre ellos. Pero en qué estaba pensando, acaso consideraba seriamente la posibilidad de que Serena, su cabeza de chorlito, fuera su novia? Un momento, había dicho **su **cabeza de chorlito?

Buenos Días, chicos.

Ah, Haruka, veo que ya llegaste.

Disculpen la demora. De qué hablaban?

Del nuevo interés romántico de Darien

Ah, sí, quién es?

Nadie, porque no tengo ningún interés romántico- dijo Darien, mientras Michiru le hacía señas a Haruka de "te cuento después"- mejor vámonos, se nos hace tarde.

Está bien, amigo, como tú digas.

El trío se alejó caminando y conversando alegremente, mientras que para ese momento Serena ya estaba entrando a su escuela.

Buenos días Amy!

Serena, buenos días!- le respondió la joven, extrañada de verla tan temprano- qué haces aquí?

Bueno, aquí estudio, no?

Sí, pero…

Estuve haciendo unos ejercicios esta mañana y quisiera que me los revisaras.

Está bien, déjame verlos.

Mientras Amy revisaba los ejercicios Serena se sentó sobre una silla, suspirando. No había pensado que fuera tan difícil tratarlos de manera normal… Amy, Darien… Lita estudiaba en su misma escuela, así que tarde o temprano tendría que verla.

Vaya, esto está muy bien, Serena, en realidad los hiciste tú?

Sí, fue extraño, esta mañana todo se veía más claro, siguen sin gustarme los números, pero al menos pude entender un poco más.

Bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente para que apruebes el examen.

Gracias Amy- dijo Serena escuchando la primera campana- creo que debo irme, nos vemos a la salida?

Lo siento, tengo clase.

OK

Nos vemos después entonces.

Listo.

Esa mañana en clases a Serena le fue estupendamente bien; resolvió acertadamente la mayoría de los problemas de matemáticas; leyó un 70 de la clase en inglés con buena pronunciación; no se le quemó la torta en clase de cocina. Está de más decir que todos sus compañeros estaban asombrados, y aún más su maestra, quien le preguntó:

Serena, niña, te sientes bien?

Sí, profesora, estoy bien, tal vez sólo tengo un dolor de cabeza.

Pues claro que te debe doler, si es la primera vez que la estás usando- susurró maliciosamente uno de sus compañeros.

Hyuga, estás castigado!

Pero profesora…

Nada de peros… Serena, si quieres puedes ir a la enfermería.

No se preocupe profesora, estoy bien.

Pero al terminar la jornada Serena no se veía tan bien como aseguraba.

Serena, quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le preguntó Molly.

No te preocupes, puedo ir sola.

Está bien, pero llámame si me necesitas.

Serena caminó lentamente hasta la fuente, dispuesta a lavarse la cara, y con eso quitarse un poco del calor que sentía, pero al agacharse sintió mareo ya habría caído de lleno en la fuente si alguien no la hubiera sostenido.

Oye, niña, estás bien?

Sí, estoy bien.

No lo parece.

Haruka, qué pasa?- preguntó una joven- OH, Serena, cierto?

Sí, Michiru.

Estás bien?

Sí, lo estoy.

Estuvo a punto de caerse a la fuente- dijo Haruka.

Ven, te llevaremos a mi casa.

Serena se dejó conducir sin oposición al auto de Haruka, mientras que las jóvenes se miraban preocupadas.

Toma, es té, te servirá para el dolor de cabeza.

Gracias.

Serena tomó el té, y cerró los ojos. Al cabo de algún tiempo Michiru le preguntó:

Te sientes mejor?

Bastante, muchas gracias.

Tienes alguna enfermedad, o algo así?

No- contestó Serena pensando en cómo se sentía- alguna vez has tenido tanta información en tu cabeza que todo te da vueltas?

Algunas veces.

Eso fue lo que sentí. Como si tuviera demasiadas cosas, que ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido antes.

A eso se le llama madurar- dijo un joven.

Serena lo miró fijamente; a él también lo había conocido antes, o eso sentía.

Serena, ella es Haruka. Haruka, ella es Serena, es amiga de Darien.

Yo no diría eso precisamente. Mucho gusto en conocerte Haruka.

El gusto es mío, Serena.

Así que eso se llama madurar?- preguntó Serena, preguntándose a sí misma, cómo había podido pensar que esa joven era un chico.

Sí, cuando creces y maduras comienzas a hacer cosas que nunca pensaste que podrías.

Pero no creo que lo hagas de un día para otro.

Bueno, es muy raro, pero a veces pasa. Has tenido alguna experiencia fuerte últimamente?

Serena pensó en sus amigas, en la guerra, y en… Darien. Luego, sintiendo un presentimiento se levantó.

Discúlpenme, pero debo irme. Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda. Michiru, el té estaba delicioso. Haruka, fue un placer.

Estás segura que no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?

No te preocupes, me siento muy bien, nos veremos en otra oportunidad.

Adiós.

Haruka y Michiru miraron a Serena desaparecer en el ascensor.

Qué crees Michiru?- preguntó Haruka sonriendo misteriosamente.

Sin duda es nuestra princesa. Pero aún le faltan muchas cosas.

Es necesario que sigamos cuidando de ella, y del príncipe.

Así es, tarde o temprano tendrán que despertar todos, y en ese momento será el fin del mundo.

Tendremos que prepararnos. El silencio se aproxima.

Sí.

Mientras tanto Serena corría aparentemente sin sentido.

Pronto, ocurrirá otro ataque.

Ayyyyyyyy!

Por allá! "Por el poder del prisma lunar"

Sailor Moon llegó justo a tiempo, cuando una carta con apariencia de minotauro atacaba a una chica.

Detente!

Minotaron!

Soy una Sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

La carta inmovilizó a Sailor Moon con sus cuernos, mientras ella se esforzaba inútilmente en utilizar su tiara lunar. Pero cuando pudo hacerlo…

Tiara Lunar, acción!

Minotaron!

La tiara estuvo a punto de dar en el blanco, pero la carta la atrapó con sus manos y la rompió.

No! Mi tiara!

En ese momento la transformación de Sailor Moon comenzó a cambiar. Parecía que estuviera a punto de perderse. Entonces…

Creo que es momento de ayudarla- susurró una sombra mientras enviaba un enorme poder a destruir la carta.

Serena quedó sorprendida, qué había sido eso? Ese poder había sido capaza no sólo de destruir la carta, sino de restablecer su transformación.

Sailor Moon!

Sailor Moon!

Qué?

No pensamos que en este planeta existiera alguien así.

Quiénes son ustedes?

Mi nombre es Alan

Y mi nombre es Ann

Qué es lo que quieren?

El bien más precioso de este planeta. Su energía!

No lo permitiré

No creo que seas capaz de vencernos.

Nos veremos en una próxima oportunidad, Sailor Moon.

Serena se dirigió a su casa confundida, necesitaba hablar con Luna. Qué era todo esto? Qué le estaba pasando? Quién era esa sombra? Era acaso Tuxedo Mask?

Auch- dijo, tropezándose de nuevo- lo siento.

Deberías ver mejor a donde caminas

Serena lo miró.

Darien- murmuró, y sin poder evitarlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta con el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Quiero agradecer a Kamy-magic y a Luna por sus reviews, los primeros de este fic! He estado mirando muchas cosas del manga de Sailor Moon que espero introducir poco a poco en esta historia. Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Hasta el próximo capítulo "El poder del agua"!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

EL PODER DEL AGUA

Por SaoriLuna

Es aquí?- dijo él, mirándola preocupado. Ella ya había dejado de llorar y se encontraba sentada con la mirada perdida.

Sí- dijo ella, mirando a su lado y reconociendo la casa- muchas gracias por traerme- murmuró, abriendo la puerta del auto.

Espera Serena- dijo él- estás segura que no quieres hablar? Puedo ayudarte en algo?

No te preocupes, Darien, no soy tu responsabilidad- le respondió Serena con una sonrisa entre irónica y triste, mientras dejaba el auto.

Caminó hasta entrar a su casa sin mirar atrás, y logró esbozar una sonrisa ante sus padres, para argumentar que se iba a dormir porque tenía dolor de cabeza. Su padre no dijo nada, era lógico, debía de haber estado estudiando con Amy, pero su madre la miró preocupada, mas no pudo descifrar su expresión.

Al llegar a su habitación encontró a su gata con expresión de estarla esperando desde hace rato…

Serena, hay algo que debo decirte.

La chica la miró, y ahora qué?

Qué pasa Luna?

Estuve hablando con Artemis, y – la gata se detuvo para mirar a su dueña- estás bien?

Yo estoy- pero no pudo terminar, su escudo estaba hecho trizas, y volvía a llorar de la misma forma en que lo había hecho un par de horas antes en los brazos de…- no entiendo qué me está pasando Luna? Amy, Darien, ellos no recuerdan nada, y yo… me siento tan sola, además, hay cosas que no entiendo, imágenes, recuerdos, yo… no lo sé.

OH, Serena, esperaba poder decírtelo antes de que pasara

Qué cosa Luna?

Me extraño mucho tu comportamiento de esta mañana, así que fui a hablar con Artemis, creemos que tus recuerdos como Princesa de la Luna están despertando

Cómo?

Así es… pero, no deberían interferir con tu vida cotidiana.

Es sólo que… me hacen mucha falta.

Lo sé Serena, pero recuerda que ellos siguen aquí y siguen siendo parte de tu vida.

Lo sé

Mejor vete a dormir, si quieres seguiremos hablando mañana.

Está bien Luna.

Serena se dirigía a su armario en busca de su pijama cuando escuchó el ruido de un auto arrancar; rápidamente se asomó, para ver al auto de Darien a unas cuadras de allí, qué había estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

Al día siguiente, se levantó temprano pero decidió quedarse en su cama hasta tarde, como de costumbre, salió corriendo, con el tiempo justo para llegar al colegio, aunque eso sí, bien desayunada. Nerviosa, corrió rápidamente por la zona comercial deseando no encontrarse con Darien.

Buenos días Amy- le dijo, recobrando el aliento.

Vaya, parece que te cogió el tarde otra vez.

No pude evitarlo- dijo Serena esbozando una sonrisa-además no me siento cómoda caminando tan temprano.

Almorzamos juntas?

Listo.

OK, nos vemos. Que te vaya bien en clase.

Lo mismo te digo Amy.

Muy buenos días a todos- dijo Serena, entrando a su salón.

Buenos días, Serena- le contestó Molly, quien estaba hablando con otra chica.

Muy buenos días, tú debes ser Melissa- dijo Serena, dirigiéndose a la chica pelirroja- no nos han presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.

Y a mí qué me importa?- le dijo ella.

Serena y Molly se quedaron sorprendidas de la actitud de la muchacha, sobre todo Molly, ya que había estado hablando con ella y le parecía muy simpática.

Serena es una de mis mejores amigas- le dijo Molly.

Pues no entiendo por qué, son muy diferentes.

Discúlpame Mellisa, pero acaso te he hecho algo?- le preguntó Serena.

Eres una chica gritona e imprudente, no me gusta la gente como tú. Con permiso, me voy a mi asiento.

Vaya, que raro- dijo Molly- parecía ser simpática.

No te preocupes Molly- dijo Serena frunciendo el ceño- no le podemos caer bien a todo el mundo.

Que molestia- pensaba Melisa- por qué tengo que estudiar justo con esta tonta… sin embargo, parece que lo conoce, puede que me sirva estar cerca de ella…

_Flash back_

_Esa Sailor Moon es una estúpida! Ya es la segunda vez que arruina nuestros planes!_

_No te preocupes Anne, sólo debemos escoger cartas más fuertes para derrotarlas._

_Qué molesta estoy Alan! Voy a caminar un rato._

_Está bien._

_El distrito comercial de Juuban estaba algo congestionado, la noche ya estaba llegando, y la gente se apresuraba a volver a su casa._

_Que aburrimiento!- pensaba Melisa, mientras miraba las vitrinas- este sitio es tan poco interesante… quién es él? Que guapo es!- dijo al ver a un muchacho en la calle del frente- iré y me presentaré!- pensó muy decidida, pero al cruzar la calle vio como el joven ya no estaba solo- quién es ella? Es la gritona de mi clase, y lo está abrazando! _

_Fin del Flash back_

Es una verdadera molestia, justo cuando había encontrado algo interesante en este planeta, y está con ella- pensó, mientras veía con rencor a Serena, quien estaba hablando con sus amigas.

Buenos días, estudiantes!

Buenos días Señorita Mónica!

Empecemos la clase.

Al finalizar la mañana Serena se sentía supremamente mal, el dolor de cabeza estaba matándola, y no había podido concentrarse mucho durante la clase, recuerdos de la noche pasada la atormentaban… Darien… su abrazo… su presencia… cómo podría verlo a la cara ahora?

creo que tendré que faltarle a Amy en el almuerzo, no me siento capaz de ver a nadie, me iré a la terraza.

Pensativa, Serena se asomó a la terraza, podía ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros almorzando, jugando y riendo. Cerro los ojos sintiendo como las lágrimas deseaban salir.

Una niña tan preciosa no debería estar sola, ni llorando- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Quién eres?

Mi nombre es Steven Alfa, fui transferido recientemente a esta escuela.

Steven Alfa?- dijo Serena, pensando en la chica pelirroja- eres hermano de Melissa?

Sí, así es.

No creo que a tu hermana le guste verte conmigo- dijo, recordando el incidente de esta mañana.

Steven!- gritó una voz detrás de ellos.

Te lo dije- dijo Serena, viendo cómo Melissa llegaba muy enfadada.

Qué estás haciendo aquí, y con ella?

Sólo estábamos conversando hermana.

No quiero que te le acerques- dijo Melissa muy enojada.

Ella me estaba esperando

Amy!- dijo Serena aliviada.

No pensé que quisieras comer en la terraza, disculpa la demora.

No te preocupes. Vamos a almorzar?

Vamos.

Con permiso chicos.

Nos vemos- dijo Steven.

Vámonos hermano.

La pareja bajó por las escaleras, mientras las dos chicas se sentaban en la terraza.

Muchas gracias por salvarme de ese enredo Amy.

No te preocupes… pero dime, qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Eh… salí un poco temprano y quise subir un rato. Discúlpame.

No te preocupes, de todas formas, prefiero comer acá.

Está bien.

Oye Serena- dijo Amy al cabo de un rato- te encuentras bien?

Por qué lo preguntas?

Bueno, últimamente has estado muy callada.

Eh… bueno, tengo algunos problemas en casa, pero nada MUY grave.

Ahh, ya. Bueno, te parece si vamos de compras esta tarde para que te distraigas un poco?

No tienes clase hoy?

No

Bueno, está bien.

_Ring, ring, ring_

Creo que ya tenemos que entrar.

Así es.

Bueno, entonces nos vemos a la salida- dijo Serena al llegar a su salón.

Está bien.

Las clases transcurrieron más agradablemente para Serena después del almuerzo.

Amy es una buena amiga, así no sea una sailor scout, es una estupenda persona- pensó feliz.

Estás lista Serena?

Vamos!

Las chicas se divirtieron comprando algunas cosas, era ya algo tarde cuando Amy propuso:

Te parece si vamos a los videojuegos?

No lo creo- dijo Serena rápidamente- prefiero ir a la heladería.

Está bien- dijo Amy algo extrañada.

_Mientras tanto en los videojuegos…_

Hola Andrew!

Hola Darien! Qué haces por aquí?

Estaba algo aburrido y quise venir a jugar un rato.

Qué bueno! Esto estaba algo solo y ya me estaba aburriendo.

Sólo? Y eso, Serena no vino?

Pues no- respondió Andrew extrañado- no ha venido hoy, de hecho tengo rato de no verla, espero que no le haya pasado nada.

Por qué lo dices?

No lo sé, la última vez que vino estaba algo distraída.

Mmm

Y dime Darien, por qué me preguntas por Serena?

Hmm, veo que Michiru pasó por aquí…

Pues de hecho, vino hace un rato, es verdad lo que me dijo?

Qué cosa?

Te interesa Serena?

Claro que no! TÚ le interesas a Serena.

Lo sé- dijo Andrew pensativo- pero preferiría que no, supongo que algún día se dará cuenta que yo no le gusto de verdad.

Eso crees?

Sí, lo de Serena es sólo un enamoramiento… pero sabes, a mí no me molestaría si te interesara Serena.

NO me interesa Serena.

Bueno, yo sólo digo, porque si es eso lo que te detiene, entonces…

Creo que no fue buena idea venir acá.

No te molestes Darien.

Nos vemos.

No sé, a mí como que me parece que solo viniste a buscarla- pensó Andrew, sonriendo.

Esa Michiru- pensaba Darien- por qué tuvo que venir a decirle cosas a Andrew? Es que cuando la vea ya va a ver… pero, sí me habría gustado verla hoy

Cómo estará?- dijo, pensando en la noche anterior. La chica se había tirado a sus brazos llorando, mientras a él no se le ocurría nada que hacer, finalmente optó por responder el abrazo, pero algo pasó en ese momento, algo para lo que él no estaba preparado, se sentía muy bien abrazándola, sin decir una palabra la llevó a su casa, preguntándole tan sólo por donde ir, ella se había calmado mientras estaban en el auto y se había diciendo tan sólo "no soy tu responsabilidad", pues era verdad, no lo era, y sin embargo él se quedó allí, esperando a que ella entrara, y ahora había ido al Game Crown sólo para comprobar que estaba bien, pero Andrew no la había visto, aunque sí había notado que algo no estaba bien con la siempre alegre y torpe Serena, qué sería?

Creo que estoy dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto- pensó, siguiendo su camino, mientras a su espalda dos chicas entraban en una heladería.

De qué sabor quieres Serena?

Creo que escogeré el de chocolate, y tú?

Tomaré de vainilla.

Pueden sentarse y enseguida les llevaré su orden.

Muchas gracias.

Me disculpas un momento Amy, voy al baño.

No te preocupes

Amy es muy inteligente, no creo poder engañarla por mucho tiempo- pensó Serena.

Ahhhh!

Qué! Es una carta! No permitiré que dañe a nadie! Por el poder del prisma lunar!

Detente!

Talion!

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia! Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!

Grrrr

Ay!

La carta perseguía a Sailor Moon por toda la heladería, rompiendo todo a su paso.

Tiara Lunar, Acción!

Parecía que la tiara iba a cumplir su cometido, pero a mitad de camino se detuvo y cayó.

No puede ser, mi tiara no funciona!

Sailor Moon!

Luna, qué hago?

Pero la carta aprovechó este momento de distracción para lanzarse sobre Sailor Moon.

Ay!

Qué debo hacer?- se preguntaba la gata negra, viendo a Sailor Moon y a Amy alternadamente.

Vamos Luna- murmuraba una sombra observando el escenario- sabes que es tu deber, es necesario que regreses a la segunda sailor scout.

Ay!- gritaba Sailor Moon.

No puedo evitarlo más! Amy!

El gato me habló!

Lo siento Amy, pero tienes que ayudar a Sailor Moon- al igual que había pasado con Serena, la luna en la mitad de la frente de la gata se proyectó en la frente de Amy, devolviéndole todos sus recuerdos- Transfórmate!

Por el poder de Mercurio!

Sailor Mercury, la sailor del conocimiento ha llegado.

Amy, no- murmuraba Serena.

Oye monstruo, suéltala. Burbujas Congelantes de Mercurio, estallen!- Las burbujas cubrieron el cuerpo de la carta, congelándolo, y rompiéndolo luego en miles de pedazos.

Sailor Moon, te encuentras bien?

Muchas gracias, Sailor Mercury.

Las chicas aprovecharon la confusión para salir de la heladería.

Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que volver a ser una sailor scout Amy.

No te preocupes Serena, no lo lamento, es bueno que volvamos a ser las mismas de antes- dijo Amy sonriendo.

Sí, es cierto.

Te extrañábamos mucho Amy- dijo Luna.

Me alegra estar de vuelta Luna.

Así, Serena, Amy y Luna caminaban de regreso a casa, mientras eran observadas por una persona.

A mí también me alegre que estés de vuelta, Mercury.

_Continuará_

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Konichiwa Minna! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es mi regalo (sí, un poco tarde) de navidad, acompañado de todos mis buenos deseos para ustedes en el próximo año nuevo. Ya lo saben, Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Aprovecho para agradecerles a Kamy-magic y a Sailor Angel7 por su apoyo y sus reviews. Mata Ne!


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

UN NUEVO ALIADO

Por SaoriLuna

Serena! Amy ya está aquí!

Ya oí mamá, ya bajo. Bueno, creo que estoy lista. Nos vemos en la tarde Luna.

Aja

Pero que dormilona te has vuelto.

Y mira quien lo dice.

Adiós.

Buenos días mamá

Buenos días hija, cómo dormiste?

Muy bien, y tú?

Bien, aquí está tu almuerzo

Gracias

Que les vaya muy bien chicas

Adiós!

Hola Amy!

Hola Serena!

Ay, por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano

Bueno, buscamos evitar que te echen de la escuela por llegar tarde.

Cierto- dijo Serena con una gota de sudor- no me quejo por la madrugada, pero tengo mucha hambre

No te quejas por la madrugada? Quién eres tú, y qué has hecho con Serena?

Tan graciosa, pues, para que lo sepas, muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente.

Ah, sí?

Sí, si quieres te las digo enfrente de una malteada y un sándwich.

Bueno, si lo pones de esa forma- respondió Amy, a quien le encantaban los sándwiches.

Aún era temprano, y las calles de Juuban apenas comenzaban la actividad cotidiana, afortunadamente la cafetería ya estaba abierta.

Y bien, qué tanto es lo que ha cambiado?

Pues, según Luna y Artemis, los recuerdos de mi vida pasada como la princesa Serena están regresando.

Sí? Que interesante! Crees que me pase a mí también?

Te has sentido rara?

En qué sentido?

Como si tuvieras más habilidades que antes

Pues no, no en especial… un momento, eso explica tus últimas notas.

Así es, y por lo visto, la princesa además de ser buena en matemáticas era bastante madrugadora.

Hola, cabeza de chorlito!

Cof, cof, cof. Darien, casi me matas de un susto, por poco y me ahogo con el café.

Buenos días Darien!

Buenos días Amy, y díganme a qué debo el milagro de verlas tan temprano?

Sólo paramos a desayunar.

Así es, y Serena aprovechó para ponerme al día.

Ponerte al día?- dijo Darien, mientras Serena le lanzaba miradas a Amy "cállate, guarda silencio"

Sí, tú sabes ponerme al día en lo que ha pasado desde que ella…

Amy, no tenías que llegar temprano a la escuela hoy?

Yo?

Sí, tú. Por qué no vas caminando y yo te alcanzo en un rato?

Bueno, está bien. Gusto en verte Darien.

Lo mismo digo Amy.

Así, la sailor del agua se fue caminando, lentamente, mientras Serena ocultaba su confusión pagando la cuenta.

Y bien?- le dijo Darien

Y bien, qué?

Dónde has estado? Te estuve buscando después de lo del otro día, no fuiste donde Andrew.

Estaba ocupada, y a cuenta de qué debo decirte que es lo que estaba haciendo?

Qué era lo que hablabas con Amy?

Nada en especial.

Acaso algo que no puedas decirme?

Sólo le contaba lo que pasó el otro día, pero no tienes de que preocuparte Darien, ya estoy mejor.

Sí?

Así es, Amy es un gran apoyo para mí.

Yo también puedo serlo, si tú quieres.

Serena se quedo mirándolo. Quererlo? No había nada que deseara más que estar con él, sin embargo…

Ya te lo dije, no hay nada de qué preocuparte.

Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

Estoy ocupada, por qué?

Pensaba invitarte a comer helado.

Helado?

Sí, algún problema.

No, pero a qué viene tanta amabilidad tan repentinamente?

Nada en especial.

Lo siento Darien, pero estoy ocupada y podría llegar tarde si sigo hablando contigo. Nos vemos. AMY, ESPÉRAME!

La chica de cabello azul se detuvo para esperar a su compañera.

Él no sabe nada, cierto?

Absolutamente nada.

OH Serena, lo siento, estuve a punto de cometer un gran error.

No te preocupes, mejor vámonos.

Está bien- dijo Amy, mas no pudo evitar voltear a mirar al joven, que aún en la distancia seguía observándolas.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, sin incidentes mayores que una reñida competencia entre Serena y Melissa en la clase de gimnasia, y las felicitaciones de la maestra a la primera por el enorme cambio en sus notas.

Qué haré ahora? Amy tiene clase, y no puedo aparecerme por los videojuegos porque podría encontrarme con Darien

Hola preciosa! Estás ocupada?

Serena miró a su lado, era el chico del otro día, el hermano de Melissa.

Eres Steven, cierto?

Así es, preciosa.

No creo que a tu hermana le haga gracia verte conmigo.

Bueno, mi hermana no me dice qué hacer

Como quieras

Y dime, tienes algo por hacer esta tarde?

Sólo la tarea, por qué?

Bueno, podríamos ir a algún lado, a comer algo, no te parece?

Mmm

Vamos, será divertido!

Serena lo miró detenidamente, sin duda era guapo, y parecía agradable. Suspiró, recordando los días en que esto era todo lo que necesitaba para salir con alguien, pero ahora una gran sombra oscurecía todas sus relaciones.

Endimión.

Cómo dices?

Nada, creo que si podremos salir después de todo- dijo ella, pensando en que tal vez eso era lo que necesitaba.

Bueno, vámonos entonces.

La pasaron muy bien, Steven era en realidad un joven muy agradable, y aunque pareciera increíble todo lo que necesitaba Serena era pasar un rato con alguien a quien no le interesara pelear contra las cartas, o que no supiera de vidas pasadas. Al casi terminar la tarde, él le propuso:

Quieres ir a comer helado?

Está bien- dijo Serena, olvidando que la heladería quedaba muy cerca de los videojuegos.

Y precisamente, al pasar a la heladería, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que tres personas estaban mirándolos, sin saber cuál de los tres estaba más sorprendido…

Estúpido Steven! Qué está haciendo con esa mocosa?

Así que por eso no quiso salir conmigo

Pero, en qué está pensando Serena?

Los jóvenes se sentaron y siguieron conversando amenamente, mientras degustaban el helado.

Ha sido una tarde maravillosa, Steven, gracias por invitarme.

Ha sido un placer, Serena, y ahora, creo que podemos hacer esta tarde aún más memorable- dijo él, inclinándose sobre ella.

Esto es el colmo!- dijo el joven que los estaba observando- no tengo por qué ver esto!- murmuró alejándose.

Qué estás haciendo Steven?

Sólo quiero mostrarte mi cariño, Serena- dijo él, inclinándose nuevamente.

Maldito!- gritó una joven al otro lado de la calle, mientras otra se acercaba, dispuesta a ayudar a su amiga, si era necesario…

Pero no lo fue, sorpresivamente en la heladería se presentó una mujer de cabello rosa, quien comenzó a lanzar rayos que arrasaban con todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

OH no- dijo el dueño del negocio- no otra vez!

Serena se giró rápidamente, buscando una oportunidad para escapar y transformarse, mas cuando lo hizo pudo notar que su acompañante ya no estaba.

Steven?

Serena!

Amy, qué haces aquí?

Eso no importa, debemos transformarnos!

Así es "Por el poder del prisma lunar"

"Por el poder de Mercurio"

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

Y yo soy Sailor Mercury.

Pero la presentación de las guerreras se vio opacada, por la discusión de la mujer con un joven que trataba en vano de detenerla.

Detente, Anne, tú no entiendes.

Eres un animal! Cómo pudiste salir con ella.

Es inútil que intentemos hablar de esto ahora, búscame cuando te hayas calmado- dijo el joven desapareciendo, y provocando otro ataque de rabia en su compañera.

Detente! La heladería es el sitio donde los jóvenes se relajan después de un caluroso día de escuela. No dejaremos que lo dañes.

Ustedes no entienden! Son sólo hormigas.

Tiara lunar, acción!

Burbujas de Mercurio, estallen!

Las burbujas fueron a impactar justo en el cuerpo de la joven, más la tiara no tuvo ningún efecto.

Sailor Moon!

No puede ser, falló otra vez!

Hormigas tontas, ya verán lo que es interponerse en mi camino.

De las manos de la joven brotaron largos tallos que fueron a inmovilizar a las sailor scouts.

Mercury!

No puedo hacer nada, Sailor Moon. Están absorbiendo nuestra energía.

Y efectivamente, la energía de las guerreras se iba agotando progresivamente, mientras una persona las observaba fijamente.

No puedo evitarlo, tendré que mostrarme el día de hoy- dijo, al mismo tiempo que formaba una daga de cristal y la enviaba a liberar a las sailor scouts.

Pero qué?

Quién hizo esto?

Una dama no debería atacar a otras, y mucho menos cuando están en desventaja.

Pero de qué hablas, si ellas son dos, y yo una.

No importa. No consentiré esto- dijo él, tirando su capa al cielo.

No puede ser- Dijo Sailor Moon, al ver su rostro- Es…

Zoicite- dijo Mercury

Me alegra que me recuerdes Sailor Mercury- dijo él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

En el momento en que las dos manos se encontraron, una gran luz iluminó todo el lugar, haciendo retroceder a Anne.

Qué es esto?- preguntó Sailor Moon

Princesa Serenity, he venido acá para ayudarla.

Pero Zoicite, tú…

Es muy largo de explicar ahora, tome- dijo, tendiéndole un objeto.

Qué es esto?

Es mi piedra guardiana, le otorgará el poder que necesita para vencer a este enemigo.

Poco a poco, la luz fue diminuyendo, dejando ver a una Anne bastante malherida.

Cómo han podido? Ustedes, insectos!

Ya te lo dijimos antes, no permitiremos que sigas dañando este lugar.

"Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!"

"Tiara Lunar, acción"

Esta vez el ataque surgió efecto, obligando a Anne a desvanecerse.

Me las pagarán la próxima vez, Sailor Scouts.

Moon y Mercury se miraron sonrientes, y entonces notaron…

Nuestras heridas…

Están curadas!

Es el poder de la zoicita.

Ambas lo miraron, sorprendidas

Recuerdan quien soy, verdad?- pregunto Zoicite, temiendo un ataque.

Sí- dijo Sailor Moon- solías ser uno de los guardianes de Endimión.

No sólo eso- dijo Mercury, sonrojada.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Zoicite, viendo como la gente se aglomeraba a su alrededor.

Así es.

Sólo me pregunto- dijo Moon- dónde estará Steven?

Los tres jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Juuban, mientras veían el atardecer…

Vaya, está ha sido un tarde extraña- decía Serena, mientras veía a Amy y Zoicite- y extenuante. Quisiera relajarme un poco

Quieres un helado?- le preguntó Amy.

Muy graciosa, preferiría algodón de azúcar- le respondió, mientras miraba con interés el carrito frente a ellos- podrían traerme uno?

Está bien- dijo Zoicite, aceptando de buen grado la oportunidad que le daba Serena para estar a solas con Amy.

Vaya, no me imaginaba esto- pensaba Serena, mientras observaba detenidamente a la pareja- ver a Amy con un chico, mmm, que vendrá después…

Esperas a tu novio?- le dijo una voz a su lado.

Darien!- dijo Serena, sorprendida- es la segunda vez que me asustas hoy… de qué estás hablando- le preguntó, recordando sus palabras.

Tu novio Serena, el chico por el cual no saliste conmigo, con el que estabas besándote en la heladería.

Acaso estabas espiándome?

Es un lugar público, cualquiera podría verte.

Aún así… él no es mi novio, y NO nos estábamos besando, estábamos haciendo un trabajo juntos y me invitó a un helado, trató de propasarse, y yo le di una cachetada, como debía de ser- dijo, agradeciendo rápidamente el entrenamiento que había recibido para decir mentiras. Era necesario, si continuamente tenías que salir a salvar el mundo, y nadie podía saberlo. A pesar de todo no quería que Darien pensara que ese baboso era su novio.

Entonces, no pasó nada?

No

Darien la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo, tratando de decidir si le estaba diciendo la verdad.

Bueno, creo que te creo.

Bien, te parece si vamos por un algodón de azúcar, mande a Amy a traer uno, pero creo que está muy entretenida.

Está bien.

Mas al cruzar la calle Serena se resbaló al pisar un charco, lo que ocasionó que Darien tuviera que abrazarla para que no se cayera.

Estás bien?

Sí, gracias- dijo ella, mirándolo- qué pasa? Por qué me ves así?

Darien no podía entenderlo, tenerla de esta forma entre sus brazos, se sentía extrañamente familiar, sólo supo que tenía que hacerlo…

Lo siento Serena, podrás cachetearme después si quieres

Qué dices?

Lo siguiente que supo Serena fue que sus labios estaban siendo besados suavemente, y de no haber estado él sosteniéndola, sin duda se habría caído. No podía evitarlo más, tenía que responderle el beso.

OH no!- dijo Zoicite.

Qué pasa?- dijo Amy- OH no!- murmuró, dejando caer el algodón de azúcar.

La sensación era indescriptible, pero debía terminar en algún momento. Serena abrió los ojos con miedo, sin saber qué le esperaba, pero también muy satisfecha…

Darien?- le preguntó dudosa.

Princesa Serenity?

Continuará.

Nota de la autora: Hola a todos! Son las 11:01 p.m. algo temprano para muchos, pero algo tarde para mí, últimamente ha llovido mucho, y tengo síntomas de resfriado, así, que ya debería estar abrigada y en mi cama, sin embargo, la inspiración no tiene hora, y si dormía corría el riego de perder muchas cosas, pero eso sí, lo subiré mañana, tal vez con mi songfic de Tomoyo y Eriol "All you wanted", así que si les gusta esta pareja, pues denle una mirada. Muchas gracias a sailor angel7, a mer1 y a Starlitg por sus reviews, ustedes alegran mis días. También un saludo a Kamy-magic, estoy leyendo tu fic, me gusta, aunque me pone un poco triste, sigue así! Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Supongo que no se esperaban a Zoicite, bueno, como les dije desde el principio esta historia es una mezcla de todos los universos de Sailor Moon, manga, anime, el RPG, y algo del Live Action, más una dosis de mis "como me gustaría que hubiera pasado…" Díganme que tal les pareció. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Matta ne!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

EL NUEVO PODER DE AMY

Por SaoriLuna

_En el capítulo anterior…_

La sensación era indescriptible, pero debía terminar en algún momento. Serena abrió los ojos con miedo, sin saber qué le esperaba, pero también muy satisfecha…

Darien?- le preguntó dudosa.

Princesa Serenity?

Cómo!

Serena se alejó lentamente, mientras los dos guardianes que habían estado observando la escena estupefactos reaccionaban; Zoicite fue el primero en hacerlo:

Llévala a tu casa Amy, yo me encargaré de él y te llamaré luego.

Tienes mi número de teléfono?

Desperté mucho antes que tú, y no eres exactamente una figura de bajo perfil.

Amy sonrió, y se acercó rápidamente a Serena:

Serena, mira la hora que es, y todavía no hemos hecho la tarea, vámonos.

Zoicite había hecho lo mismo con Darien:

Darien, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí

Zoicite?

Que bien que me recuerdas amigo, podrías recomendarme un lugar donde comer, ya sabes que soy nuevo en la ciudad, y no sé.

Darien se dejó llevar por Zoicite, mientras veía como Serena lo observaba extrañada, mientras ella misma era arrastrada por Amy.

Seguro, podemos ir a la cafetería donde trabaja una amiga.

Muchísimas gracias- dijo Zoicite.

_En la cafetería de Unazucky…_

Te agradezco mucho por traerme aquí Darien.

No hay problema, desde cuando conoces a Serena?

Zoicite se atoró con su café, mientras pensaba en una excusa válida que darle al príncipe.

Bueno, en realidad hace poco, Amy me la presentó.

Ya veo.

No sabía que tú también las conocías, y mucho menos que tenías ese tipo de relación con Serena.

Darien se quedó callado, mientras pensaba en qué decirle a Zoicite; extrañamente pensó en que podía contárselo todo, aunque no lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo. Algo le decía que era una persona de confianza.

Bueno, en realidad, Serena y yo sólo somos amigos.

Pues déjame decirte que eres muy cariñoso con tus amigas.

En realidad no sé por qué lo hice… y para rematar la llamé por otro nombre

CÓMO!

Sí, Serena debe estar odiándome, cierto? Pero no sé últimamente me han pasado cosas tan extrañas…

Como qué?

Sueños, y sensaciones extrañas

Sueños?

Sí, sueño frecuentemente con un palacio, y una princesa, la princesa Serenity.

Zoicite asintió calladamente; algo parecido le había sucedido a él antes de recuperar su memoria.

Esta princesa es muy parecida a Serena, podría jurar que es ella, pero eso es imposible.

Obviamente, aún así, esos sueños no son excusa para lo que hiciste.

Lo sé, pero además está esa sensación, como si hubiera perdido parte de mi vida…

Y qué piensas hacer?

Supongo que tendré que disculparme con ella, pero sabes qué, no me arrepiento de lo que hice.

Te gusta Serena?

Eso creo

Bueno, creo que antes de hace cualquier cosa necesitas saber qué piensa ella al respecto.

Podrías ayudarme con eso?

Zoicite suspiró.

Le preguntaré a Amy, pero no prometo nada.

Gracias.

_En el apartamento de Amy…_

Sí, residencia Tsukino.

Buenas Noches, señora Tsukino, habla con Amy Mizuno.

Hola Amy! Cómo estás?

Bien, muchas gracias.

Serena no está en casa.

Para eso la llamaba, quería pedirle permiso para que Serena se quedara en mi casa hoy.

Seguro linda, dile a esa hija mía que más le vale que se comporte bien.

Lo haré, muchas gracias.

Adiós querida.

Bueno, esa parte ya está resuelta- dijo Amy, colgando el teléfono- cómo te sientes? No has dicho una palabra desde que llegamos.

Él me llamó Serenity- dijo Serena, en voz baja.

Cómo?

Me llamó Serenity, me dijo Princesa Serenity

Amy calló, esperando a que su amiga dijera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, le preguntó:

Crees que recuerde quién eres?

No lo sé, no creo, pero… no sé, estoy muy confundida

Será mejor que te vayas a dormir Serena

Y las tareas?

Te despertaré en la mañana

Gracias, Amy.

La guerrera del agua se quedó terminando sus trabajos, pero sabía que en realidad lo que estaba esperando era la llamada de Zoicite; sacudió la cabeza confundida, "supongo que esto era a lo que se refería Serena", en un momento había pasado de ser Amy Mizuno y Sailor Mercury, a Amy, Mercury y Princesa del Planeta Mercurio, y prometida de Zoicite, por añadidura, también recordaba todo lo que había pasado en la batalla con el Negaverso, y no se sentía capaz de unir las dos percepciones de Zoicite…

Voy a volverme loca…

_Ring, ring, ring_

Residencia Mizuno, buenas noches

Hola Amy

Zoicite…

Cómo estás?

Bien, y tú?

Bien, cómo está la princesa Serena?

Está durmiendo en este momento, está bastante confundida. Pudiste hablar con Darien?

El príncipe también está muy confundido… oye, sé que es tarde, pero crees que podríamos vernos?

Está bien, pero cómo… vas a llegar a mi casa?- terminó Amy, después de verlo materializarse en frente de sus ojos.

Beneficio de ser guardián, puedo transportarme por mí mismo.

Sí, lo sé.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose por un momento.

Puedes sentarte si quieres- dijo Amy, ofreciéndole una silla.

Gracias, cómo está la princesa?

Serena está muy confundida, incluso podría decir que está angustiada… sabes, Darien le dijo Princesa Serenity

Sí, él me lo dijo

Entonces, él sabe quienes somos?

No, veras, antes de recuperar mi memoria empecé a tener estos sueños extraños sobre el Milenio de Plata, y se hicieron más frecuentes hasta que lo recordé todo.

Cómo recuperaste tu memoria?

Bueno, fue algo extraño, estaba en un paseo a unas cuevas y me sumergí para pasar al otro lado, entonces vi una piedra que brillaba, era una zoicita, y cuando la toqué había recordado todo…

No me preguntarás como recobré mi memoria?

La consejera les devolvió la memoria a ti y a la princesa.

Vaya, y qué crees que va a pasar con Darien, va a recordarlo todo?

No lo sé, pero estará aún más confundido si las cosas siguen como están

Creo que lo mejor es alejarnos de él por un tiempo

No me parece prudente, además yo no puedo hacer eso

Me refería a Serena y a mí

Tampoco creo que puedan hacerlo

Por qué?

Verás, independientemente de los recuerdos y vidas pasadas, a Darien le gusta Serena

Eso es imposible, ellos nunca se han soportado!

Pues eso no lo sé, pero no creo que él quiera alejarse de ella.

Pero eso sólo le traerá más problemas a Serena, en ese estado Darien no puede ayudarnos en la batalla, y podría quedar en el medio de todo

Y si recupera su memoria?

Supongo que tendremos que esperar- dijo Amy, ahogando un bostezo.

Disculpa, ya es tarde, y tú tienes escuela mañana. Me marcharé ya.

OH, está bien.

Se miraron nuevamente.

Bueno, supongo que te veré mañana- dijo Amy insegura

Si quieres las buscaré a ambas cuando terminen la escuela.

Está bien, gracias.

Bien, entonces, supongo que me iré…

Si…

Mercury

Zoicite- dijeron ambos al unísono

Las damas primero

Esto es algo extraño- le dijo Amy, nerviosa

Lo sé, no te preocupes, no te apresuraré para nada- dijo él, acercándose- a mí también me costó acostumbrarme- siguió, dándole un abrazo

Instintivamente, Amy respondió al abrazo que Zoicite le estaba dando, sin detenerse a pensar mucho, pero… se sentía bien

Hasta mañana, Amy.

Hasta mañana, Zoicite

Amy se mantuvo despierta aún después que el guardián se hubiera desvanecido, pero finalmente se fue a dormir, sin saber que su conversación había tenido una testigo silenciosa.

_Al día siguiente…_

Apúrate Serena! Llegaremos tarde, yo NO puedo llegar tarde!

OH!

Qué pasa?

Olvidé un libro

OH, Serena

Adelántate, yo llegaré después

Estás segura?

Vete Amy

Ok, nos vemos.

Serena se quedó mirando como su amiga corría desesperada hacia la escuela, era algo difícil de creer, pero el día anterior también había sido extraña para Amy, así como para ella misma. Suspiró.

Lo siento Amy, pero no creo que pueda ir a la escuela hoy- dijo Serena caminando en dirección contraria.

La mañana transcurrió apaciblemente para Amy, quien ocasionalmente recordaba que ahora Serena no era la única que tenía novio desde hace miles de años, y que esta persona la estaría esperando a la salida. A la hora del descanso fue a buscar a Serena para saber si habría logrado llegar a tiempo, mas no la encontró en el salón, ni en el patio…

Será que está en la terraza?

Pero al llegar a la terraza tan sólo vio a Steven y a Mellisa discutiendo, aparentemente…

Cómo fuiste capaz de invitar a salir a esa babosa?

Todavía piensas en eso Mellisa? Ya supéralo, sólo trataba de averiguar cómo eran las relaciones entre jóvenes en este lugar

Este lugar?- pensó Amy- ciertamente ellos no parecen ser de acá.

Pues no deberías meterte en investigaciones que no tienen nada que ver con nuestro verdadero objetivo aquí.

Está bien Mellisa, entonces…

Zaz!

Amy había tropezado con una manguera y caído al piso.

Ouch!

Estás bien?- le preguntó Steven, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantar.

Qué estás haciendo aquí Mizuno?

Pues verás, suelo almorzar aquí- le respondió Amy desafiante

Entonces, buen provecho- dijo Melissa, girándose para irse.

Adiós Amy

Adiós. Vaya, eso fue muy sospechoso… pero dónde estará Serena?

El tiempo de descanso pasó sin que Amy pudiera encontrar a Serena, y a la salida fue a buscarla al salón bastante preocupada…

Hola Molly!

Hola Amy!

Y Serena?

No vino hoy a clases

Cómo?

Sí, de pronto está enferma

Amy salió corriendo a la entrada donde encontró a Zoicite, Luna y Artemis.

Hola Amy!

Tenemos problemas

Qué pasó?

Serena desapareció

Ven, vamos a un lugar donde podamos hablar

Cómo así que Serena desapareció?- preguntó Amy.

Nos separamos hoy en la mañana porque ella no estaba lista para venir a la escuela, y yo iba a llegar tarde, ella me dijo que no le importaba llegar tarde, que yo me fuera primero, y nunca llegó. Fue culpa mía.

No te culpes Amy- dijo Zoicite, muy calmado- lo mejor que podemos hacer es separarnos y buscarla.

Iré a la casa a ver si está allí- dijo Luna

Yo iré contigo- dijo Artemis

Bien, nosotros iremos a los lugares que suele frecuentar. Nos veremos en la casa de Amy en dos horas

Está bien.

Amy y Zoicite recorrieron varios lugares sin éxito; ya había transcurrido una hora, y Serena no aparecía.

Crees que esté en los videojuegos?

No creo, pero podemos intentar.

Al entrar al local, pudieron ver como Andrew conversaba alegremente con Darien, Haruka y Michiru…

Cómo puede ser posible? Serena está perdida y él aquí muy contento

Amy, espera- dijo Zoicite, al ver como la joven caminaba muy enojada hacia Darien

Eh, hola Amy- alcanzó a decir Darien antes de que la mano de la chica atravesara su rostro.

AMY!- dijeron todos

Eres un descarado! Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Serena? Ahora ella está perdida!

Qué?- preguntó Andrew

Qué le hizo Darien a Serena?- preguntó Michiru sorprendida

Está perdida?

Sí, y es todo culpa tuya

Disculpen a Amy- dijo Zoicite, mientras la tomaba de los hombros- ha estado un poco estresada últimamente.

Qué le pasó a Serena?- preguntó Darien, quien se estaba recuperando del golpe.

Nada, es sólo que no la encontramos, y como no tiene celular pues no hay forma de saber donde está.

Les ayudaré a buscarla- dijo Darien

Estás seguro?

Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, además, en auto es más rápido, no?

Dicho y hecho, con Amy en el asiento trasero, sumida en la vergüenza, Darien y Zoicite recorrieron las calles de Juuban, más todo fue en vano, Serena no aparecía por ningún lado.

Podemos ir al parque natural? (ya saben, el del capítulo de la primera cita de Darien y Rei)

Está bien- dijo Darien, mirando por el retrovisor

Pero Serena tampoco estaba ahí, sin embargo, sí encontraron algo más urgente de resolver…

Hellant!

Es una carta- pensaron Amy y Zoicite simultáneamente.

Qué es eso?- preguntó Darien

Debemos huir- le dijo Zoicite a Darien, mientras miraba a Amy.

Vámonos

El trío se separó, dándole la oportunidad a Amy de trasformarse.

Por el poder de Mercurio!

Detente! Cómo te atreves a dañar el día de todas estas personas. Te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!

Hellant!

Así que una de los sailor estorbos ha aparecido nuevamente!

Ustedes son…

Mi nombre es Alan

Mi nombre es Anne

Y ya estamos cansados de que interfieran en nuestros planes. Hellant, atácala!

Hellant!

Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!

Las burbujas de mercurio inundaron el lugar, mas no fueron suficientes para evitar que el ataque de la carta dañara a Amy.

Ay!

Mientras tanto escondidos detrás de un árbol, Darien y Zoicite observaban la pelea.

Debemos ayudarla- dijo Darien

No hay nada que podamos hacer- dijo Zoicite, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Ay!

Y bien, Sailor Mercury, dónde está tu querida Sailor Moon ahora?

No puedo soportarlo más- dijo Zoicite, lanzándose contra la carta, y atacándola con una de sus ráfagas de hielo.

Zoicite, espera!- gritó Darien, mientras veía como, inexplicablemente, nada le pasaba a su amigo.

Mercury?

Zoicite, muchas gracias!- dijo ella.

Qué tonta eres Sailor Mercury! Y qué débil, necesitas que un civil te ayude- dijo Anne.

Lo dejamos todo en tus manos, Hellant- dijo Alan, mientras se desvanecían.

Hellant!

Pagarás por el daño que le has hecho a este bello lugar! Te castigaré en el nombre de Mercurio!- dijo la sailor scout, mientras su aura tomaba un color azul, y aumentaba gradualmente de tamaño- "Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!"

El ataque impactó directamente en la carta, reduciéndola a cenizas.

- Lo hice!- dijo Sailor Mercury feliz- muchas gracias por su ayuda. Adiós- dijo perdiéndose entre los árboles.

Zoicite, estás bien?- dijo Darien, saliendo de su escondite

Sí

Qué tontería hiciste!

Bueno, pero no me pasó nada

Suertudo

Zoicite! Darien!- gritaba Amy, desde lejos

Y qué le dirás a ella? Que casi te matan por ayudar a una sailor scout?

Creo que hay cosas que podemos evitar decir- dijo Zoicite sonriendo.

Zoicite! Estás bien?- dijo Amy, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Sí, estoy bien. Afortunadamente una de las sailor scouts llegó y nos salvó.

OH, menos mal- le respondió ella sonriendo

Yo también estoy bien, si me lo preguntas- dijo Darien.

Pero no lo he hecho-Dijo Amy- vámonos, tenemos que seguir buscando.

Serena, dónde rayos estás?- pensó Darien, preocupado.

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar…_

Oye, estás bien? Has estado acá todo el día, no tienes casa?

Lo siento- respondió Serena, mirándola.

OH, estás pasando por un mal momento, cierto?

Cómo lo sabes?

Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Puedes quedarte acá esta noche, si no tienes a donde ir.

Muchas gracias.

Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino.

Mucho gusto Serena, yo soy la sacerdotisa de este templo, y mi nombre es Rei, Rei Hino. Ven entremos.

Muchas gracias, Rei.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Vaya, mi capítulo más largo hasta el momento… Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sé que probablemente querían algo más de Serena y Darien, pero no podía dejar pasar la aparición de Zoicite y su relación con Amy, sí, porque para los que no saben, Zoicite es chico, en el manga nunca tuvo ninguna relación con Kunzite, y en el Milenio de Plata era el novio de Sailor Mercury…. Supongo que no esperaban la cachetada de Amy, bueno, es que aunque sea la más dulce de las scouts, también tiene su carácter… Kamy-magic, Sayurita, Sailor angel7 y Starligt, muchas gracias por sus reviews! Aprovecho para contarles algo bueno de lo que me enteré hoy, mi fic "Tú eres mi razón de ser" de Saint Seiya está nominado por Mejor Fanfic Romántico en los Premios Manga de Oro 2005, estoy muy feliz! Muchas gracias a mi amiga Victoria, quien fue la que me contó, y a todos los que votaron. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, creo que ya saben qué será: "El regreso de la Guerrera del Fuego". Matta ne.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

EL REGRESO DE LA GUERRERA DEL FUEGO

Por SaoriLuna

_En el capítulo anterior…_

Estás pasando por un mal momento, cierto?

Cómo lo sabes?

Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Puedes quedarte acá esta noche, si no tienes a donde ir.

Muchas gracias.

Cuál es tu nombre?

Me llamo Serena, Serena Tsukino.

Mucho gusto Serena, yo soy la sacerdotisa de este templo, y mi nombre es Rei, Rei Hino. Ven entremos.

Muchas gracias, Rei.

…

Era un día claro, y el sol asomaba temprano; en el templo Hikawa, los cuervos graznaban alegremente, mientras que el maestro y el ayudante comenzaban sus tareas cotidianas... mientras tanto, la sacerdotisa se acercaba lentamente a la habitación de huéspedes:

Esta chica es algo extraña, pero mi intuición me dice que debe ayudarla. Ojala haya dormido bien.

Suavemente la joven llamó a la puerta

Serena! Serena! Estás despierta?

Una voz alegre le respondió

sí, Rei, pasa

dormiste bien?

Muy bien, muchas gracias

Me alegro.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió nuevamente, y un joven se asomó. Serena no pudo evitar sorprenderse, acaso era…

Aquí tiene la ropa que me pidió, señorita Rei.

Muchas gracias.

El joven dejó la habitación, no sin antes mirar fijamente a la princesa de la Luna.

Quién es él, Rei?

OH, es un joven que mi abuelo encontró hace poco, y nos ayuda con el templo… los chicos casi no duran, pero este parece soportar bien a mi abuelo.

Ya veo

Serena sonrió pensativamente, mientras se apresuraba a colocarse el traje de sacerdotisa.

y bien, en qué te puedo ayudar?

Bueno, si quieres puedes ayudarme a vender los amuletos

Está bien!

Rei la miró. Serena parecía estar mucho más animada, pero sabía que durante el día debía convencerla para que regresara a su casa. Las jóvenes caminaron lentamente hacia el templo, pero antes de llegar Serena se detuvo, abruptamente…

No podía ser, era _él _, cómo la había encontrado?

Serena, te sientes bien?

Lo siento Rei, no puedo acompañarte- dijo ella, y salió corriendo.

La sacerdotisa lo pensó por un momento, antes de salir a buscar a su amiga, mas vio que un joven se encontraba orando, justo en el lugar al que ellas se dirigían. Siguiendo su intuición una vez más, se le acercó:

Disculpa, puedo ayudarte en algo? Soy la sacerdotisa del templo.

Muchas gracias, sólo vine a orar un rato.

Tienes alguna petición en especial?

Bueno, hace poco perdí a una persona muy especial, y quisiera encontrarla

No sabes donde está?

No- dijo él, por alguna razón la sacerdotisa le inspiraba confianza- nadie lo sabe, ni sus amigos, ni su familia.

Casualmente, no será una chica de alegres ojos azules, y largo cabello rubio sujeto en 2 coletas?

Darien la miró sorprendido. Acaso ella conocía a Serena?

Sabes dónde está Serena?

Rei sonrió internamente. Una vez más su intuición no le había fallado.

Así es, pero no creo que quiera verte en estos momentos

Cómo lo sabes?

Venía conmigo para acá, y al verte salió corriendo.

Dónde está?- dijo Darien sujetándola por los hombros.

Cálmate, no creo que vaya a salir del templo, pero no te dejaré verla en ese estado- le contestó ella, sujetándolo a su vez.

Vaya, eres una chica fuerte- dijo Darien, soltándola

Y tú pareces estar muy confundido- dijo ella.

Mientras tanto…

Debo irme de aquí, no puedo dejar que me vea- pensaba Serena, mientras recogía sus cosas rápidamente- pero, no quisiera irme sin despedirme de Rei, ha sido tan buena conmigo, incluso mejor que antes.

Eso es porque antes era tu guardiana, y su deber era protegerte.

Serena volteó a mirar a la persona que le había hablado

Entonces estaba en lo cierto, sí eres tú.

Así es, princesa, pero le pido por favor que no diga nada, nadie sabe que estoy acá.

La estás cuidando?

Algo así- le contestó el joven.

Está bien, pero debo irme.

Aún no es tiempo, princesa, debe hablar con él.

Estás loco? Ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que pasó!

En verdad no lo sé, pero sí sé que tanto usted como él están confundidos, y esa confusión sólo se puede solucionar hablando.

Él no sabe quien soy

No, pero lo presiente, y creo que será mejor que cuando lo recuerde esté usted con él.

Serena suspiró, y ambos escucharon pasos acercándose a la habitación, y vieron a Rei abrir la puerta.

Disculpa Serena, pero quieren verte.

Serena miró al joven, quien sólo sonrío, mientras se levantaba

Con permiso.

Nos retiramos.

Darien entró silenciosamente y se sentó frente a ella.

Hola

Hola- respondió ella, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Te ves muy bien así.

Serena se sonrojó, aún llevaba puesto el traje de sacerdotisa.

Gracias

Sabes, tienes muy buenas amigas.

Por qué lo dices?- le contestó ella, atreviéndose finalmente a mirarlo.

Bueno, la sacerdotisa no quería dejarme pasar, y me demoré mucho convenciéndola, aunque por lo general ninguna chica me niega nada

Eso supongo- dijo Serena, un poco molesta

Y Amy me dio una cachetada ayer

Cómo!

Sí, en pleno videojuegos, frente a Andrew, Michiru, Haruka y Zoicite.

Y por qué?

Bueno, me estaba echando la culpa de que tú hubieras desaparecido… supongo que ahora que te encontré me reivindicaré con ella…

Supongo

Dime, Serena, fue mi culpa?

Ella lo miró, sus ojos preocupados, sus labios a medio sonreír

Un poco

Entonces creo que me tenía bien merecida la cachetada

Me habría gustado ver eso- dijo Serena, divertida

Sí, supongo que te habrías reído mucho, creo que ver a Amy enojada no es algo muy común.

No, no lo es.

Súbitamente el silenció se apoderó de ambos. Serena inclinó su cabeza, mientras pensaba en qué podría decirle a Darien, pero eso no fue necesario.

Lo siento Serena- dijo él, tomándole la mano suavemente- fui un verdadero patán, y me merezco todo tu odio, y no sólo el tuyo, sino el de tus amigas también. Lo siento en verdad, pero no pude evitarlo, me gustas, y mucho.

Te gusto yo, o te gusta la princesa Serenity?

Darien se quedó sin palabras por un momento. Qué podía responderle?

La princesa Serenity no existe.

No te salgas por la tangente Darien, ella existe, por lo menos para ti, por eso te pregunto nuevamente, te gusta ella, o te gusto yo?

No puedo responderte eso, Serena.

Entonces yo no puedo regresar todavía, pero por favor, dile a Amy, y a los demás que estoy bien. Hasta pronto.

Serena se levantó y abandonó la habitación. Caminó por el templo hasta encontrar a Rei vendiendo amuletos a una concurrida audiencia…

te encuentras bien?- le preguntó ella, al verla a su lado.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes- le respondió Serena, sonriéndole…

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo asimilar verdaderamente lo que pasaba, y pronto todo lo único que se oían eran gritos…

Qué sucede?- preguntó Rei, alarmada.

Una carta, una carta salió del árbol de cerezo- dijo Serena

Qué rayos es una carta?

Serena la miró. Por un momento había pensado que Rei era una sailor scout, pero eso, por supuesto no era cierto.

Eso no importa Rei, corre.

La rubia empujó a su amiga, para que corriera, pero al hacerlo se interpuso en el camino de la carta.

Ay!- gritó Serena, mientras su energía era absorbida.

Serena!

Inesperadamente, Darien saltó sobre la carta, logrando que soltara a Serena. La carta, molesta lo empujó contra el árbol de cerezo.

Darien!

Tú…- dijo él, antes de perder el conocimiento- quien me gusta eres tú.

Darien- dijo Serena, sollozando- Cómo te atreves?- gritó, mirando a la carta- no te perdonaré por hacerle daño a mis amigos.

Serena, qué vas a hacer?- murmuró Rei

"Por el poder del prisma lunar"

Rei miraba sorprendida como la rubia se transformaba en Sailor Moon, mientras sus pensamientos entraban en una especie de shock…

_Ella es Sailor Moon, entonces, yo… yo soy…_

Soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia. Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

Raicy!

Tiara Luna, Acción!

La tiara lunar surcó velozmente el cielo, y atravesó a la carta. Sailor Moon sonrió, esta vez su tiara sí había funcionado, gracias al poder que le había dado Zoicite.

Tendré que darle las gracias.

Pero la carta era demasiado fuerte, habiendo absorbido la energía de todas las personas que estaban en el templo.

OH, no!

Mientras Sailor Moon atacaba nuevamente a la carta, dos personas observaban atentamente la batalla.

mientras no pueda recuperar el cristal de plata no tendrá oportunidad de ganar, dónde están los demás? Tuvieron que sentir cuando ella se transformó.

Debo ayudarla- pensaba Rei- porque si ella es Sailor Moon, entonces, yo… yo soy…

"Por el poder de Marte"

Oye tú- gritó la joven- deja a Sailor Moon en paz!

Raicy?

Soy la guerrera del fuego, Sailor Mars ha llegado, y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte! "Fuego de Marte, enciéndete"

Las llamas arrasaron sin piedad la carta, mientras una sombra las observaba sonriente.

sabía que su despertar sería muy pronto.

Rei!- gritó Sailor Moon- como fue… como fue que tú…

Igual de torpe que siempre, Serena, no podías sobrevivir sin mi ayuda, cierto?

Eres una odiosa, me caías mejor cuando no recordabas nada.

Sailor Moon! Sailor Moon!- gritaron unas voces a los lejos.

Sailor Moon, te encuentras bien?- preguntó una muy cansada Sailor Mercury.

Sí, estoy bien.

Me alegro, es bueno verte de nuevo, Sailor Mars.

Me alegra estar de vuelta- dijo Rei sonriente- supongo que tendremos que seguir ayudando a esta niña- dijo sarcástica

Eres una odiosa Rei.

Oigan, no creen que en lugar de estar peleando, deberían ayudarme.

Quién eres… Zoicite! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Es una larga historia Rei- dijo Amy- podrías ayudarnos, Darien está inconsciente…

Claro, llevémoslo a la habitación

…

Cómo crees que estén las cosas entre ellos?- le preguntó Zoicite a Amy

No lo sé, pero fue Darien quien la encontró, no?

Sí, supongo que tendrás que pedirle disculpas

Amy se sonrojó furiosamente.

Alguien me puede decir qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó Rei enojada.

Creo que es mejor esperar a que estemos todos- dijo Amy

Bueno, entonces alguien podría decirme qué hace él aquí?- dijo, mirando a Zoicite

Rei, no recuerdas a Zoicite?

Sí, y por eso me pregunto qué hace en mi templo alguien que trató de matarnos.

O sea que en realidad no lo recuerdas…

Pero qué tengo que recordar!- gritó la sailor del fuego molesta.

Creo que es mejor esperar a que vuelva Serena.

No entiendo porque tuvo que insistir en acompañar a Darien a casa.

Bueno, ellos tienen mucho de que hablar…

…

Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó Serena, tímidamente.

Estoy mejor, muchas gracias. Y a ti, no te hicieron daño?

No, estoy bien. Y soy yo quien debería agradecerte, me salvaste la vida.

No hay porque agradecer, lo haría de nuevo.

Serena se sonrojó.

Oye, sabes quien es ese joven que está en el templo?

El joven? no, no lo conozco, por qué?

Creo que lo conozco de algún sitio…

Tal vez sea sólo un deja vu.

Probablemente.

Serena no sabía qué pensar; Darien no sólo recordaba a la princesa Serenity, sino también sentía que conocía a este joven… necesitaba hablar con Zoicite urgentemente.

Bueno, creo que ya me tengo que ir- dijo ella, al ver como se acercaban al edificio donde vivía Darien.

Gracias por acompañarme- le respondió él.

Era lo menos que podía hacer- dijo ella, alejándose lentamente- nos vemos!

Darien la miró alejarse, no habían hablado de nada importante, ni del beso, ni de lo que él le había dicho, pero Serena ya no parecía estar enojada con él.

Serena!- le gritó.

Ella giró para verlo.

Dime?

Lo que te dije en el templo, lo recuerdas?

Serena sonrió.

Lo recuerdo.

Bueno, lo dije en serio, sabes?

Lo sé, nos vemos mañana?

Darien sonrió sorprendido. Acaso le estaba pidiendo una cita?

Seguro.

Búscame en la escuela. Adiós!

La joven salió corriendo, mientras Darien la observaba. Así era ella, amable, alegre, optimista, y él había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo. Parpadeó confundido, pensando en todos esos extraños sueños que había tenido últimamente, era grave, si ahora empezaba a confundir a las personas de su realidad con las de los sueños, tal vez debería ir al médico…

Pero no mañana- dijo sonriente, pensando en que no había sentido nada de esta confusión mientras caminaba con Serena- mañana será un día muy importante.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Konichiwa Minna! Disculpen la demora con este capítulo, pero estoy próxima a empezar clases, y estuve bastante ocupada esta semana. Espero que les haya gustado! Un agradecimiento muy especial a sailor angel7, a Starlitg y a Silver moonlight-81, por sus reviews… espero no demorarme mucho con el siguiente capítulo, todo dependerá de mis actividades en la universidad, pero espero actualizar al menos cada quince días. Avances para el próximo capítulo: reunión urgente de sailor scouts y guardianes, qué es lo que está pasando con los recuerdos de Rei? Y… sí! La primera cita de Serena y Darien… Matta ne!


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

LADO A- LA PRIMERA CITA DE SERENA Y DARIEN

Por SaoriLuna

_Se sentía increíblemente cálido, sus brazos sujetaban firmemente su cintura, y sus labios exploraban lo suyos con pasión, y también ternura. Lentamente él se acercó a su oído donde susurró:_

_Estás en mi corazón_

_Ella sonrió y lo abrazó antes de decirle:_

_Y tú siempre estarás en el mío_

_Ring, ring, ring_

El despertador la sacó suavemente de su sueño; por primera vez en muchos días, Serena Tsukino despertaba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Darien…- murmuró ella antes de mirar su reloj. Aún era temprano, si se daba prisa probablemente alcanzaría a verlo.

Sin saberlo ella, a algunas calles de allí un joven despertaba sonriendo:

Serena- murmuró él- no, era la princesa Serenity con quien estaba soñando… qué rayos pasa conmigo?- dijo él, enojado, a la vez que miraba su reloj. Debía darse prisa, o de lo contrario llegaría tarde a su encuentro con Haruka y Michiru.

…

Nos vemos mamá!- gritó la chica alegremente.

Adiós Serena! Que tengas un buen día!- le respondió su madre, mientras la observaba- en verdad que mi pequeña está madurando…

Hoy va a ser un buen día!- decía Serena, mientras caminaba, de muy buen humor.

Y por qué crees eso, Serena?

Ah, Luna, hace rato que no te veía, dónde estabas?

Pues investigando, dónde creías?

Pues no sé, pensé que estabas con Artemis- dijo la chica con picardía.

Pues claro que lo estaba, de qué otra forma podría averiguar qué es lo que pasa con ustedes?

A qué te refieres, todo está muy bien, yo tendré una cita con Darien hoy, Amy está con Zoicite, y Rei…

Rei, qué?

Nada, Rei se ha reunido con nosotras.

Y no te parece extraño que Zoicite haya revivido, y que Darien tenga algunos de sus recuerdos?

Pues sí, pero no le veo nada malo a eso, sólo…

Qué?

Nada Luna, mejor sigue investigando, no quisiera que pasara lo mismo que en las ocasiones pasadas, Endimión no puede volver a morir por mi culpa- concluyó tristemente- ahora, si me disculpas- dijo alegre nuevamente- tengo algo que hacer…

Luna vio como su señora se dirigía corriendo hacia un punto en el que podían verse 2 jóvenes y una chica…

Ay- murmuró la gatita- sólo espero que esta chica pueda asimilar todos estos cambios pronto, o de lo contrario tendremos que internarla por sufrir de doble personalidad.

Mientras tanto…

Buenos días- dijo la rubia alegremente.

Buenos días Odango, así que apareciste, nos tenías muy preocupados.

Lo siento Haruka, fui a donde una vieja amiga a quien hace mucho no veía.

La próxima vez avísales a tus amigas- dijo dulcemente Michiru- así Darien no volverá a ser atacado.

Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer- dijo Serena, mirando a los jóvenes, en especial al de cabello oscuro.

Vas ya para la escuela?- le preguntó este.

Sí, debo llegar temprano para presentar las excusas a la profesora por mi falta.

Serena!- gritó una voz

Amy, buenos días!

Buenos días a todos!

Buenos días Amy!- le contestaron los jóvenes

Eto.. eto… Darien, quería pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día.

No te preocupes Amy, probablemente me lo merecía.

Discúlpame de todas formas. Nos vamos ya?- dijo preguntándole a la rubia.

Creo que sí. Nos vemos.

Nos vemos más tarde- dijo Darien.

Sí…- contestó Serena sonrojándose.

Vamos- dijo Amy, halándola de la manga.

Nos vemos más tarde?- preguntó Haruka irónico.

No comiencen a molestar quieren?

O sea que yo sí tenía razón- dijo Michiru- te gusta Serena.

Sí- dijo Darien- pero hay algo que me preocupa

Qué es? Su edad? Su forma de ser?

Nada de eso… alguna vez han escuchado hablar del Milenio de Plata?

Ignorantes de lo que hablaban los jóvenes, Amy y Serena iban felices a la escuela…

Y, qué pasó ayer?

Lo acompañé hasta su casa, y…

Y qué?

Hoy tendremos una cita!

Qué bien Serena!

Pero sabes, hay algo que me preocupa

Qué es?

Sus recuerdos…

No te preocupes Serena, seguro que los recobrará con el tiempo, igual que nosotros

Es que… no estoy tan segura de querer que los recupere, que tal si cuando lo haga la historia vuelva a repetirse…

Serena…

Ya ha muerto en dos ocasiones por mi culpa Amy, no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Bueno, Luna ha estado investigando, si quieres podemos reunirnos esta tarde en el templo y hablar al respecto.

Seguro

Almorzamos juntas?

Está bien.

Que tengas un buen día!

La mañana transcurrió tranquilamente, sin más incidentes que una muy orgullosa Mellisa Alfa al ver que Serena no había hecho su tarea (bueno, ni siquiera se había enterado que tenía) y un muy molesto Steven que arruinó el almuerzo de las chicas.

Déjame en paz Steven, ya te dije que no quiero salir contigo!

Qué molestia- pensaba Serena, al tiempo que revisaba su reloj, ya faltaba poco para la salida, y entonces podría encontrarse con Darien. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor, la vista que tenía desde la terraza de la escuela era preciosa, pero no se comparaba con la vista desde el balcón de su habitación en el Palacio de la Luna… era desde allí donde lo había visto la primera vez…

_Serenity, Serenity, hija_

_La princesa despertó sobresaltada ante el llamado de su madre._

_Dime mamá?_

_Arréglate hija, los soberanos de la Tierra llegarán pronto._

_Está bien._

_La joven princesa corría arreglándose, con la ayuda de sus doncellas._

_Por qué tuve que quedarme dormida?- preguntaba, mientras que uno de sus anillos escapaba de sus manos, hiendo a parar al balcón- deja, yo lo busco._

_Al tomar el anillo, Serenity aprovechó para asomarse y comprobar si la comitiva estaba cerca, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que ya estaban llegando al palacio, sin embargo, una figura llamó su atención, un joven alto, de cabello oscuro, y al levantar este la mirada, no pudo evitar quedar presa en unos ojos azul cobalto que la miraban con intensidad…_

_Princesa, su madre dice que ya debe bajar_

_Ya voy._

Serena! Serena!

Eh? Amy, qué pasa?

Ya es hora de irnos. Qué pasó, te quedaste dormida?

No, yo sólo… recordaba

Apresúrate

Las dos jóvenes bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras y se encaminaron a la salida donde observaron un espectáculo bastante divertido; estaban allí Melissa, Darien, Rei y Zoicite, estos dos últimos se miraban molestos, mientras que la sacerdotisa reclamaba:

Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Vengo a buscar a Amy

No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo he venido a buscar a Amy y a Serena.

Pues lo siento, pero Amy y yo vamos a salir hoy.

Mientras tanto Melissa acosaba insistentemente a Darien con preguntas:

Cuál es tu nombre? Vienes seguido por acá? Oye, quieres salir?

Serena se quedó de piedra al ver como su compañera estaba prácticamente encima de Darien, pero justo en el momento en que la rubia llegó a la puerta, él se dio cuenta, y se soltó de la pelirroja:

Oye, discúlpame pero me tengo que ir- dijo, corriendo para recibir a Serena.

Hola chicas! Cómo les fue?

Bien, Darien. Muchas gracias- contestó Amy

Pero no tan bien como a ti- contestó Serena

Acaso la conoces?- preguntó él.

Sí, por qué?

Es una resbalosa- dijo Darien

Serena sonrió. Era tonto dejarse llevar por los celos cuando era la primera vez que iban a salir, mas ella no era la única con problemas de celos…

te he dicho que no te la vas a llevar, Amy, Serena y yo tenemos cosas que hacer!

Al escuchar la voz de la guerrera del fuego, Serena y Amy se acercaron rápidamente

Hola Rei, qué haces aquí?

Necesitamos hablar- dijo esta- pero este baboso dice que va a salir contigo

No soy ningún baboso, cómo te atreves?

Todo está bien?- preguntó Darien

Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Vengo por Serena

Qué! No, eso no, las chicas y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nada de eso, Amy va a salir conmigo.

Pues lamento defraudarlos a ambos, pero hoy tengo clase, así que los veré a todos más tarde.

Yo también me voy- dijo Serena- nos vemos más tarde en el templo, está bien, Rei?

Está bien- dijo molesta la scout- pero no llegues tarde!

Trataré- dijo sonriente la rubia- adiós!

Adiós!- dijo Darien

Nos vemos luego- dijo Amy.

La guerrera del fuego suspiró violentamente; había venido rápidamente a la salida de la escuela para hablar con sus amigas, había tenido sueños extraños la noche anterior y quería saber si a ellas les pasaba lo mismo, y se encontraba con que sus reencontradas compañeras estaban muy ocupadas con su vida amorosa. Hombres!. Volviendo a la realidad se encontró con los ojos de Zoicite que la miraban inquisitivamente…

Qué quieres?

Has cambiado mucho Mars, ya no pareces ser la princesa de la que mi hermano se enamoró.

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendida… acaso lo que había visto en sus sueños si había sucedido en realidad…

Tú, lo recuerdas?

Zoicite sonrió tristemente. Sin duda el carácter de la guerrera del fuego seguía siendo el mismo, y sin embargo, había una nueva desconfianza palpable en su mirada, que no había estado allí antes.

Vamos, te invito un helado.

Así, ambos guardianes se fueron caminando en la dirección opuesta a la que llevaban los príncipes…

La sacerdotisa es algo extraña, no?

No tanto- contestó Serena- sólo que no confía en los hombres.

Alguna razón en especial?

Dos bastante fuertes, su padre abandonó a su madre cuando Rei era pequeña, luego ella falleció y Rei fue criada por su abuelo…

Cuál es la otra razón?

Alguien a quien ella amaba muchísimo la traicionó

Vaya…

Podrías decir que eso la mató- literalmente, pensó Serena- pero espero que puedan reconciliarse algún día, Rei es una chica muy dulce en realidad.

Ojala, así podría dejar que sus amigas salgan tranquilamente. Has visitado el parque de diversiones?

Hace mucho, por qué?

Bueno, cambiaron de administración hace poco y lo están reinaugurando, quieres ir?

Seguro- sonrió ella.

El parque era aún más divertido que cuando estaba en las manos del Negaverso, y era mucho mejor ahora, porque no eran sus amigas quienes la acompañaban, y no estaban en una misión, sólo era… una cita.

Sabes, siento como si ya hubiéramos hecho esto- dijo Darien, cuando estaban montados en el tren, que ahora era mucho más grande.

De pronto en otra vida- contestó ella, evasiva. Tal vez no había sido buena idea venir a este sitio.

Ven, vamos a la rueda- dijo Darien, tomándola de la mano. El corazón de Serena saltó, y se sonrojó completamente- no crees que tenemos una vista preciosa?

Sí, la ciudad se ve hermosa desde aquí

Aunque creo que la vista que tengo es la mejor- dijo él mirándola fijamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara nuevamente.

Darien- murmuró ella, cuando bajaron de la rueda- qué somos tú y yo?

El joven la miró seriamente, al tiempo que buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; Serena se sorprendió al ver que de allí salía una hermosa rosa roja, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Darien al ver esto la abrazó, sin comprender que le pasaba, a la vez que le entregaba la rosa y susurraba en su oído:

Estás en mi corazón.

La chica sonrió, correspondiendo al abrazo, y murmurando:

Y tú siempre estarás en el mío.

Darien se sorprendió. Era lo mismo que había dicho la princesa en su sueño la noche anterior, interrumpió el abrazo para mirarla a la cara:

Serena?

Pero ella ya había dejado de llorar, y su rostro mostraba ahora una hermosa sonrisa.

Vamos a las máquinas de juegos?

Está bien- dijo él

Es imposible- pensaba Darien, mientras veía a Serena jugando en la máquina de atrapar peluches- no hay forma de que Serena sea esa princesa, y sin embargo dijo exactamente lo mismo, será acaso una coincidencia?

Darien, mira lo que gané- dijo la joven muy alegre, mostrándole un pequeño gato de peluche

Es muy lindo

Podrías guardármelo hasta que lleguemos al templo?

Es cierto, ya tenemos que irnos- dijo él, mirando su reloj- tus amigas deben estarte esperando.

Lo siento- dijo ella- me gustaría poder quedarme más tiempo.

No te preocupes, saldremos con más tiempo el fin de semana.

Qué bien!- contestó ella alegremente, mientras saltaba a sus brazos.

Darien correspondió al abrazo, mientras se inclinaba para besarla…

Es extraño- pensó él- siento como si esto ya hubiera pasado hace mucho.

Vamos?- le preguntó.

Vamos- dijo ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Gracias por acompañarme hasta el templo Darien.

No te preocupes, no hay problema.

Nos vemos mañana?

Está bien- dijo él, acercándose para besarla- Hasta mañana!

Hasta mañana.

Darien la observó, hasta que Serena entró en una de las habitaciones del templo, luego comenzó a bajar las escaleras del templo, pero cuando iba cerca de la mitad recordó que se había quedado con el juguete que había ganado en la feria; suspirando giró para volver al templo.

Lentamente se acercó a la habitación donde la había visto entrar, seguramente todos estaban allí, porque podría escuchar varias voces. Se preguntó si Zoicite habría podido salir finalmente con Amy. Sin embargo, al levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, escuchó claramente la voz de Serena que decía…

… No podemos dejar que todo lo que pasó en el Mileno de Plata afecte nuestra vida aquí…

Darien quedó petrificado, el Milenio de Plata? Qué sabía Serena del Milenio de Plata?

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- concluyó la rubia- nos veremos mañana.

Serena abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrarse frente a frente con su novio

Darien… qué pasa?

Qué sabes del Milenio de Plata, Serena? Dímelo ahora!

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de regreso, casi una semana después, debo aprovechar que no tengo mucho trabajo por ahora… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Muchas gracias a Sailor Angel7, Stalitg y Silver Moonlight-81 por sus reviews, y bienvenidas a la historia y mil gracias también a Paola y Coral Chiva Tsukino. Ahora, quieren saber qué pasó con Rei y Zoicite mientras Serena y Darien estaban en su cita, y qué se dijo en la reunión de sailor scouts y guardianes, a la que Darien llegó tan oportunamente? Y también…

_Cómo es posible que hayas estado todo este tiempo a mi lado?- dijo Rei, muy enojada- después de lo que me hiciste?_

Con quién habla Rei? Y qué fue lo que esta persona le hizo, que contribuyó a generar la desconfianza que ella les tiene a los hombres? Porque según el manga, Rei y Darien nunca salieron, ya que ella le no confía en los chicos, en parte por lo que hizo su padre, y en mi opinión, por otra cosa, que se remonta a los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Nos leeremos en el Lado B de este capítulo "Los Recuerdos de Sailor Mars", Y si les gusta la pareja Seiya y Saori, y tienen edad para leer lemon, lean "Fatal Attraction". Matta ne!


	8. chapter 7b

CAPITULO 7

LADO B- LOS RECUERDOS DE SAILOR MARS

Por SaoriLuna

Había sido un día extraño para Rei Hino; gracias a la torpeza de su princesa ella había despertado nuevamente como Sailor Mars, y después de llevar una vida normal por un tiempo le estaba siendo difícil asimilar todo lo que había pasado. La batalla contra el Negaverso parecía una ilusión, y los días en que vivía en la Luna sólo un sueño, un sueño tan extraño como los que había tenido la noche anterior.

Se alegraba de ver que Darien se preocupaba por Serena aún sin recordar nada, pero no se le había pasado por alto la forma en que Zoicite miraba a Amy; lo único que recordaba de él era que había sido parte del Negaverso, pero la guerrera del agua le había dicho que los 4 generales habían sido guardianes del príncipe Endimión antes de eso.

Su intuición le decía que había algo que Amy le estaba ocultando, y más cuando la noche anterior había soñado con una persona a la que ella besaba, pero no podía ver su rostro, tan sólo su uniforme, idéntico al de Zoicite.

Qué había pasado con ella en su vida pasada? Acaso había estado enamorada de alguien? Rei Hino no creía en el amor, no después de ver roto el corazón de su madre, pero Sailor Mars era la scout del fuego, y el fuego es pasión, y tal vez… amor?

Unos pasos acercándose a la habitación interrumpieron el curso de los pensamientos de la joven:

Señorita Rei, está usted despierta?

Era el joven que ayudaba desde hace algún tiempo en el templo…

Sí, en un momento salgo.

Venía a traerla su desayuno- dijo él.

Muchas gracias- le respondió ella.

En el momento en que el joven le pasó la bandeja sus manos se rozaron por un momento, y una corriente de electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de Rei, quien se quedó mirándolo a los ojos por un momento:

Pasa algo, señorita Rei?

Tus ojos, parecen de hielo

Al momento de decirlo, Rei se arrepintió de haberlo hecho; el joven había sido muy amable desde que había llegado, y ahora su expresión reflejaba sorpresa, y algo de decepción.

Lo siento, señorita- dijo él antes de retirarse.

Confusa, Rei comió su desayuno, pensando en miles de cosas a la vez… su padre, Serena y Darien, Amy y Zoicite, ese extraño sueño que había tenido y que ahora unía el calor de un beso a la expresión de sorpresa de unos ojos de hielo.

Antes de salir a estudiar pasó unos momentos hablando con su llama, pero todo fue inútil, no pudo ver el rostro de esa persona frente a ella, y terminó llorando cuando recordó que esa misma persona había sido quien había derrotado a Sailor Mars cuando el Negaverso invadió la Luna.

Salió corriendo para la escuela, notando que el joven estaba dándoles de comer a Fobos y Deimos; era extraño, porque esos cuervos sólo la obedecían a ella.

Pasó la mañana intranquila; si lo que Amy le había dicho era verdad, entonces Zoicite y los otros generales eran en parte responsables de la destrucción en la Luna; además, habían sido sus enemigos en esta vida también… entonces, por qué su amiga, la más inteligente de todas, estaba saliendo con ese traidor… acaso ella volvería a ver a la persona a la que probablemente había amado, y que después había sido la responsable de su muerte?

A la salida fue corriendo hasta la escuela de sus amigos; con suerte podía contar con que Serena tendría que quedarse más tarde, y Amy le haría compañía, así tendrían tiempo para hablar. Sin embargo, se encontró con una desagradable sorpresa en la entrada de la escuela:

Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó al joven de cabello rubio.

Vengo a buscar a Amy

No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo he venido a buscar a Amy y a Serena.

Pues lo siento, pero Amy y yo vamos a salir hoy.

Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Es que acaso no recuerdas todo el daño que ocasionaste?

Si Amy y la Princesa ya me perdonaron no veo por qué no habrías de hacerlo tú.

Pues porque no se me da la gana. Eres un traidor, al igual que todos los demás, y no mereces estar cerca de Amy.

Te darás cuenta de lo contrario, cuando ella y yo salgamos hoy.

te he dicho que no te la vas a llevar, Amy, Serena y yo tenemos cosas que hacer!

Un joven observaba entre divertido e intrigado la discusión, mientras dos chicas se acercaron rápidamente a la pareja:

Hola Rei, qué haces aquí?

Necesitamos hablar- dijo esta- pero este baboso dice que va a salir contigo

No soy ningún baboso, cómo te atreves?

Todo está bien?- preguntó Darien

Y tú, qué haces aquí?

Vengo por Serena

Qué! No, eso no, las chicas y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

Nada de eso, Amy va a salir conmigo.

Pues lamento defraudarlos a ambos, pero hoy tengo clase, así que los veré a todos más tarde.

Yo también me voy- dijo Serena- nos vemos más tarde en el templo, está bien, Rei?

Está bien- dijo molesta la scout- pero no llegues tarde!

Trataré- dijo sonriente la rubia- adiós!

Adiós!- dijo Darien

Nos vemos luego- dijo Amy.

La guerrera del fuego suspiró violentamente; había venido rápidamente a la salida de la escuela para hablar con sus amigas acerca de esos sueños extraños, pero ellas estaban ahora muy ocupadas con sus vidas amorosas. Hombres!. Volviendo a la realidad se encontró con los ojos de Zoicite que la miraban inquisitivamente…

Qué quieres?

Has cambiado mucho Mars, ya no pareces ser la princesa de la que mi hermano se enamoró.

Rei abrió los ojos sorprendida… acaso lo que había visto en sus sueños si había sucedido en realidad…

Tú, lo recuerdas?

Zoicite sonrió tristemente. Sin duda el carácter de la guerrera del fuego seguía siendo el mismo, y sin embargo, había una nueva desconfianza palpable en su mirada, que no había estado allí antes.

Vamos, te invito un helado.

Rei suspiró nuevamente. Había acudido a sus amigas en busca de consejo, e información sobre el pasado que ella no tenía, pero ellas estaban muy ocupadas en esos momentos, así que el ofrecimiento de Zoicite parecía muy oportuno.

Está bien- dijo ella, resignada.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Y bien?- dijo Rei, cuando les sirvieron el helado- qué tienes por decirme?

Qué quieres saber?- le respondió Zoicite.

Qué fue lo que pasó en el Milenio de Plata?

Zoicite se sorprendió; si bien ni sus recuerdos ni los de Amy eran completamente exactos en relación a sus vidas pasadas si recordaban lo esencial; él, como guardián del príncipe Endimión, y ella como protectora de la princesa Serenity, estaban comprometidos en matrimonio, al igual que las demás scouts, y sus hermanos; pero el poder de la reina Metallia había trastornado la mente de los habitantes de la Tierra, y ellos habían pasado a ser responsables del ataque al Milenio de Plata, y de la muerte de los príncipes y las sailor scouts. A pesar de saber esto, Amy lo había perdonado, y había aceptado salir con él, pero al parecer la situación de la guerrera del fuego era diferente…

Quieres decir que en realidad no recuerdas nada?- preguntó él.

Recuerdo lo más elemental, mi deber como scout, a mis compañeras, el ataque a la Luna, a ustedes como nuestros enemigos, y luego… la muerte- dijo ella muy seria- no recuerdo que ustedes hayan sido guardianes del príncipe, y si bien recuerdo a dos de los generales, hay recuerdos bastante nebulosos… además, he tenido sueños muy extraños, y por eso quería hablar con las chicas, para saber si a ellas les ocurría lo mismo.

Ves fragmentos de tu vida en la Luna?

Sí, pero muy nebulosos, casi no puedo distinguir rostros, sólo percibo sensaciones.

Eso me sucedía a mí, recién que comencé a recordar quien era. Luego, cuando obtuve el poder de la zoicita todo se aclaró, y cuando comencé a estar cerca de Amy, todo fue más fácil, pero no sé de qué manera habrá recobrado ella sus recuerdos.

Entonces, de todas formas no eres de gran ayuda… dijiste que uno de tus hermanos se había enamorado de mí, verdad?

Ahora fue el turno de Zoicite para suspirar; había comentado algo al respecto con Amy la noche anterior, y ella le había pedido que no le contara a Rei ciertas cosas, considerando la desconfianza de la chica hacia los hombres, y ahora, ambos habían llegado al punto crucial…

Sí.

Quién era?

Lo siento Rei, pero creo que es mejor que esas cosas las recuerdes por ti misma. Lo siento- dijo él, consultando su reloj- debo irme ya.

Sorprendida, Rei se quedó mirando como el guardián salía de la heladería. Luego, le dio un golpe a la mesa, y salió ella también del lugar.

Muy triste, se dirigió al parque Ueno; había mucha gente, y en especial muchas parejas bajo los árboles de cerezo. En su confusión no notó que alguien la seguía.

Acaso era posible que alguien hubiera estado alguna vez enamorado de ella, y más aún, era posible que ella le hubiera correspondido? Quién era él? Por qué no podía recordar su rostro?

Era obvio que Zoicite y Amy, e incluso Serena sabían con quien estaba ella comprometida en el Milenio de Plata, estaría ella enamorada de esa persona, o sólo era un matrimonio por compromiso?

De alguna manera supo que estaba enamorada, pero podría amarlo en esta vida, sabiendo que él la había traicionado, al igual que su padre a su madre?

Rei se detuvo, sus pies la habían llevado a un lugar del parque que estaba extrañamente vacío. De un momento a otro, comenzó a percibir un sonido demasiado agudo, que hizo que cayera adolorida al suelo:

Fígaro!- gritó una persona delante de ella.

Es una carta- pensó Rei

"Por el Poder de Marte"

Rei se transformó rápidamente, a la vista de un joven rubio y de ojos azules:

Ahora es tu momento, Mars- murmuró él con un dejo de nostalgia.

Cómo te atreves a interrumpir a las parejas que vienen a este hermoso lugar. Soy Sailor Mars, y te castigaré en el nombre de Marte!

Fígaro!

La carta la atacó, sin piedad, mientras Sailor Mars trataba de esquivarla, el tiempo suficiente para poderla atacar:

Fuego de Marte, enciéndete!

Pero el fuego de Marte, no era de gran ayuda; en un momento, la carta logró acorralarla contra varios árboles. Rei veía que no tenía forma de evitar su ataque, pero en el momento en que pensó que lo recibiría, un cuerpo se atravesó para protegerla

Tú, que estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó asombrada, al muchacho que la ayudaba en el templo.

Este es tu momento, Sailor Mars- le contestó él, dándole la mano.

En el momento en que sus manos se tocaron, Rei sintió un gran calor que la abrazaba, y miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos.

Jedaite- susurró.

Ataca a la carta, ahora!

Sin pensarlo mucho, Rei se colocó frente a la carta, que había resultado afectada por el calor…

Fuego Sagrado de Marte!

Fígaro

Rei giró para mirar a su salvador, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados, se sentía feliz de verlo, de tener sus recuerdos completos ahora, pero no podía olvidar la traición, además del hecho que…

Cómo es posible que hayas estado todo este tiempo a mi lado?- dijo, muy enojada- después de lo que me hiciste?

Jedaite la miró sorprendido. Ésa era su princesa, mas no tuvo tiempo de contestar, debido a la oportuna llegada de Zoicite y Sailor Mercury.

Sailor Mars, te encuentras bien?- preguntó la sailor del agua.

Estoy bien.

Hermano!- dijo Zoicite, muy emocionado- estás bien?

Creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo él.

Los 4 jóvenes se miraron entre ellos, poco a poco iban reuniéndose. Tal y como debía ser.

Está bien- dijo Mars- vamos al templo, Luna y Artemis deben estarnos esperando, y Serena debe estar próxima a llegar.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Así que tú también has renacido como guardián, Jedaite?-preguntaba Luna.

Así es, es mi deber, así como el de mis hermanos cuidar del príncipe Endimión.

Aún así- dijo Zoicite- el príncipe no ha recobrado toda su memoria.

Has hablado con él?- preguntó Jedaite.

Sí, recuerda algunas cosas del Milenio de Plata, pero no se reconoce a sí mismo como príncipe.

Aunque por lo que ha pasado- dijo Amy- sí puede identificar a Serena como la princesa Serenity.

Creo que es mejor esperar a que ella llegue- dijo Luna- así podremos analizar todo lo que sabemos, además, están estos nuevos enemigos.

Y dime Jedaite- dijo Artemis, irónico- por qué no renaciste cerca del príncipe, al igual que hizo tu hermano?

Bueno- dijo el general- es que…

Nuevamente Jedaite se salvó de contestar, ante la llegada apresurada de Serena.

Lamento llegar tarde, yo…- comenzó a decir la joven, pero se interrumpió al ver al general en la habitación- Bienvenido Jedaite.

Muchas gracias, princesa- dijo él, inclinándose.

Por qué no pareces sorprendida de verlo, Serena?- preguntó la sailor del fuego, visiblemente molesta.

Eso es porque lo reconocí desde el momento en que llegué al templo.

Y POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE NADA!- gritó molesta Rei.

Bueno, no me correspondía a mí el decirlo, además Rei, tú no tenías tus recuerdos completos, y pensé que seguirías molesta por lo que pasó en el Milenio de Plata.

Acertaste- dijo Jedaite.

Pero Rei- dijo Serena mirándola con ternura- no podemos dejar que todo lo que pasó en el Mileno de Plata afecte nuestra vida aquí.

La sacerdotisa suspiró, mirando alternativamente a Serena y a Jedaite. Ella tenía razón. Él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, y había decidido regresar a su lado, y no cerca de Darien, tal y como lo había hecho Zoicite.

Serena pudo observar el cambio en la actitud de su amiga, y sonrió. Rei se merecía ser feliz junto a la persona que amaba, y en esta vida todos tenían una segunda oportunidad.

Creo que ya es suficiente por hoy- concluyó la rubia- nos veremos mañana.

Serena abrió la puerta suavemente para encontrarse frente a frente con su novio

Darien… qué pasa?

Qué sabes del Milenio de Plata, Serena? Dímelo ahora!

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; debido a que es alterno al tiempo de la primera cita de Serena y Darien, algunas conversaciones se repiten… muchas gracias a Sailor angel7, Starlitg y Undine por sus reviews. Qué sucederá con Rei y Jedaite? Y, le contarán todo a Darien? Cómo se lo tomará? Y qué ha pasado con Alan y Anne? Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "Serenity y Endimión". Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

SERENITY Y ENDIMIÓN

Por SaoriLuna

Qué sabes del Milenio de Plata, Serena? Dímelo ahora!

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida ante la pregunta de su novio, pero mientras su mente trataba de formular una respuesta adecuada, alguien se le adelantó:

Por favor, mi lord, esa no es la forma apropiada de dirigirse a la princesa.

Darien giró molesto para enfrentarse a la persona que le hablaba de esa manera; se sorprendió al ver al joven que vivía en el templo, sólo que en esta ocasión podía recordar algo más…

Jedaite, tu nombre es Jedaite, cierto?

Sí, mi lord

No entiendo nada…- murmuró el joven.

Darien salió de la habitación lentamente, mientras todos los guardianes se miraban entre ellos, y le hacían señas a Serena para que fuera tras él.

Pero qué quieren que le diga?- preguntaba esta angustiada.

No lo sé- dijo Rei- pero has algo, y rápido!

La joven salió corriendo del templo, para alcanzar a su novio, a quien encontró sentado en las escaleras del templo, con el rostro sepultado entre sus manos.

qué es lo que sucede, Serena?- le preguntó él, al sentir como se sentaba a su lado.

Ella se mordió con tristeza el labio inferior, mientras trataba de explicarle, pero sólo pudo decirle algo:

Endimión

Darien levantó la cabeza sorprendido, mientras que su mirada se encontraba con unos ojos azules que le observaban fijamente, con preocupación, tristeza, pero sobre todo… con amor. Él conocía esa mirada.

Serenity.

Serena sonrió, levantándose, y ofreciéndole la mano, mientras Darien se levantaba y la tomaba. Y entonces…

PRÍNCIPE!

PRINCESA!

Qué sucede!- gritaron Alan y Anne, al sentir una gran explosión de energía que rodeaba Juuban.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Dónde estoy? - preguntaba él, sintiendo como su cuerpo se elevaba sin control alguno._

_Endimión?_

_Serenity? Serena?- preguntó él, temeroso._

_Todo está bien, no te preocupes._

_Dónde estás?_

_Contigo._

_Darien parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz. Sorprendido miró a su alrededor, un gran lago se extendía ante él, rodeado por hermosas fuentes._

_Dónde estamos?- le preguntó a la joven a su lado._

_Tú lo sabes, Endimión._

_Este es… el Milenio de Plata._

_Así es- dijo ella, sonriendo- ven, vamos._

_Darien se dejó llevar, percatándose por primera vez que sus ropas habían cambiado por completo, y ahora llevaba una armadura, mientras que Serena usaba un traje de baile._

_Serena, a dónde vamos?_

_Ya lo verás._

_Pronto llegaron a un hermoso salón, donde todas las personas observaban con atención a una pareja bailando._

_Ellos…_

_Somos nosotros, Darien. lo recuerdas?_

_El joven movió la cabeza muy confundido, todo le resultaba muy familiar, pero sentía como si estuviera viendo una película que alguien le había contado._

_Cómo es posible que estemos aquí?- preguntó, notando como otras 4 parejas se unían al baile- ellos son_

_Sí, son mis guerreras, y tus guardianes. Estamos en mis recuerdos- le contestó ella entristecida._

_Qué sucede?_

_Inesperadamente el escenario cambió. Ahora estaban frente a un balcón, y los príncipes estaban conversando._

_Esto es como en mi sueño- dijo Darien, mientras se escuchaba a sí mismo decir "Tú estás en mi corazón"._

_Impotente, Darien Chiba observó como el Milenio de Plata era destruido por el Negaverso, y como la princesa y sus guerreras, así como él mismo eran asesinadas, mientras lágrimas caían por el rostro de Serena._

_Creo que es suficiente- dijo ella._

_Darien asintió, sintiendo como su cuerpo se elevaba nuevamente._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Darien!

Serena, despierta!

Las sailor scouts trataban en vano de despertar a su princesa, mientras que los guardianes hacían lo mismo con el príncipe.

Ya está despertando!- murmuró Amy- Serena, estás bien?

Cómo pudiste cometer semejante locura?- le gritaba Rei.

Rei, por favor, déjala despertar- decía Luna- Serena, estás bien?

La chica se levantó lentamente, mientras Darien hacía lo mismo, necesitando ambos de la ayuda de sus guardianes para no caerse.

No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien- decía ella.

Yo también- murmuraba él, apoyándose en Zoicite.

Eso no es cierto- decía Jedaite, mientras los miraba a ambos- utilizaron demasiada energía. Es mejor que descansen- concluyó, mientras ayudaba a su hermano a sostener a Darien.

Ey, qué hacen?- decía Serena, mientras sus amigas la llevaban hacia el templo.

Cuídenlo bien- dijo Rei, mirando a los guardianes, especialmente a Jedaite.

No te preocupes- le respondió este.

Nos veremos mañana- murmuró Zoicite, antes de desvanecerse.

Vamos, llevémosla adentro- dijo Artemis, sin notar que 4 personas los observaban desde las sombras.

No puede ser- decía Anne- esa chica tiene tal cantidad de energía!

Y la energía del joven tampoco es de despreciar- dijo Alan- vamos Anne, nos encargaremos de ellos mañana.

Así será, Alan.

poco a poco seguirán despertando los guerreros de la luna llena.

Así es, Michiru. Y cuando todos despierten, será el fin del mundo.

Pero depende de los príncipes pasar esta primera prueba.

No te preocupes, podrán hacerlo- concluyó Haruka, antes de que se alejaran del templo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsukino, Tsukino?

Lo siento señorita Mónica, Serena no podrá venir hoy.

OH, Mizuno, qué le pasa a Tsukino?

Sufrió una recaída, maestra.

Muchas gracias por avisarme

De nada.

Amy salió del salón de Serena suspirando, para dirigirse al suyo; Rei había preferido faltar a clase para cuidar de Serena, pero ella no podía hacer eso. Cómo le gustaría que existiera una forma de comunicarse con Zoicite. Le preocupaba la situación de Darien, así como la relación de Jedaite y Rei.

Oye, Mizuno.

Sí?- dijo Amy sorprendida- necesitas algo, Alfa?

Podrías decirme dónde encontrar a Tsukino, me gustaría visitarla.

Amy arqueó una ceja. Que no era esa la hermana de Steven, quien además, odiaba a Serena?

Pensé que Serena te caía mal

Bueno, ella es una chica muy persistente, y siempre se ha portado bien conmigo.

Lo siento, pero aún así, no puedo decirte dónde está.

Ah, bueno- dijo Melissa, conteniendo la rabia- entonces, mejor regreso a mi clase.

Adiós. Estoy es muy extraño- pensó Amy.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa…

Cómo está ella?- preguntaba Jedaite.

Pasó muy mala noche, con fiebre, y delirios.

Esto puede ser un problema, la energía que utilizó fue demasiado, incluso pudo haber llamado la atención de los enemigos.

Rei le miró fijamente, comprendiendo entonces que Jedaite no sólo había estado con ella todo este tiempo, sino que las había estado vigilando.

Qué sabes del enemigo?

Lo mismo que ustedes, utilizan cartas, buscan energía de los seres humanos, son dos: Alan y Anne. No te estoy ocultando nada, Mars.

Por qué habría de creerte?

Jedaite se le acercó lentamente, mientras Rei sostenía fieramente la mirada de esos ojos de hielo.

No tengo motivos para mentirte, princesa- murmuró él, tomándola de la barbilla.

Rei suspiró, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, era cierto, ella lo había amado, pero que podía sentir ahora? Se dejó llevar, sintiendo como sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, hasta que…

Hermano!

Los jóvenes se separaron abruptamente, mientras Zoicite los miraba con cierto reproche.

Pensé que venías a averiguar el estado de la princesa, no a… retomar tus relaciones con Mars.

Cierra la boca!- dijo Jedaite molesto- sólo tienes envidia porque Mercury sí fue a estudiar.

Ante este comentario Zoicite se sonrojó violentamente, de todos sus hermanos tenía que haber sido este el que primero despertara.

Sólo venía a decirte que el príncipe ya despertó- dijo, antes de desvanecerse.

Jedaite descargó un puño sobre la mesa, atreviéndose hasta entonces a mirar a Rei.

Debo irme

Lo sé- le respondió ella.

Yo…

Hablaremos después, Jedaite.

Está bien- dijo él antes de desvanecerse.

Rei se dejó caer al lado de la cama en la que estaba Serena, confundida, y sintiendo aún aquel calor particular.

No debes sentirte mal por quererlo, sabes?

Serena- dijo, sobresaltándose- cuándo despertaste?

Hace unos momentos, no quise interrumpir.

No interrumpirías nada- dijo Rei, sonrojándose.

Por lo que más quieras Rei, no te mientas a ti misma. Lo has amado incluso desde antes que yo amara a Darien, por qué no podrías amarlo ahora?

Él nos traicionó.

No fue su culpa. La Reina Metallia era muy poderosa.

Pero, yo…

No tienes que decirme nada si no quieres, pero tan sólo prométeme que lo pensarás.

Está bien.

Serena, despertaste!- dijo la guerrera del agua ingresando a la habitación

Hola Amy! cómo te fue en la escuela?

Bien, pero algo extraño pasó- comenzó a decir Amy, al tiempo que su celular sonaba- disculpen. Hola Zoicite! Darien ya despertó? Sí, Serena también. No, creo que será mejor que vengan ustedes, todavía se ve algo pálida. OK, nos vemos. Bye.

Los chicos vendrán más tarde.

Bien- dijo Serena- qué me ibas a decir?

No sé, se me olvidó.

_En el apartamento de Darien…_

la princesa ya despertó- dijo Zoicite al colgar el teléfono- nos esperan en el templo.

Cómo está Serena?- preguntó Darien.

Amy me dijo que estaba aún algo pálida.

Darien frunció el ceño, pensando que lo que le había pasado a Serena era culpa de él.

No debe sentirse culpable, mi lord- dijo Jedaite- la princesa se arriesgó sin pensarlo, y esas son las consecuencias.

Cómo puedes ser tan insensible!- dijo Zoicite- no ves que Darien está preocupado por Serena.

No me parece que sea una forma correcta de dirigirte a ellos. Siempre fuiste tan irrespetuoso.

Cómo te atreves!

Chicos, por favor no peleen- dijo Darien.

Disculpe, mi lord.

Lo siento Darien.

Darien los miró, tratando de asimilar la situación. Seguí sin recordar muchas cosas de su vida pasada, pero ahora sí recordaba a Sailor Moon y a las otras scouts, así como a Tuxedo Mask, se preguntó si podría seguir ayudando a Serena en las batallas.

Creo que será mejor que nos vayamos.

Sí.

_Nuevamente en el templo…._

Crees que siga aquí?

No lo sé, esa babosa de Mizuno no quiso decirme dónde estaba.

Bueno, de todas formas el templo es una buena fuente de energía. Ve, carta Amaderas!

no!- dijo Rei.

Qué pasa Rei?- dijo Amy

Es la presencia de una carta!

Debemos transformarnos!

No Serena, tú no puedes- comenzó a decir Amy, pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Sailor Moon ya había hecho su aparición.

Vamos chicas, qué esperan?

OH- dijo Rei- está bien. "Por el poder de Marte!"

"Por el poder de Mercurio!"

OH!- dijeron simultáneamente Zoicite y Jedaite

qué pasa?- preguntó Darien.

Las chicas se transformaron.

No podemos desvanecernos aquí- dijo Jedaite mirando a su alrededor.

Entonces apresurémonos- dijo Darien, sintiendo como algo presionaba su pecho- Serena!

AY!- gritaba Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon!

Amaderas!

Estas scouts son más débiles que de costumbre- decía Alan- no la has encontrado?

No, no está aquí.

Bueno, entonces acabemos con esto. Amaderas, destroza a las scouts.

Pero en el momento en que la carta se disponía a atacar a Mercury y Mars que cubrían con su cuerpo a Sailor Moon, dagas de hielo y fuego la hirieron.

Están bien, chicas?

Más o menos.

Sailor Moon!

Darien había llegado corriendo al templo, y se había llevado una gran impresión al ver a Sailor Moon herida.

Maldición, y no puedo hacer nada!

vaya, creo que esto no va a ser una total pérdida de tiempo- dijo Alan- Amaderas, roba la energía de ese joven.

Todo transcurrió en cámara lenta, la carta se dirigía a Darien, pero Sailor Moon se interpuso en su camino.

no! Sailor Moon!

Darien!

Sailor Moon!- gritaron las scouts y los generales, mientras combinaban sus ataques, y destruían finalmente a la carta.

Maldición!- dijeron Alan y Anne antes de desvanecerse- nos la pagaran sailor scouts.

Estás bien?- le preguntó Sailor Moon a Darien.

Sí, pero te lastimaron por mi culpa.

No me pasó nada, no te preocupes.

Sailor Moon, estás bien?

Darien, estás bien?

Estamos bien chicos, no se preocupen.

Pues no lo pareces Serena, ven, vamos a curar esas quemaduras.

Las scouts se llevaron a Sailor Moon al templo, donde ya como Rei y Amy, curaron las heridas de Serena, mientras Zoicite y Jedaite se quedaban con Darien.

Seguro que estás bien?

Sí, ya se los dije.

Será mejor que vayamos, creo que ya la curaron- dijo Zoicite.

Los alcanzaré luego.

Jedaite y Zoicite se miraron, y encogieron los hombros, mientras se dirigían al templo.

Estás bien?

Qué estás haciendo afuera? Puedes enfermarte.

Estoy bien Darien. Zoicite terminó de curar mis heridas, pero ahora estoy muy preocupada por ti.

Por qué? A mi no me pasó nada, gracias a ti.

Serena suspiró. Había pasado mucho tiempo después que los muchachos habían llegado al templo, y Darien aún no entraba. Algo le decía que estaba mal.

Bueno, eso es lo que hacemos, verdad? Nos cuidamos mutuamente.

Darien la miró sorprendido. Cómo podía decirle eso, si él había sido un completo estorbo?

estás bromeando.

Claro que no, me has salvado la vida muchas veces, aunque no lo recuerdes.

No fui yo, fue Tuxedo Mask.

Así que ese era el meollo del asunto. Darien había recordado a Tuxedo Mask.

No pude transformarme, Serena. Créeme que lo intenté, pero no pude.

Aún es muy pronto, todavía no recuperas todos tus recuerdos.

Tú tampoco y puedes transformarte.

Mi tiara no sirve- dijo Serena, provocando que él la mirara con atención- y no tengo el cristal de plata. Qué clase de guerrera crees que soy?

Darien sonrió. Serena nunca cambiaría, siempre tratando de animar a los demás.

Eres increíble- dijo él, inclinándose para besarla.

Lo sé- le dijo ella, respondiéndole el beso con emoción- Te amo.

Y yo a ti.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, un final un poco meloso, no? Espero que les haya gustado. Sailor angel7, lamento que no te gustara el capitulo anterior, pero aquí tienes de nuevo a Serena y Darien, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias a Coral Chiba Tsukino y Starlitg por sus reviews. Afortunadamente, la Universidad me ha dejado tiempo para seguir actualizando semanalmente. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Qué pasará ahora que Alan y Anne están tras Serena y Darien, una historia especial "Blanca Nieves y… los 5 guardianes?" Matta ne.


	10. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

BLANCA NIEVES Y… LOS 7 GUARDIANES?

Por SaoriLuna

Era un claro y caluroso día de verano, y las sailor scouts se encontraban reunidas en el templo Hikawa… Amy y Serena conversaban amenamente, mientras esperaban a que Rei y Jedaite, quien se había negado rotundamente a abandonar el templo, terminaban de limpiarlo.

Qué bueno que las cosas entre ellos van mejorando- comentaba la princesa de la luna a la guerrera del agua.

Así es, es lo mejor para los dos… aún así, creo que va a ser difícil que puedan volver a ser los de antes.

Tal vez sea mejor así- dijo Serena, recordando que los guardianes del fuego solían discutir explosivamente- no deberían estar aquí los muchachos?- preguntó, mirando su reloj.

Sí- dijo Amy- que raro, ellos son muy puntuales.

Sin embargo, al terminar Mercury de decir esto pudieron escuchar los pasos de Darien y Zoicite subiendo por las escaleras…

Vaya, no se ven muy animados- pensó la princesa.

Konichiwa- dijeron los jóvenes, pensativamente.

Amy y Serena se miraron con estupor al ver a sus novios, mientras Rei y Jedaite se acercaban a saludar.

Qué les pasa, muchachos? Se sienten bien?

… sí- fue el murmuro de respuesta.

Esto era muy extraño; si bien Darien solía ser muy reservado, Zoicite generalmente estaba de muy buen humor.

Les pasó algo?- preguntó Amy, preocupada.

Lo peor…- susurró Zoicite

Los atacaron los enemigos?- preguntó Jedaite alarmado.

No… algo peor- dijo Darien.

Qué sucede?- preguntó Serena, tomando la mano de su novio.

Darien la miró pensativamente… cómo se lo diría?

Nosotros- comenzó a decir lentamente- tenemos que hacer una obra de teatro…

Qué!- gritó Rei- y eso era todo?

Darien y Zoicite miraron con rabia a la sailor del fuego…

Claro, como no te toca a ti hacerlo, no tienes ningún problema- dijo el más joven de los guardianes- Aunque… un momento… Darien, estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

El príncipe de la tierra sonrió traviesamente, ya lo había pensando antes, pero cómo pedírselo a Serena?

Probablemente

En qué están pensando?- quiso saber Jedaite, temeroso de lo que su hermano y el príncipe estuvieran planeando.

Ustedes podrían ayudarnos!- dijo Zoicite sonriente.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

No puedo creer que hayan aceptado- comentaba Serena, mientras caminaba con Darien de regreso a su casa.

Gracias por la ayuda, Serena.

No hay problema, será divertido.

Aún así, nos hace falta gente.

Les pediré ayuda a los muchachos en la escuela- concluyó la princesa con una sonrisa- bueno, ya llegamos.

Lamento que no podamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos en estos días- dijo Darien, muy serio.

No te preocupes, entiendo que estés muy ocupado con tus estudios.

De todas formas ahora con los ensayos nos veremos más- dijo él inclinándose para besarla.

Sucedió en un segundo. Ambos pudieron sentir como una gran energía se aproximaban, pero antes de poder reaccionar, se había ido.

Qué fue eso?- preguntó Serena, mirando asustada a Darien.

Pues a mi parecer se estaban dando un beso- dijo una voz surgiendo de la nada.

Serena y Darien giraron sobresaltados, para encontrarse a Haruka y Michiru que los miraban sonrientes.

Haruka-san, Michiru-san- dijo Serena titubeando.

Hola Odango! Darien.

Hola chicas, qué hacen aquí?

Sólo damos un paseo, y ustedes?

Dejo a Serena en su casa.

Ah, vives aquí, Serena?- dijo Michiru, amablemente- es una linda casa.

Muchas gracias Michiru, creo que debo entrar ya.

Adiós Odango.

Que te vaya bien Serena!.

Gracias. Nos vemos- dijo Serena mirando a Darien.

Te llamo en la noche.

Está bien. Adiós- dijo Serena entrando a su casa.

Darien la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció tras la puerta.

bueno, creo que nosotros nos vamos también.

Oigan, chicas, van a estar muy ocupadas esta semana?

Por qué?

Pues verán, lo que pasa es que Zoicite y yo debemos organizar una obra de teatro, y nos hacen falta personas.

Suena divertido- dijo Michiru.

A mi no me lo parece tanto- dijo Haruka- pero te ayudaremos.

Gracias.

Oye, podemos traer a una amiga?- preguntó Michiru.

Seguro, entre más mejor.

OK, entonces estamos hablando.

Gracias de nuevo, nos vemos

Adiós

Adiós.

Darien se alejó en dirección a su apartamento, mientras que Haruka y Michiru miraban alternativamente la casa de Serena y al joven.

Supongo que será lo mejor, así podremos protegerlos- dijo Haruka.

Así es, ese ataque estuvo cerca- dijo Michiru- es necesario que estemos cerca de ellos, esas personas ya saben de su energía, y pueden ocasionarles muchos problemas.

Por lo menos no conocen sus verdaderas identidades…

Es cierto, pero necesitaremos ayuda de todas formas. Crees que esté bien obligarla a volver?

Nuestros príncipes necesitaran de toda la fuerza posible para derrotar a estas personas.

Supongo- dijo Michiru, mientras comenzaba a caminar tras la huellas de Darien.

_Al día siguiente…_

Molly! Kelvin! Necesito su ayuda.

Qué pasa Serena?

Darien va a montar una obra de teatro y necesitamos personas.

Está bien, te ayudaremos.

Gracias, saben de alguien más que nos pueda ayudar?

Mi hermano y yo podemos ayudar, si quieres.

Melissa?

Serena miró a su autoproclamada enemiga cautelosamente, en los últimos días Melissa la había tratado mejor que de costumbre, y ahora le ofrecía su ayuda?

Por qué lo haces?

Deja las sospechas, sólo me gusta el teatro.

Cómo sé que no es una de tus estrategias para quitarme a Darien?

No te preocupes Serena, Darien ya no me interesa de esa forma… _sólo quiero su energía, y la tuya también-_ pensó Melissa, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Bueno, entonces acepto tu oferta, nos reuniremos hoy en el templo Hikawa

Entonces nos veremos allí.

_En la tarde…_

repíteme de nuevo por qué estamos haciendo esto- decía Steven, mientras subía las escaleras hacia el templo.

Es la forma de ganarnos su confianza, es la única manera de que podamos acercarnos lo suficiente para tomar su energía, ya viste que los ataques a distancia no funcionan.

Está bien, además supongo que al estreno acudirán muchas personas y podremos tomar su energía también.

Así es, hermano.

Melissa, Steven, apresúrense!- decía la alegre voz de Serena.

Discúlpenos por llegar tarde, tuvimos otras cosas que hacer.

No hay problema, los demás tampoco han terminado de llegar.

OK.

Estás segura que no habrá problemas?- le preguntaba Darien a su novia, al ver a Melissa.

No lo creo, y de todas formas, al primer problema se va.

Está bien.

Y bien, qué obra vamos a montar?- quiso saber Molly.

Pues debido al número de personas, vamos a montar "Blanca Nieves y los 7 enanitos"

Espero que sea divertido- dijo Steven, mirando a Serena de reojo.

Quiénes faltan?- preguntó Amy

Faltan Haruka y Michiru, y una amiga que iban a traer- dijo Darien.

Sentimos llegar tarde- dijo una apurada Michiru, al llegar corriendo.

Tranquila, Michiru, aún no hemos empezado.

Que bien, quiero presentarles a nuestra amiga, ella es Lita Kino, se mudó a Juuban hace poco.

Haruka miraba atentamente las reacciones de los presentes, Amy y Rei se miraban sorprendidas, mientras los guardianes terminaban de asociar la figura de esta chica, con el recuerdo de Sailor Júpiter, mientras tanto, Serena vacilaba en saludar a su amiga, pero fue Darien quien salvó la situación.

Bienvenida Lita, espero que te encuentres a gusto con nosotros.

Gracias- dijo la joven insegura, puesto que había notado la presencia de varios de sus compañeros de estudio.

Bienvenida Lita- dijo Serena, acercándose para darle la mano.

Al saludo de Serena, Lita parpadeó sorprendida, sintiendo como una cálida energía la recorría.

Muchas gracias, Serena.

Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos debemos repartir los papeles.

Creo que los papeles de los protagonistas están bastante claros- dijo Jedaite.

Cómo así?- dijo Melissa molesta, ella debía ser la protagonista.

Así es- dijo Rei- Darien será el príncipe, y Serena la princesa, sólo nos queda buscar a la bruja, el espejo y los padres de Blanca Nieves y los que queden serán enanitos.

Les parece bien que lo sorteemos?- propuso Kelvin.

Está bien.

Después de sortear los papeles, se entregaron los libretos, quedando la obra organizada de esta manera:

Príncipe: Darien

Princesa: Serena

Bruja: Melissa

Espejo: Steven

Papa Blanca Nieves: Kelvin

Mama Blanca Nieves: Molly

Enanitos: Amy, Zoicite, Rei, Jedaite, Lita, Michiru y Haruka

Bueno, creo que ya cada uno tiene su papel- dijo Darien- nos reuniremos mañana para el primer ensayo.

Está bien!- dijeron las chicas con entusiasmo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

La semana de ensayos transcurrió apaciblemente, descontando algunas peleas entre Jedaite y Zoicite, y finalmente, el día del estreno llegó. Tras bastidores los jóvenes actores conversaban:

el día ha llegado- decía Lita, muy nerviosa.

No te preocupes Lita, ya verás que nos va a ir muy bien- le contestó Serena, mirándola con alegría. Había sido muy difícil tratar a Lita de manera normal durante esta semana, pero poco a poco tanto ella, como Rei y Amy lo habían logrado, aún así, no dejaba de preguntarse si su aparición era un indicio de que Sailor Júpiter iba a regresar.

Creo que nunca le perdonaré a Haruka y Michiru el haberme metido en esto- dijo la castaña bromeando.

Nunca me contaste cómo se habían conocido…

OH, bueno, fue el primer día que llegué a Juuban…

Mientras tanto, otra pareja conversaba sigilosamente…

el día ha llegado, Melissa.

Así es, hermano, esperaremos hasta el final de la obra para enviar a la carta, y en el desorden tomaremos la energía de Serena y Darien.

Si.

Bien, chicos, organícense- gritó Darien- pronto nos llamaran a escena. Den lo mejor de ustedes, y sobre todo, diviértanse!

Sí!

Estas nerviosa?- le preguntó Darien a Serena

Un poco.

No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Lo sé.

La obra comenzó dentro de la algarabía del público, quien poco a poco fue quedándose callado al ver el amor de la madre de Blanca Nieves, y sus deseos de tener una hija, luego el dolor del padre al perder a su esposa, dolor que fue llenado por la malvada madrastra a través de mágicos hechizos.

El público estaba cautivado, y gritos de rabia se escucharon cuando la malvada madrastra mató a su esposo, y amenazó a la bella Blanca Nieves, quien huyó llorando al bosque, donde encontró el apoyo de 7 enanitos.

Sin embargo, un día el malvado espejo le dijo a la madrastra que la princesa seguía viva, y esta aprovechó la ausencia de los enanitos para acercarse a la joven:

Hermosa niña, quieres comprarme una manzana?- le preguntaba maliciosamente Melissa a Serena.

OH, lo siento, pero no debo recibir comida de extraños.

Por favor, preciosa, ayuda a esta pobre anciana.

Serena titubeó al recibir la fruta, pero siendo tan golosa como era, se la llevó a la boca, tras lo cual cayó desmayada al suelo.

El público suspiró al ver caer a Serena, mientras todos se maravillaban de la actuación de la joven.

ahora tú energía será mía- murmuró Melissa.

Ahora sólo tendremos que esperar a que él la bese- dijo Steven cuando Melissa llegó a su lado.

La obra siguió naturalmente hasta el momento en que apareció el valiente príncipe:

No se preocupen- les dijo a los enanitos quienes lloraban a Blanca Nieves- yo la salvaré.

Steven y Melissa miraban expectantes mientras Darien se acercaba a besar a Serena.

Ahora hermano!

Sal, Seireen!

El público comenzó a gritar al ver aparecer a la carta, mientras Darien levantaba la cabeza, había estado a punto de besar a Serena…

Una carta! Serena, levántate!

Angustiado el joven vio como su novia no respondía a sus llamados, y la tomó en sus brazos, alejándola del escenario.

Rei!

Transformémonos!

Por el poder de Mercurio!

Por el poder de Marte!

Las sailor scouts hicieron su aparición, acompañadas de los dos generales de la Tierra; mientras tanto, Haruka, Michiru y Lita, miraban la escena.

Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba la castaña.

Entonces, un grito llamó la atención de todos…

Príncipe!- gritaron Zoicite y Jedaite.

Serena!- dijeron Mercury y Mars.

Alan y Anne estaban frente a los dos jóvenes, y la carta había aprovechado la distracción para atrapar a los 4 guerreros con su cola de pescado.

Suéltanos- gritaba Mars- Serena!

Todo parecía haber terminado, los extraterrestres se habían acercado completamente a los príncipes, y las sailor scouts no podían hacer nada…

Ahora tu preciosa energía será nuestra- dijo Anne, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Darien, quien trataba de proteger a Serena.

Nooo!

Inesperadamente Lita se arrojó contra la extraterrestre derribándola…

Eres una atrevida! Quién te crees que eres?- dijo Anne, molesta, lanzando a Lita al otro extremo del escenario.

Mientras tanto, Serena había despertado momentáneamente…

Estás bien?- le preguntó Darien.

Sí

Será mejor que te transformes.

"Por el poder del prisma lunar"

Pero…

Por qué no me puedo transformar?- dijo Serena mirando angustiada a su novio.

Ahora sí, serán nuestros- dijeron Alan y Anne.

Darien se preparaba para cubrir con su cuerpo a Serena, mientras, en el desorden del teatro pudo escucharse una voz claramente:

Por el poder de Júpiter!

Y una gran descarga de electricidad alcanzó a la carta, y la obligó a soltar a los guardianes…

Soy la Sailor del trueno, mi nombre es Sailor Júpiter!

Alan y Anne miraban molestos esta incómoda aparición…

Hay demasiados enemigos…

Así es Alan, mejor vámonos

Sí, Anne. Seireen, encárgate de ellos- dijo Alan antes de desvanecerse.

La carta se disponía a atacar a los guerreros, cuando…

Trueno de Júpiter, resuena!

La descarga de electricidad fue demasiado para la carta de agua, que desapareció hecha polvo.

Bien hecho Sailor Júpiter

Gracias Luna, me alegra estar de vuelta- dijo la chica, mirando a sus compañeros.

_Esa noche, en el templo Hikawa…_

Bueno, me alegra que nadie haya salido lastimado- dijo Darien.

Alguien supo qué pasó con Steven y Mellisa?- preguntó Serena.

Están bien- dijo Amy- nada les pasó, ni a Molly y Kevin, Haruka y Michiru.

Qué bien- concluyó la princesa.

Bueno, ahora ya están 4 de 5 scouts- dijo Luna.

Lamento que hayas tenido que regresar Lita- dijo Serena, tristemente.

No te preocupes Serena, me alegra estar de nuevo con ustedes, aunque alguien tendrá que explicarme eso…- dijo la guerrera del trueno al ver a Amy y Zoicite, y Rei y Jedaite.

Es una larga historia- dijo Artemis- ya te sientes mejor, Serena?

Estoy bien, creo que antes estaba muy débil para transformarme.

Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a casa- dijo Darien.

Nos vemos mañana, chicas, chicos.

Vayan con cuidado, por favor- pidió Amy.

Quieren que los acompañemos?- preguntó Zoicite.

No se preocupen, estaremos bien.

Adiós.

Adiós.

La pareja caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Juuban, mientras conversaba acerca de lo ocurrido:

Segura que ya te sientes bien?

Sí, estoy bien, aunque un poco triste por haber hecho que Lita volviera.

No fue tu culpa Serena.

Lo sé, pero aún así, me siento mal.

Ya verás que todo mejorará- dijo él, dándole un beso.

Al levantar su rostro, Serena y Darien sintieron como alguien los observaba, y al girar la cabeza pudieron ver…

Steven y Melissa?- murmuró Serena.

Ellos son extraños- dijo Darien- no me inspiran confianza.

Los jóvenes se miraron entre sí, hasta que los dos hermanos giraron molestos hacia la otra dirección.

Quiénes son ellos?- se preguntaba Darien, intrigado.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: primero que todo, gomen nasai! Han sido dos semanas de mucho trabajo, y además estoy algo enferma, pero bueno, aquí está el capítulo 9, espero que les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias a Sailor angel7, Starlitg por sus reviews, y bienvenidas dianazul, aracne y Amber Bellum, me alegra que les haya gustado el fic… Amber, pues sí conozco otras dianas, pero no que tengan 20 años, y mucho menos que sean otakus, así que también me parece una gran coincidencia! Alguien podría decirme cómo enviar un "private message"? nos vemos en el próximo capítulo "El chico que me rompió el corazón…" Matta ne!


	11. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

EL CHICO QUE ME ROMPIÓ EL CORAZÓN

Por SaoriLuna

-SERENA, DARIEN, CUIDADO!

La advertencia de Sailor Júpiter no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y en tan sólo un instante los príncipes fueron atrapados por la carta, quien comenzó a absorber su energía rápidamente.

-Serena…

-Darien…

Júpiter observaba paralizada la escena; si atacaba a la carta heriría a sus amigos; sin saberlo, otras personas observaban la batalla misteriosamente.

-Crees que debamos ayudarla?- preguntó una de ellas.

-Lita es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a esa carta.

-Pero los príncipes…

-No te preocupes, ya llegó la caballería- dijo la chica señalando un par de sombras a lo lejos.

-"Burbujas de Mercurio, Estallen!"

-Utonberino?- la carta giró confundida al ver toda la niebla a su alrededor, momento que aprovecharon Jedaite y Zoicite para rescatar a los príncipes.

-"Fuego Sagrado de Marte!"

- Utonberinooooooo- gritó la carta al ser destruida, mientras dos sombras se materializaban en el parque…

-Estúpidas sailor scouts, nos interrumpieron nuevamente- murmuró Alan molesto.

-Pero pudimos obtener energía suficiente… es increíble que ese par tenga tanta y tan pura.

-Es mejor que nos retiremos por ahora.

-Tienes razón.

Las burbujas de Mercurio se dispersaron lentamente para dejar ver un panorama desolador…

- Serena, despierta!- decía Mars molesta.

- Darien, Darien!- decía Zoicite, pero ninguno de los dos príncipes respondía al llamado de los guardianes.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- dijo Sailor Mercury

-Nos veremos en el templo-dijo Jedaite, antes de desvanecerse llevando consigo a Serena.

-Nos vemos-dijo Zoicite llevándose a Darien.

Las tres sailor scouts se miraron entre ellas, cómo no habían podido prever este ataque? Júpiter le dio un puño al piso molesta, no había podido hacer nada; iba a seguir golpeando, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-Vamos al templo-dijo Mars.

-vayan ustedes, las alcanzaré después.

Mercury y Mars se miraron, entendiendo cómo debía sentirse Lita, y sabiendo que la mejor manera para que se le pasara el enojo era dejándola sola.

-No te demores-dijo Mercury antes de irse.

-Te estaremos esperando.

Aún molesta, Lita sintió como las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cabeza y comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno, pensando en como había sido su culpa que sus amigos hubieran sido atacados…

-No pude hacer nada para salvarlos- murmuró, mordiéndose el labio inferior, justo antes de chocarse con alguien- discúlpeme, por favor.

-Lita, eres tú?

Lita levantó su rostro… no era posible… era _él_… el chico que le había roto el corazón hace tanto tiempo.

-Masato-sempai…

…………………………………………Corte a Comerciales………………………………………….

Nota de la Autora: Konichiwa minna! En primer lugar, mil disculpas por demorarme tanto con la actualización, como les había dicho estaba llena de trabajo, y además me he enfermado DOS veces en menos de DOS semanas! No es justo! Odio tener que estar en cama sin poder hacer nada por culpa del dolor de cabeza, espalda y fiebre… pero en fin, ya estoy de regreso. Por si tienen alguna duda, al Masato al que se refiere Lita es Masato Sanjouin… hagan memoria ! Habiendo aclarado esto, prosigamos con la historia…

…………………………………………Fin de los Comerciales………………………………………

_En el templo Hikawa…_

-Aún no despiertan?-preguntó Luna, ingresando a la habitación.

-No, creo que esta vez absorbieron demasiada de su energía- le contestó Amy, mientras colocaba compresas de agua tibia sobre la frente de Serena.

-No lo entiendo-dijo Zoicite- cómo pudieron atacarlos de esa manera?

-Luna y yo hemos estado investigando-dijo Artemis-creemos que los enemigos notaron la energía que despidieron Serena y Darien la otra noche.

-Te refieres a cuando se transformaron en Serenity y Endimión?-preguntó Rei.

-Así es, parece ser lo más lógico para pensar.

-Lo que aún no entiendo-decía Jedaite- es por qué Serena no se transformó en Sailor Moon?

-Tal vez no tuvo tiempo- dijo Amy

-Eso sólo nos lo podría decir Lita, ella fue la que llegó primero-dijo Rei.

-Por cierto, dónde está Lita?- preguntó Luna- no venía con ustedes?

Amy y Rei se miraron nerviosamente, mientras trataban de encontrar una excusa lo suficientemente buena.

_Mientras tanto…_

-Aquí tienen su café

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo Sanjouin, mientras recibía ambas tazas- y bien, me vas a decir por qué estabas caminando sola bajo la lluvia?

Lita lo miró fijamente, había pasado tanto tiempo, y aún así, por qué se seguía sintiendo como aquel día en que él había terminado con ella, sólo por ser algunos años más joven? Por qué sentía que había algo más ahora?

-Lita? La Tierra llamando a Lita.

La sailor del trueno enrojeció, mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Sólo daba un paseo.

-Creo que tienes el sentido común suficiente para llevar un sombrilla bajo la lluvia-le respondió él sonriendo- pero algo me dice que no has perdido la costumbre de alejarte del mundo cuando estás molesta.

En qué momento había pasado?- se preguntaba Lita- en qué momento había dejado que lo que tenían se perdiera… si él aún sabía descifrarla mejor que cualquier otra persona.

-hoy le hicieron daño a dos de mis personas más queridas, y fue mi culpa.

-Qué te hace pensar que fue tu culpa?

-Yo estaba allí y… me paralicé, no hice nada para ayudarlas.

-Dónde están ellas?

-En casa de una amiga

-Vamos

-Perdón?

-Vamos, te acompaño a verlas.

-Pero…

-Ya terminaste tu café?

-Sí

-Bueno, vamos entonces-dijo él, levantándose para irse.

Lita suspiró dándose por vencida, mientras Masato le colocaba su gabardina sobre los hombros.

-Que bien que siempre has sido alta-comentó.

Ella sonrió. Tal vez, por un tiempo, todo podría volver a ser como antes.

_Nuevamente en el templo…_

-la fiebre aún no baja- murmuraba Amy, preocupada.

-pareciera que deliraran-decía Rei.

-qué estarán viendo?

_-Darien, Darien!_

_-Serena._

_La joven princesa giró su cabeza hacia el sitio de donde escuchaba el llamado y comenzó a correr hacia allá._

_-Darien_

_-Serena, estás bien?_

_-Sí, dónde estamos?_

_-No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es el ataque de esa carta_

_-Yo también… habremos muerto?_

_-No lo creo…_

_-No se preocupen, ustedes no están muertos._

_Delante de ellos se encontraba un joven de cabello blanco azulado, con una hermosa joya roja sobre su frente._

_-Quién eres tú?_

_-No me es permitido decirles mi nombre, soy el guardián de esta tierra._

_-Dónde estamos?_

_-Tampoco les puedo decir eso._

_-Pues que bien- dijo Serena, molesta- estamos en el reino de Ningún lugar hablando con Nadie._

_-Tiene usted los mismos genes que su madre, princesa Serenity._

_-Me conoces?_

_-A ambos, príncipes Endimión de la Tierra, y Serenity del Reino Lunar. Nunca nos habíamos visto, pero desde mi puesto como guardián he ayudado a cuidar de este planeta mientras ustedes se encontraban dormidos._

_-Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó Darien._

_-Era necesario que vinieran acá, puesto que aunque han recuperado su memoria, aún no tienen el poder necesario para proteger su mundo._

_-Es por eso que no podemos transformarnos?-dijo Serena._

_-Así es, porque para poder transformarse, necesitan de los cristales._

_-Qué cristales?_

-No me dijiste que la casa de tu amiga quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad- murmuró Masato mientras caminaban.

-Bueno, de hecho es un templo-dijo Lita, de mejor humor- por cierto, qué le pasó a tu auto?

-Está en el taller el día de hoy.

-Ya veo, por eso estás tan flojo para caminar.

-Oye, que no soy flojo!

Lita sonrió, mientras apresuraba el paso para llegar al templo, pero al pasar por un parque..

-Pierrot!

-no puede ser, otra carta! Esta gente no se cansa.

-Sabes qué es eso?

La Joven lo miró preocupada, no podía revelarle su identidad, así que hizo una de las cosas que sabe hacer mejor…

-Discúlpame, por favor- le dijo a Masato - pero tienes que quedarte aquí.

Lita salió corriendo hacia el parque, mientras gritaba "Por el poder de Júpiter"

-Oye, tú, detente!

-Pierrot?

-Cómo te atreves a atacar dos veces en el mismo día? No te lo permitiré. Soy Sailor Júpiter, y te castigaré en el nombre de Júpiter.

-Pierrot!

La carta atacó fieramente a la sailor scout, mientras esta trataba de reunir el tiempo suficiente para convocar a su trueno, pero la carta no le daba tregua, hasta que finalmente la acorraló… pero en el momento en que iba a atacarla, alguien se interpuso.

-No, Lita!

-Qué? Masato-sempai.

El joven recibió el ataque de la carta de espaldas, mientras caía sobre Lita.

-Por qué lo hiciste?

-Uno de los mayores errores de mi vida fue alejarte de mí, no dejaré que pase de nuevo.

En ese momento una luz brillante los encegueció momentáneamente.

-Qué es esto?- dijo Masato mientras veía una piedra entre ellos.

-Me parece familiar- dijo Júpiter.

Ambos la tocaron simultáneamente, y entonces…

-Es una nefrita- pensó Masato- y yo… yo soy…

-Neflyte?- murmuró Júpiter confundida.

-Acaba con ella Júpiter.

-Así lo haré. "Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!"

-Pierroooooot!

-Estás bien?-le preguntó él.

-Sí, y tú?

-Un poco confundido, a dónde íbamos?

-Es cierto, tenemos que ir al templo Hikawa, Serena y Darien están allá.

-Quiénes?

-Nuestros príncipes, también mis amigas, y tus hermanos están allá.

-Mis hermanos?

_Finalmente, en el templo…_

-Creo que ya están mejor-dijo Amy.

-Chicos, ya llegué!

-Lita, dónde estabas?-preguntó Luna

-Yo… encontré refuerzos- dijo Lita, dando un paso hacia delante.

Todos los presentes, entiéndase Luna, Artemis, Amy, Rey, y por supuesto Jedaite y Zoicite, miraron al recién llegado con la boca abierta.

-Neflyte?

-También me da gusto verlos, chicos- dijo él sarcásticamente- sobre todo a ti, Zoicite.

El más joven de los guardianes pasó saliva… ahora tendría que pagar por lo que le había hecho a su hermano mayor. Ni siquiera Darien podría salvarlo de su furia.

-Oye hermano, que bien que hayas regresado- dijo tartamudeando.

Neflyte sonrió, pero antes de poder contestar algo los príncipes comenzaron a despertar.

-Serena, te sientes bien?

-Príncipe, cómo se siente?

Serena y Darien se miraron antes de contestar…

-Necesitamos los cristales

-Cuáles cristales?- preguntó Zoicite

-El cristal de plata-dijo Serena

- y el cristal dorado- dijo Darien.

- El cristal dorado?

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: bueno, qué les pareció? Si saben quién era Nadie, guardián de Ningún Lugar ? La idea del cristal dorado es tomada del manga, y en cuanto a la idea de Neflyte siendo el chico que le rompió el corazón a Lita, pues se me ocurrió a mí, sí, puede parecer una locura, pero podría ser, no? Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, a aracne, sailor angel7, espero que te haya gustado la emoción de este capítulo (si crees que la hubo ), Amber y Starlitg, y le doy la bienvenida a yamiana (de casualidad eres colombiana, es que no sé de otro país en el que no hayan pasado la serie completa… sólo aquí). En el próximo capítulo todo se vuelve aún mejor… comienza la búsqueda de los cristales, y hay mucho, mucho más amor (paso por una etapa melosa) así que probablemente me desquite por las escenas que no pude colocar en este capítulo. Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

GINZUISHOU TO KINZUISHOU NO DENSETSU

Por SaoriLuna

_El viento helado arrasaba el lugar, dificultando a aquel pequeño grupo avanzar, en un momento un grito agudo se escuchó, mientras la figura de una joven era elevada por la corriente, no pasó mucho para que un joven acudiera a su lado…_

_-Estás bien Mercury?_

_La guerrera del agua le sonrió a su novio asintiendo._

_-Gracias, Zoicite._

_-Creo que no tiene sentido seguir así- dijo Sailor Mars acercándose a la pareja- no parece que lo vayamos a encontrar._

_-Tienes razón Mars, regresemos._

_Sailor Mars recorrió el sitio con la mirada, buscando a sus compañeras_

_-Júpiter! Moon! Vamos a regresar!_

_La sailor del trueno obedeció girando para volver llamando a su amiga._

_-Sailor Moon, volvamos!_

_Pero la princesa de la Luna no parecía tener la menor intención de hacerlo._

_-Serena, vamos!_

_-No lo haré, regresen ustedes._

_-No conseguirás nada, este sitio no es el mismo al que vinimos esa vez._

_-Tiene que estar por aquí._

_-No seas terca, Sailor Moon- dijo Zoicite materializándose a su lado- es mejor que volvamos._

_-Vuelvan ustedes, yo seguiré buscando._

_-Lo siento- dijo el general, apresándola momentáneamente._

_-No lo entiendes- dijo Serena, mientras forcejeaba- debo encontrar el cristal de plata._

-Señorita Tsukino, tendría la amabilidad de decirme qué significa esto?

Serena saltó de un brinco de su silla, mientras trataba de articular una respuesta aceptable.

-Eto… eto…

-Tal vez sea mejor para usted no quedarse dormida en mi clase nuevamente.

-Lo siento señorita Mónica.

Serena suspiró, mientras pensaba nuevamente en lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se había teletransportado con Zoicite y las otras scouts al punto D del Polo Norte, con la esperanza de encontrar entre los escombros del Negaverso el cristal de plata, pero todo había sido inútil…

-No te preocupes- le había dicho Darien esa noche- ya veras que los encontraremos.

Pero el tono en el que lo había dicho no animaba nada a la princesa, si ella tenía dificultades buscando el cristal de plata, el príncipe de la Tierra tenía aún más, puesto que del cristal dorado era prácticamente nada lo que se sabía, ninguno de ellos recordaba gran cosa de él.

-Te sientes bien, Serena?

-Sí Molly, no te preocupes.

-Nos vamos?

-Ya acabaron las clases?

Molly sonrió ante el despiste de su amiga.

-Debo decirle a Darien que te deje dormir de vez en cuando, es lógico que duermas en clase, pero no que no te des cuenta que ya salimos.

Serena se sonrojó furiosamente mientras recogía sus cosas.

-Pues si te sirve de algo- dijo, molesta- Darien y yo no nos veremos hoy.

-Pero aún así- dijo Molly, mirando la puerta de la escuela- te están esperando.

Serena levantó la mirada sorprendiéndose al ver a Haruka y Michiru en la entrada.

-Haruka-san, Michiru-san

-Hola Odango!

-Serena, cómo estás?

-Bien, pero, qué están haciendo aquí?

-Tenemos algo que mostrarte- dijo Michiru sonriente.

-Vamos?- preguntó Haruka.

-Está bien.

-A dónde vamos?-dijo Serena, después de un tiempo.

-Es una exposición de arte muy especial. Darien nos contó que ustedes habían sido modelos para una pintura, y pensé que te gustaría ir.

-Bueno, esa vez fue algo raro- dijo Serena, recordando- de quién es la exposición?

-Espera a que lo veas- dijo Haruka, sonriendo.

La galería quedaba cerca de la costa, y por sus ventanales podían verse las olas golpear el acantilado, pero si bien el paisaje era increíble, la exposición no se quedaba atrás.

-TÚ PINTASTE TODO ESTO MICHIRU!

Haruka sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga mientras Michiru asentía.

-Pero sólo es algo que hago en mi tiempo libre.

Serena abrió los ojos asombrada, si esto era un hobbie, no quería saber que hacía Michiru cuando trabajaba en serio, el talento de su amiga era casi tan bueno como el de Margareth, pero eran difíciles de comparar, puesto que Michiru no hacía retratos, sino principalmente paisajes.

-Son preciosos- dijo Serena, mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía de nostalgia.

-Sucede algo?- preguntó Haruka, al ver el cambio en su expresión.

-Esos dos cuadros…

Haruka y Michiru giraron para ver las pinturas a las que la chica se refería, en una, el cielo diurno y nocturno se fundía en uno solo, y bajo sus pies la montaña y el lago se fusionaban, en cada uno de los sitios un pequeño punto parecía resplandecer, y en el centro de la pintura un diamante dorado brillaba. En el otro cuadro la luna brillaba inmensa en el cielo y se reflejaba como un cristal en una fuente.

-Son mis favoritos, te gustan?

-Sí, pero… hay algo raro en ellos… siento como si quisieran decirme algo.

Los ojos de Michiru resplandecieron, mientras sonreía complacida.

-Qué bien que por lo menos tú lo hayas captado.

-Qué cosa?

-Lo que intentaba transmitir con estos cuadros. Cuando los hice tuve que explicarle a Haruka lo que significaban.

Ante esto la joven se encogió de hombros, mientras exclamaba:

-Oye, no es mi culpa que leas cosas tan extrañas, y luego pretendas que todos lo entendamos.

-A qué te refieres?

-Son unas viejas leyendas que leí hace poco, y me encantaron _"Ginzuishou to Kinzuishou no Densetsu"_

-Mi japonés está algo oxidado, te refieres a la leyenda de las piedras de oro y plata?

-No Serena- dijo Michiru- me refiero a la leyenda del cristal dorado y el cristal de plata.

Serena enmudeció por un momento… acaso ellas sabían?

-Nunca he escuchado de ella- dijo insegura.

-No me extraña, es muy antigua. Dice la leyenda que antiguamente en la Luna existía un precioso reino…

-Sí claro- dijo Haruka sarcástica- donde comía pastel de arroz el conejo de la luna.

-no me interrumpas! La reina de la luna guardaba el mayor de los poderes del sistema solar, el cristal de plata.

-Un cristal de plata?

-Bueno, así lo llamaban, la joya iba pasando de generación en generación, con una condición.

-Cuál?

-La portadora del cristal debía hacer un sacrificio de amor.

-Cómo?

-Sí, si la nueva dueña no era capaz de amar, no sería merecedora del cristal, este sólo se mostraría si el sacrificio era hecho.

-Eso no me parece muy lindo.

-Espera, la mejor parte de la historia es que en la tierra existía otro cristal muy poderoso, el cristal de oro.

-Y su dueño también tenía que hacer un sacrificio?- preguntó Serena dudosa.

-No, el cristal dorado nacía como fruto de la unión de otros cristales. La idea era que en algún momento ambos cristales se unieran para asegurar la paz del sistema.

-No me convence la historia, la parte del sacrificio me parece triste.

-No te das cuenta del mensaje, Serena?

-Cuál mensaje?

-Fácil, la paz sólo puede existir si hay amor y hay unión.

Serena miró pensativa el cuadro. Acaso esta leyenda se refería a los cristales que ellos estaban buscando.

-Lo ves, Michiru, también la confundiste a ella.

-Lo siento, quieres que nos vayamos ya?

-Es algo tarde, debo hacer mis tareas. Muchas gracias por traerme y contarme todo esto.

-No hay problema. Vámonos.

Dentro del auto Serena seguía pensativa. Su madre había muerto para salvarlos usando el cristal de plata, así como ella en la batalla contra Metalia, qué sacrificio haría volver ahora al cristal de plata? Y si no volvía? Si ella no era merecedora de él? Sumida en sus pensamientos no notó la mirada cómplice que Haruka y Michiru se dirigían en el asiento delantero.

-Muchas gracias, chicas.

-Nos vemos otro día.

-Adiós.

Suspiró antes de entrar a su casa. Había estado de acuerdo con Darien cuando este le había pedido un par de días para adelantar todo el trabajo que tenía acumulado, pero le habría gustado poder llamarlo y contarle todo lo que sabía de los cristales.

-No lo creo, sólo le daré más preocupaciones. Puede esperar hasta mañana- pensó, mientras se dirigía a su habitación y sacaba sus libros.

_Mientras tanto, en el otro lugar del mundo, más específicamente Londres…_

-Aún me está siguiendo?- decía una rubia mientras respiraba entrecortadamente.

-No puedes escapar de tu destino, Sailor Venus.

-A quién le estás hablando?- le preguntó la chica, al joven de cabello blanco que había logrado acorralarla.

Ante esto, el joven sólo sonrió mientras la miraba fijamente.

_De nuevo en Tokio…_

-Vaya por fin terminé- dijo Serena, mirando el reloj- qué! Ya son la 8:00!

-Serena, tienes una llamada.

-Voy, mamá.

-Moshi, moshi

-Hola princesa!

-Darien! Hola, pensé que no íbamos a hablar hoy!

-No pude aguantar- dijo el joven sonriendo- además terminé temprano hoy, y tú?

-Ya terminé mis trabajos de mañana.

-Me alegro, quieres salir a comer algo?

-Está bien, pero déjame arreglarme.

-Paso por ti en 15 minutos.

-Está bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Mamá, voy a salir a comer con Darien.

-Está bien, hija.

Ikuko miró a su hija mientras esta subía corriendo las escaleras. Su primer novio formal. Todo parecía ir bien entre ellos. Se alegraba por eso. Serena parecía estar madurando.

_Bip, bip, bip_

-No es justo! No han pasado 15 minutos- gritó Serena desde su habitación.

Ikuko sonrió, bueno, tal vez le faltaba crecer un poco.

-Adiós mamá.

-Pórtate bien.

-Sí.

Serena subió sonriente al auto, sin notar que una pareja los observaban con detenimiento.

-Es mejor cuando están juntos.

-Así es, es mucho más fácil- dijo la chica antes de desvanecerse.

-Y bien, qué hiciste hoy?

-Haruka y Michiru me llevaron a ver la exposición de Michiru.

-Cierto, me habían dicho que harían algo así, y qué te pareció?

-Michiru pinta increíble, además, me contó algo muy interesante…

Darien escuchó con atención lo que su novia le contaba acerca de la leyenda del cristal dorado, era bastante extraño que Michiru supiera de esto, y justo ahora, frunció el ceño algo pensativo… tendría que ir a ver esa exposición.

-y no te dijo nada del cristal de plata?

-No- dijo Serena, agachando la cabeza- no sabía nada.

Qué sentido tenía contarle que el cristal de plata necesitaba un sacrificio de amor para mostrarse a su nueva dueña? Para qué preocuparlo?

-Bueno, si esa leyenda es cierta, ahora tenemos de dónde comenzar.

-Sí, estaba pensando en que le podemos pedir a Zoicite que haga un cristal como con el que buscaba los cristales arco iris.

-No lo sé, el cristal era de Neflyte originalmente, y desde que se encontraron han estado algo delicados.

-Es cierto- dijo la princesa- tendremos que buscar una forma de que esos dos se arreglen.

-Sí, pero por ahora, vamos a comer.

-Sí!

_Mientras tanto, en el templo Hikawa…_

-Por tú culpa me mataron, eres un traidor, no mereces estar aquí!- gritaba Neflyte muy molesto.

-Sí, claro, como si tú fueras un santo, te aprovechaste del cariño que esa niña te tenía- le respondía Zoicite.

-No metas a Molly en esto- dijo Neflyte, viendo como Lita fruncía el ceño- el hecho es que eres un ladrón, me robaste el cristal negro.

-Sólo lo use con mejores fines.

-Sí, como atacar a tu novia, por ejemplo?

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Zoicite se lanzó a golpear a Neflyte, mientras este lo esperaba para devolverle el golpe.

-DETÉNGASE!- la fuerte voz de una sacerdotisa obviamente molesta detuvo a los dos hermanos de comenzar una III guerra- ME PODRÍAN POR FAVOR EXPLICAR POR QUÉ ESTÁN ACÁ, YO NO TENGO NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES.

Ante esto Lita y Amy suspiraron. La verdad era que se habían encontrado en la heladería, y antes de comenzar una batalla de espadas y dagas de hielo habían preferido llevar a los chicos al templo, con la esperanza de que alguien, quien fuera, las ayudara.

-Lo siento Rei- dijo Amy- no sabíamos que más hacer.

La guerrera del fuego bufó obviamente molesta, mientras los dos hermanos se observaban dispuestos a comenzar la disputa nuevamente. En un rincón Jedaite observaba la escena divertido.

-No me piensas ayudar?- le preguntó Rei.

-Lo siento, no me puedo meter en esto, yo también saldría perdiendo.

Rei suspiró. Dónde estaba Serena cuando se le necesitaba?

_En el restaurante…_

-Gracias por la cena.

-No hay problema, además sirvió para que nos viéramos.

-Tienes razón- dijo Serena agarrándose del brazo de Darien.

-Están a punto de irse- dijo una chica entre las sombras.

-Ahora es el momento, ve Amanger!

La gente comenzó a salir despavorida del lugar, al ver como un monstruo arrasaba con todo.

-Una carta!- dijo Darien, tomando a Serena de la mano.

-Intentaré transformarme.

-ve, yo la distraeré.

La carta se distrajo mirando como aquel joven se le ofrecía voluntariamente como presa.

-Atácalo a él- dijo Anne- después iremos por ella.

-Por el poder del prima lunar!- gritó una voz, y luego… nada- es inútil, no puedo transformarme- dijo Serena desilusionada.

-Amangeeeeeeeeeeer!- Gritaba la carta, sorprendida por la cantidad de energía que estaba absorbiendo.

-no, Darien!

Sin pensarlo mucho Serena se arrojó contra la carta.

-él siempre me cuida, no dejaré que le hagas daño.

-Ya la oíste- dijo Alan- toma su energía.

-Amanger!

Pero el esfuerzo que había hecho la carta era demasiado. Entre sollozos Serena podía ver la figura de Darien, quien poco a poco reaccionaba.

-No dejaré que le hagas daño!

Entonces un gran resplandor iluminó la zona, alertando además a ciertos guardianes en el templo Hikawa.

-ese resplandor es de…

-el cristal de plata!

-Es el cristal de plata- pensó Serena, mientras trataba de tomarlo, pero en el momento en que iba a hacerlo se desvaneció- espera, no te vayas- dijo la joven antes de desmayarse.

-Serena!

Los extraterrestres parpadearon confundidos antes de entender lo que había pasado…

-Esa cantidad de energía…

-Proviene de esa niña?

Y entonces, sin darse cuenta cuando, una serie de ataques les cayó del cielo…

-Fulgor del agua de Mercurio!

-Fuego sagrado de Marte!

-Centella relampagueante de Júpiter!

-No!

-Esas malditas sailor scouts.

-Nos la pagarán!- murmuró Anne antes de desvanecerse.

-Están bien?- preguntó Júpiter.

-Sí, ya se están recuperando- le dijo Neflyte.

-Serena, eso fue…

-Era el cristal de plata, pero se desvaneció en mis manos.

-No importa- le dijo Mercury- tal vez con eso puedas transformarte ahora.

-Sí, puede ser.

-Vámonos a casa.

-Vamos.

Preocupadas por sus príncipes, ninguna de las scouts se dio cuenta que sobre un árbol, dos figuras enfundadas en trajes de marinera las observaban detenidamente.

-Poco a poco todo va encajando- dijo Neptune.

Su compañera no le contestó, tan sólo siguió mirando a aquella chica rubia que sonreía ante la ayuda que le brindaban sus compañeras.

-Te estás encariñando con ella?

-Claro que no- dijo Uranus, mientras se disponía a partir.

Michiru sólo sonrió, sabía perfectamente que todas las fichas de este rompecabezas se iban acercando y era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que todo se resolviera. Antes de partir miró la Luna… en Londres aún era de día.

-Estás dispuesta a ayudarme, Mina?- preguntó el joven.

-Mi nombre es Sailor Venus- dijo la chica, mostrando un traje de marinera color naranja.

El joven sonrió. Pronto todo podría volver a ser como antes.

Continuará.

Nota de la Autora: Hola a todos! Mil disculpas por la demora… sé que es el colmo, pero, estoy enferma de nuevo  creo que tantos resfriados requieren de medidas radicales… no más comida chatarra! Espero  bien, ojala les haya gustado el capítulo, la leyenda me salió algo rebuscada, pero en fin, las imágenes del cuadro de Michiru se refieren a los lugares con los que relacionan en Oriente a los 4 puntos cardinales, uno para cada shitennou. Estuve buscando el nombre original del cristal dorado, pero sólo se refieren a él como golden crystal, y en el juego de SNES hablan es del Barazuishou, así que decidí que en este fic se llamaría Kinzuishou, y, como dijo Serena, mis conocimientos de Japonés están bastante oxidados, así que gomen nasai si me he equivocado en algo con los nombres. Muchas gracias a Daniela, Sailor angel7, Starlitg y Amber por sus reviews. **Sailor angel7:** Mmm no creo que Seiya vaya a aparecer en esta parte de la historia por ahora, además por ahora soy partidaria del S&D, yo pude ver sailor moon todita gracias a que mi cable tenía Azteca 7 de lo contrario no habría podido, los canales mexicanos y peruanos fueron mi salvación durante mi niñez porque pasaban mucho anime que aquí en Colombia no. **Starlitg: **hiciste bingo con las respuestas! Felicitaciones! Ya sabes porque el miedo de Zoicite a Neflyte, después de todo lo que le hizo, pero ya veré como resolveré este conflicto. Si son fanáticos de Saint Seiya, les cuento que ya terminé mi lemon "Fatal Attraction" y subí hace poco "Seinto no Ai" y si les gusta la pareja Heero/Relena de Gundam Wing está "Boulevard of Broken Dreams". Ya se sabe, los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Nos vemos para la próxima. Matta ne!


	13. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

DE LONDRES CON AMOR

Por Saori-Luna

_Una liviana neblina cubría el lugar, impidiéndole ver por completo, a lo lejos podía distinguirse una sombra muy borrosa…_

_-Endimión-sama?_

_-Quién es? Quien se encuentra allí?_

_-Endimión-sama, debe encontrar el cristal dorado pronto._

_-Quién eres? Qué sabes del cristal dorado?_

_-Ya tiene usted tres de sus cuatro partes, debe encontrar la última._

_-A qué te refieres, yo no tengo ninguna parte del cristal._

_-El tiempo se acaba príncipe, debe ir a buscar la que falta, o la princesa correrá grave peligro._

_-Qué le pasará a Serena? Espera!_

Darien despertó sobresaltado en su habitación, tratando de recordar cada uno de los detalles del sueño… que él ya tenía tres partes del cristal? Eso era imposible, lo de las partes concordaba con la leyenda que Michiru le había contado a Serena, pero en dónde estaban. Molesto volvió a dormirse, mientras era observado por dos sombras desde su balcón…

-Ya es hora

-Será mejor que llamemos a Londres, ella debe aparecer nuevamente.

-Bien.

_Al día siguiente…_

-Que bien!- decía Serena mientras caminaba con Amy, camino a la escuela- hoy ya es viernes! Está noche podré salir con Darien de nuevo.

-Serena… no estabas con él cuando los atacaron el martes?

-Sí, pero eso no cuenta.

-Mmm

La calle estaba casi desierta a esa hora de la mañana, por lo que pudieron ver como una pequeña figura blanca corría a toda marcha hacia ellas…

-Qué no es ese Artemis?- preguntó Serena dudando

-Creo que sí…

El gato se impulsó sobre sus patas traseras con la fuerza suficiente para tumbar a la rubia al saltar a su pecho…

-Qué te crees que estás haciendo, Artemis?- replicó esta muy enojada

-Miau- dijo el gato inocentemente

-Serena, estás bien?

La princesa giró hacia arriba su cabeza para ver a su novio parado junto a ella, así como a Haruka y Michiru.

-Eso creo- dijo ella, tomando su mano para levantarse.

-Qué le pasa a ese gato?- dijo Michiru divertida observando como Artemis halaba la falda de Amy y Serena alternadamente- parece que quisiera decirte algo.

Amy, Darien y Serena sonrieron nerviosamente mientras la sailor del agua le hacía señas a Serena.

-Lo siento, vamos tarde, debemos irnos.

-Sí- dijo Serena- y creo que será mejor que nos llevemos el gato, de pronto tiene hambre. Nos vemos en la tarde?- preguntó dirigiéndose a su novio.

-Sí- dijo Darien, observando preocupado a Artemis, quien parecía desesperado.

Las chicas se fueron corriendo hasta llegar a la escuela, y subieron a la terraza para que Artemis pudiera hablar:

-Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?- preguntó Serena molesta.

-Lo siento Serena, pero algo muy importante ha pasado.

-Qué sucede Artemis?- preguntó Amy

-Mina llamó!

Las dos amigas se miraron extrañadas, la última de las sailor scouts vivía en Londres desde hace un par de meses, y ocasionalmente llamaba a su familia… entonces, que tenía de raro eso?

-Y?- preguntaron ambas, inseguras.

-Ella me habló!

-Cómo?

Las campanas de la escuela sonaron, anunciando el comienzo de las clases. Artemis suspiró molesto.

-Por eso era que tenía afán… en fin, vayan a clases, nos reuniremos en la tarde en el templo.

-Está bien- dijeron las chicas.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente, y Amy y Serena aprovecharon el descanso para avisarles a los demás de la reunión. La tarde llegó y encontró a los guerreros en el templo Hikawa.

-Ahora sí, Artemis, dinos lo que te tiene tan apurado.

-Dónde está Luna?

-Aquí estoy, disculpen que haya llegado tarde.

-Vaya Luna, se te están pegando las mañas de Serena- dijo Rei

-Oye! Que hoy llegué temprano- dijo esta.

-Porque Darien te trajo

-Pero yo…

-Chicas- dijo Luna- este no es el momento de pelear por tonterías. Llegué tarde porque estaba investigando algunas cosas sobre los enemigos.

-Encontraste algo?- preguntó Lita

-No estoy muy segura aún. Pero en fin, qué es lo que quieres decirnos, Artemis?

-Pues bien, esta mañana estaba yo desayunando cuando Mina llamó a la casa, nada fuera de lo normal, habló un rato con su mamá, y luego pasé al teléfono…

-Eh?- preguntó Serena.

-Sí, verás, ella me habla de vez en cuando para que no olvide su voz, como si pudiera hacerlo, en fin, pero esta vez fue diferente.

-Por qué?

-Porque ella estaba muy nerviosa y hablaba muy bajo

-Y qué te dijo?

-Me dijo _"Artemis, cosas extrañas están pasando en Londres, como la vez pasada, y he estado recordando cosas, estoy muy confundida, podría alguien venir por mí?" _y después se cortó la comunicación.

Los guerreros se miraron unos a otros sin saber qué decir.

-Crees que Sailor Venus haya despertado?- preguntó Jedaite

-No lo sé, pero sonaba muy angustiada.

-Tal vez alguno de nosotros pueda ir hasta Londres y traerla- dijo Zoicite.

-No seas imbécil- respondió Neflyte- cómo vas a explicar que hoy está en Londres, y el mismo día aparece en Tokio.

-Oye, no me insultes!

-Chicos, no peleen- dijo Darien- ambos tienen razón, pero para traer a Mina tendremos que hacerlo de la manera tradicional. Alguien debe viajar a Londres en avión y devolverse con ella.

-Creen que esté bien?- preguntó Serena, quien hasta el momento había estado muy callada y preocupada.

-Seguro estará bien- dijo Darien, abrazándola- después de todo es una sailor scout, la líder de las inners, cierto?

Serena asintió, pensando en su amiga, Mina era la que más la había apoyado cuando Darien había sido raptado por el Negaverso y no quería imaginársela sola en una ciudad lejana, y atacada por quien sabe quién.

-Creen que el enemigo la haya encontrado?

-Es poco probable- dijo Luna- pero algo en todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me dice que estos enemigos son sólo una distracción, hay algo más, algo que no podemos ver.

-Es eso lo que has estado investigando Luna?-preguntó Amy.

-Así es, pero no puedo darles más razón por ahora- dijo la gata, saliendo de la habitación- debo volver a mis labores.

-Ten cuidado- dijo Serena.

-Sí princesa.

-Bueno, entonces, qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Lita.

-Creo que ya está decidido-dijo Darien- iré yo a buscarla.

-Cómo?- dijeron varias voces al mismo tiempo.

-Usted no puede ir solo, príncipe- dijo Jedaite- es muy peligroso.

-Deje que uno de nosotros lo acompañe- dijo Neflyte.

-Así es Darien, qué pasa si los enemigos van tras de ti?

-Dudo mucho que vayan a abandonar Japón, además de regreso estaría con Mina, no?

-Creo que esto deberíamos discutirlo luego, no?- intervino Rei prudentemente.

-Pero…- dijo Jedaite, callando al ver que Rei le mostraba el rostro ensombrecido de Serena.

-Buenos chicos- dijo Zoicite alegremente- esta reunión ha acabado por ahora, ya pueden ir a disfrutar de su sábado.

Serena se levantó tranquilamente, y comenzó a salir del templo con Darien a su lado…

-Serena?

-No por ahora, por favor.

-Está bien.

Darien condujo el auto por la bahía, donde comenzaba a esconderse el sol.

-Me vas a dejar sola?- preguntó Serena suavemente.

-Claro que no- dijo él, estacionando el auto en un mirador.

-Entonces, por qué quieres irte?

-Alguien debe traerla de vuelta, Serena, admitámoslo, yo soy el que menos importa aquí.

-No digas eso

-Has puesto tu vida en peligro muchas veces por mí, Serena, y créeme, no me siento feliz sabiendo que debo irme, pero será sólo por un par de días.

-Cualquier cosa puede pasar en un par de días.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que tú no puedes viajar, ni ninguna de las chicas, cómo se lo explicarían a los demás, y a sus familias?

-Entonces que vaya uno de los generales.

-Las cosas entre ellos son muy complicados, ellos aún no son un equipo, como tus guerreras, tal vez si me voy tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos.

-No quiero que te pase nada.

-No me pasará nada. Debo irme solo Serena, porque ellos van tras de ti, y toda la guardia debe cuidarte.

-No quiero perderte de nuevo- dijo la joven, echándose a llorar en los brazos de su novio.

-Shhh, princesa, tranquila, nada me va a pasar, me iré mañana y volveré el martes, junto con la última de tus guerreras, y todo estará bien, con algo de suerte encontraremos los cristales y derrotaremos a los malvados. Eso es lo que hacemos, no?

-Sí- dijo Serena sonriendo brevemente- eso es lo que hacemos.

_Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los hermanos Alfa…_

-Es increíble la cantidad de energía que expulsó esa niña- decía Alan observando el árbol de la vida.

-Así es, no hemos necesitado de más energía desde entonces, y el árbol parece sano de nuevo. Tenemos que conseguir más pronto.

-En qué estás pensando Anne?

-Bueno, pienso invitar a mi querida compañera Serena a tomar el té el día de mañana.

-Interesante…

_En ese momento, en Londres…_

-En qué piensas, Venus?

Mina giró la cabeza para enfrentarse a su acompañante, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en los últimos dos días, desde que un joven de ojos pardos la había abordado en el metro, diciéndole que podía contarle cosas de su vida, que ella ni siquiera sabía.

-Te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-No, es sólo que no entiendo porque alguien debe venir por mí, puedo volver a Japón sola… quiero decir, contigo.

-Él vendrá, estoy seguro y entonces todo pasará como tiene que pasar

-Y si el príncipe o la princesa corren grave peligro?

-Eso no va a pasar

-Cómo puedes estar seguro? Acaso esas personas te lo dijeron? Por qué no quieres decirme quienes son los que te llaman desde Japón?

-No puedo, princesa, no sé quienes son. Ellas me despertaron y me enviaron a Londres, a seguir el rastro de nuestro enemigo.

-No entiendo, nuestros enemigos están en Japón!- dijo Mina angustiada y al borde de las lágrimas.

-La paz tiene enemigos en todas partes, princesa- dijo él, mientras la abrazaba para confortarla- no te preocupes, todo estará bien, y se arreglará mañana en cuanto nos encontremos con el príncipe.

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo ella, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

_De nuevo en Japón, de noche…_

-Estás seguro que llevas todo lo que necesitas?- preguntó Serena, mientras veía la maleta sobre la cama.

-Estoy seguro- respondió Darien.

-No son muy pocas cosas?

-Oye, es poco tiempo el que me quedaré, o me estás echando?

Serena sonrió. Había podido entender la razón por la que su novio quería irse, era tan sólo por la necesidad de sentirse útil; Darien aún no podía transformarse en Tuxedo Mask, y traer a Mina de regreso era lo mejor que podía hacer; aún triste por tener que alejarse de él, aunque fueran pocos días, había aceptado su decisión y le ayudaba a hacer su maleta.

-Claro que no, sólo decía que son muy pocas cosas, pero si están bien para ti, yo no tengo ningún problema. OH Darien, te extrañaré- dijo la chica, lanzándose a los brazos del joven.

-Yo también pequeña, pero sólo serán un par de días.

-Lo sé- le respondió ella, haciendo un puchero.

-Ven, ya es hora de llevarte a casa, antes de que sea tarde.

Cuando iban saliendo del edificio se encontraron con Haruka y Michiru:

-Hola tórtolos!- dijo Michiru- Cómo están?

-Bien- dijo Serena sonrojada- y ustedes?

-Bien, Darien, veníamos a pedirte un favor- dijo Haruka

-Claro

-Verás, Michiru compró un piano nuevo… y no sabe dónde ubicarlo?

Darien frunció el ceño, recordando la famosa indecisión de Michiru en cuanto a la decoración de su casa, siempre parecía perfecta, pero sólo porque Haruka y él pasaban algunas horas de vez en cuando moviendo muebles de un sitio a otro. Se alegró de tener una buena excusa para faltar.

-Lo siento, mañana salgo de viaje.

-Y eso?

-Voy a buscar a una amiga a Londres… le da miedo viajar sola.

-Ah- dijo Michiru- y tú irás con él, Serena?

-Claro que no, sólo iré a despedirlo, pero… aún no sé cómo- dijo, mirando a su novio.

-Si quieres te llevamos- dijo Haruka inmediatamente

-Seguro?- preguntó Darien.

-Seguro, cualquier cosa con tal de no tener que mover ese piano por toda la casa.

-Oye!- dijo Michiru juguetonamente.

Las dos parejas se despidieron, para que Darien pudiera llevar a Serena a su casa.

-nos veremos mañana- dijo él, inclinándose para besarla.

-sí.

Serena entró a su casa justó en el momento en que sonaba el teléfono…

-Moshi, moshi

-Tsukino-san?

-Quién es?

-Soy Melisa, Melisa Alfa.

-Melisa, qué sorpresa!

-Verás, tengo algunas dificultades con el trabajo de arte, y me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme mañana…

-No lo sé, tendría que ser en la tarde

-Por favor, te lo compensaré con té y galletas, preparo unas deliciosas.

Serena lo pensó un poco. Bueno, después de todo le ayudaría a pasar el tiempo y a no deprimirse por la ausencia de Darien.

-Está bien, te parece a las 3?

-Seguro, muchas gracias. Matta ne!

-Matta ne!

Melisa colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa malvada y miró a Steven…

-Y bien?

-La mosca acaba de caer en la trampa.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Hola a todos! En primer lugar mis disculpas tanto por la demora, como porque el capítulo está un poco más corto de o normal, pero lo bueno se aproxima! Sólo quedan dos capítulos más… quién es el hombre que está con Mina? Y la mosca si cayó en la trampa? Mil gracias por sus reviews, a mer1 (aquí está el Cáp. Espero te guste), sailor angel7 (en este punto de la historia me es un poco difícil meterla más drama, pero estoy preparando un súper final, y una continuación con muchos líos como los que te gustan), silene-luna (la razón de la pelea de Zoicite y Neflyte es porque en el animé Zoicite ordenó a sus youmas matar a Neflyte y robarle el cristal negro), Yamiana (muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, te prometo que no te voy a dejar sin la historia, vaya, nunca había conocido una monnie ecuatoriana, espero te haya gustado el Cáp..), y Starlitg (tienes razón, ellas son las mejores, espero te haya gustado el Cáp..). Como saben, los personajes no son míos. Aprovecho para promocionar mis últimas historias: Por ella, un lemon de Gundam Wing, y Geisha no Ai, una historia larga de Card Captor Sakura. Matta ne!


	14. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

REVELACIONES

Por Saori-Luna

_-Serenity, Serenity, hija, despierta…_

_-Qué sucede madre?_

_-Pequeña, lo olvidaste? Hoy vendrán las familias reales a rendirte homenaje. Arréglate hija._

_-Está bien- dijo la pequeña joven aún entre sueños_

_-Luna, encárgate de que esté lista- dijo la reina antes de salir de la habitación._

_-Sí, su Majestad._

_Habían pasado un par de horas desde aquello, y la joven princesa de la Luna bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras del palacio, sólo para llegar justo a tiempo a la presentación de las familias reales…_

_-La familia real de Mercurio…_

_Guardando la compostura, Serenity vio como la princesa de Mercurio era tan sólo un poco mayor que ella, y le sonreía amablemente mientras tomaba asiento a su derecha._

_-La familia real de Marte…_

_La princesa de Marte levantaba su rostro altivamente, mientras observaba con leve desaprobación a Serenity. La chica sintió escalofríos al enfrentarse a esa mirada._

_-La familia real de Júpiter…_

_Serenity contuvo una expresión de asombro al ver a la princesa de Júpiter… era alta, más que todas ellas, y su semblante era serio, mas sus ojos transmitían una gran seguridad._

_-La familia real de Venus…_

_Lady Venus era sorprendentemente parecida a ella, sin embargo sus ojos transmitían más alegría que los suyos, y se sintió reconfortada por su mirada._

_-Princesas, por favor acérquense- dijo la Reina Serenity_

_Las jóvenes se acercaron hasta quedar frente a la reina, mientras el anunciador real carraspeaba un poco…_

_-Su Majestad… los guardianes del reino terrestre._

_Tanto la reina como las jóvenes miraron sorprendidas a cuatro hombres que caminaban hacia ellas…_

_-Madame, nuestras majestades envían sus más sinceras disculpas por faltar a tan importante evento- dijo el que parecía ser el mayor de ellos, un alto joven de ojos pardos._

_-Sin embargo, nos han enviado a nosotros en su representación- continuó el segundo de ellos, un joven de cabello rojizo._

_-En honor al pacto que reza entre nuestros reinos- continuó el tercero, un altivo rubio de ojos verdes._

_-Y en honor a las familias reales presentes- finalizó el último, un rubio de largos cabellos._

_-Bienvenidos, caballeros, por favor acérquense._

_Los jóvenes caminaron hasta quedar detrás de las princesas, e hicieron una reverencia._

_-Serenity, por favor levántate._

_La princesa miró a su madre interrogante, qué acaso esto no era sólo para presentarla a los reinos del sistema solar?_

_-Yo, Serenity, soberana del Reino Lunar y regente del Milenio de Plata os presento a mi heredera, la princesa Serenity._

_Todos los presentes se inclinaron ante la joven, obviamente sorprendida._

_-Princesa Serenity, os presento a tus guardianas, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, y Sailor Venus._

_En un momento, los trajes de las princesas cambiaron a sus trajes de guerreras, mientras se inclinaban nuevamente ante la princesa._

_-Así mismo, senshi, os presento a los guardianes del reino terrestre, príncipes de los cuatro cielos, Zoicite, Jedaite, Neflyte y… _

Mina despertó sofocada, preguntándose por qué había tenido ese sueño, hacía mucho que no recordaba su pasado en la luna, pero ese día había sido muy importante para ella, no sólo había conocido a sus amigas… sino además lo había conocido a ÉL.

-Estás bien, Venus?

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Bien, porque hoy es un día importante.

-Lo sé- dijo ella suspirando, y deseando volver pronto a Tokio.

_Mientras tanto, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio…_

-Llamada para el vuelo 1504 con destino a Londres. Última llamada.

Serena suspiró observando a su novio.

-Creo que ya te tienes que ir, verdad?

-no te preocupes, ya verás que volveré pronto- dijo Darien, abrazándola- bueno, chicas, gracias por acompañarla.

-No te preocupes Darien- dijo Michiru.

-La cuidaremos mientras no estás- dijo Haruka

-Eso espero- concluyó el joven- ad…

-Espera- dijo Serena- nunca digas adiós. Nos veremos el martes.

-Está bien. Nos veremos el martes.

Las tres chicas observaron al joven pasar a la sala de espera, donde lo perdieron de vista. El rostro de Serena se ensombreció un poco…

-No te preocupes- le dijo Michiru- son sólo un par de días, él estará bien.

-Lo sé- dijo la rubia, aún triste.

-Vamos Odango, anímate! Vamos, les invito un helado.

Haruka las condujo a una heladería nueva, donde disfrutaron de deliciosos conos mientras hablaban de los planes del fin de semana…

-Y qué piensas hacer hoy, Serena?- preguntó Michiru- saldrás con tus amigas?

-No, ellas van a salir con sus novios… y yo no quiero ser mal tercio. Iré a casa de una compañera. Me pidió que le ayudara con su trabajo de arte.

-Qué bien! Y como se llama tu compañera?

-Es Melisa, la recuerdan? Actuó con nosotros en la obra.

Haruka y Michiru se miraron nerviosamente. Eso no lo sabían ellas.

-Y por qué no vas otro día?- preguntó Haruka

-No puedo, ya le dije que iría hoy, además, no tengo nada más que hacer.

-Quieres que te acompañemos?

Serena miró a Haruka con cierta sospecha… por qué estaba tan interesada en ella?

-No es para tanto, chicas- dijo sonriendo- no tienen que ir conmigo a todos lados, sólo porque Darien les dijo que me cuidaran… no se preocupen. Creo que ya debo irme. Gracias por el helado.

La joven se fue corriendo alegremente, mientras Haruka la miraba preocupada, y Michiru la recriminaba con la mirada…

-Eso fue muy imprudente de tu parte, Haruka.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-No será que en realidad te estás encariñando con ella?

-Para nada

-Recuerda, nosotras no podemos intervenir aún.

-Lo sé, pero será mejor que llamemos a Londres, deben estar atentos, por si su presencia es necesaria aquí.

-Está bien.

Mientras tanto, Serena se dirigió a su casa, a pasar el rato mientras daban las 3, para ir a casa de Mellisa.

-Qué pereza- dijo, suspirando- aún faltan 6 horas… qué haré? Mmm, ya sé, voy a dormir un rato.

-Deberías ponerte a estudiar

-Luna! Me asustaste, qué haces aquí?

-Pues creo que aquí vivo.

-No pareciera, no te he visto casi está semana.

-Ya te lo dije, estaba investigando sobre nuestros enemigos.

-Y?

-Aún no sé mucho, pero tengo una tarea para ti.

-Qué quieres?

-Debes ir a la casa de los hermanos Alfa.

-Está bien.

Luna casi se cae de la cama de la impresión.

-Vaya que has madurado, Serena, ahora aceptas las misiones, sin protestar, en serio que ahora sí pareces una verdadera princesa…

-Iba a ir de todas formas, Melisa quiere que le explique el trabajo de arte. Ahora, déjame dormir.

-Será mejor que alerte a los demás- dijo la gata, saliendo de la habitación.

_-Serenity, hija, despierta_

_-Pero mamá, acabe de acostarme._

_-Hija, has dormido 8 horas ya._

_-Qué!_

_La princesa Serenity se despertó confundida… había soñado que hablaba con Luna, y que luego se acostaba a dormir, pero todo era muy diferente._

_-Estás bien, hija?_

_-Lo siento, madre, sólo estoy algo somnolienta._

_-Será mejor que te arregles, la familia de la Luna Negra llegará pronto- dijo la reina, con un pequeño gesto en el rostro._

_-No te agradan, cierto madre?_

_-No te preocupes por eso, Serenity, sólo arréglate._

_Serenity se vistió rápidamente, con la ayuda de sus doncellas._

_Por qué tuve que quedarme dormida?- preguntaba, mientras que uno de sus anillos escapaba de sus manos, hiendo a parar al balcón- deja, yo lo busco._

_Al tomar el anillo, Serenity aprovechó para asomarse y comprobar si la comitiva estaba cerca, llevándose una sorpresa al ver que ya estaban llegando al palacio, sin embargo, una figura llamó su atención, un joven alto, de cabello claro, y al levantar este la mirada, no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa ante unos ojos fríos como el hielo que la miraban atentamente…_

Serena despertó asustada, de quién eran esos ojos? No conocía a nadie así… trató en vano de recordar lo que la reina Serenity le había dicho, a quién estaban esperando en el palacio? Seguro no era nada importante. Miró el reloj. Ya eran las 2:00.

-Será mejor que me apresure.

Se vistió y salió corriendo, bajo la mirada atenta de una joven de cabellos aguamarina.

-Pronto llegará tu prueba… princesa Serenity.

Eran las 3 en punto cuando llegó al apartamento de los hermanos Alfa.

-Hola Serena, bienvenida!

-Cómo estás Steven? Y Melisa?

-Muy bien, gracias. Ella está en la cocina. Te acompaño.

El apartamento era grande y estaba bien cuidado.

-Qué lindo apartamento!- dijo Serena

-Gracias, más adelante te lo muestro- dijo Steven con una sonrisa maliciosa- Melisa, ya llegó Serena

-ah, hola Serena!

-Hola Melisa!

-Estaba acabando las galletas, quieres comer ya?

-No te preocupes, hagamos las tareas primero, vale?

-Está bien

Mientras tanto, dos personas hablaban en el balcón del apartamento de enfrente…

-Ya los alerté, saben que si algo pasa deben ir por él y traerlo

-Está bien.

-No te preocupes Uranus, ella estará bien, y si no es que no merece ser nuestra princesa.

Sailor Uranus frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su compañera…

-Ves que no era tan difícil, Melisa?

-Muchas gracias, Serena. Ahora sí podremos comer.

-Espera Melisa, podemos enseñarle a Serena el apartamento primero.

-OH, está bien

Los hermanos condujeron a Serena a una habitación a la derecha del apartamento, mientras, al frente, Sailor Uranus se mordía el labio inferior pensando…

-Odango…

-Ahhhhhhhh!- gritó Serena, al sentir como al entrar a la habitación algo la halaba y la lanzaba contra la pared.

-Qué significa esto? Melisa, Steven!

Dos risas malévolas se escucharon en el cuarto y Serena miró frente a ella a los dos hermanos, quienes, extrañamente, estaban levitando…

-Melisa, Steven?- preguntó temerosa.

Los jóvenes sonrieron, y revelaron su verdadera apariencia

-Alan! Anne!

-Así es, somos nosotros pequeña- dijo Alan- ya nos hemos cansado de perseguirte por toda la ciudad, y conformarnos con un poco de ti.

-Ahora toda tu energía será nuestra! Ve, Yarmandakka!

La carta velozmente aprisionó a Serena con todos sus brazos, impidiéndole escapar…

-Por eso Luna quería que los investigara… si tan sólo pudiera llamar a alguien o transformarme… NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Una explosión de energía sacudió a todos los guerreros de la luna llena; en Tokio Amy, Zoicite, Rei, Jedaite, Lita, Neflyte y Luna y Artemis dejaron sus actividades para correr hacia el apartamento de los Alfa; en el avión, Darien pensaba horrorizado en Serena, y en Londres dos personas se miraban fijamente:

-Esa es la señal- dijo Mina nerviosa

-Estás lista?- preguntó él abrazándola por la cintura.

-Sí- se escuchó un susurro, antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

-No podía esperar menos de ti, pequeña, qué hermosa energía, árbol de la vida, ya no tendremos que vagar nunca más- decía Alan, extasiado.

-OH, no, Alan- murmuró Anne- ella acabó con la carta.

Dentro del estallido, Yarmandakka había quedado inconsciente, y el árbol de la vida brillaba peligrosamente.

-Eso no importa, ya tenemos toda la energía que necesitamos. Nos quedaremos con ella de todas formas- dijo Alan, mirando a Serena- sólo por si acaso.

-Deténganse!- dijo una fuerte voz.

-Era de imaginarse, las tontas sailor scouts han llegado- dijo Anne molesta- pero es demasiado tarde, ya tenemos lo que queríamos, nos vamos de este planeta.

Mientras tanto, Alan había tomado a una desfallecida Serena entre sus brazos.

_Basta…_

-No permitiremos que te la lleves- dijo Sailor Mars- "Fuego Sagrado de Marte, enciéndete!"

Las llamas de Marte arrasaron con gran parte del apartamento, dañando también al árbol.

_Basta…_

-Tonta! Mira lo que has hecho- dijo Alan, soltando a Serena e hiendo a apagar el fuego.

-Serena!- gritaron las scouts

El cuerpo de la joven caía rápidamente mientras los generales se aprestaban a ayudarla, pero en ese momento…

_BASTA!_

Las ramas del árbol comenzaron a moverse violentamente, atacando a los guerreros.

-No!- gritó Mercury, al ver como Zoicite era lanzado contra el muro.

-Jedaite!- gritó Mars

-Esto no puede pasar- dijo Júpiter, tratando de ayudar, y recibiendo ella misma un golpe.

-SERENA!- gritó Luna, al ver como la princesa iba sin ningún obstáculo a estrellarse contra el suelo.

En ese momento, una sombra esquivó rápidamente las ramas, y la recibió entre sus brazos…

-Te tengo Serena

-Darien, qué haces aquí?- dijo la joven malherida.

-Ella me trajo.

Entonces una voz se escuchó en el lugar:

-El día sábado fue hecho para que las parejas pudieran estar juntas. No dejaré que arruines sus citas en vano.

Las scouts y los generales giraron asombrados hacia el lugar del cual provenía la voz.

-Yo, la diosa del amor no permitiré eso.

-Sailor Venus!- dijeron todos asombrados.

-Y no vengo sola- dijo la chica, guiñando un ojo, mientras una sombra se materializaba a su lado.

-Ahora las senshi y los shitennou están completos- dijo el joven de largo cabello gris y ojos pardos.

-Kunzite!- susurró Serena.

Continuará.

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Konichiwa Minna! Qué tal les pareció el capítulo? Ya falta poco para acabar este fic, y quiero agradecerles por su compañía, a todos los que lo leyeron, hayan dejado o no review, y gracias especiales a **yamiana **(espero que te haya gustado este Cáp., y gracias por recomendar el fic a tus amigas, qué bien que hayas conseguido las pelis… a mi encanta la película de SMR),** meryinustar** (bienvenida al fic, y espero te haya gustado), **Starligt **(acertaste de nuevo, sólo que para este fic estoy usando su nombre original, qué te pareció el Cáp.?), **sailor angel7 **(bueno, ahora ya sabes quién es, prepárate para el gran final… todo debería quedar resuelto, verdad? Pero ahora sí se vienen los líos). Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Matta Ne!


	15. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

EL CRISTAL DE LA UNIÓN Y EL CRISTAL DEL AMOR

Por Saori-Luna

-Ahora las senshi y los shitennou están completos- dijo el joven de largo cabello gris y ojos pardos.

-Kunzite!- susurró Serena.

Los hermanos miraban molestos esta última interrupción, mientras trataban en vano de controlar al árbol:

-Detente Makaiju, ya tenemos toda la energía que necesitamos, podemos irnos de este planeta- decía Alan

Pero el árbol no parecía entender ninguna razón, y su centro seguía brillando peligrosamente mientras sus ramas se esparcían por todo su edificio, arrasando con todo a su paso:

-Esto ya ha sido demasiado, detente!- dijo Sailor Venus- Cadena de amor de Venus!

Los fuertes eslabones fueron a atar las malignas ramas, y por un momento todo quedó en calma… pero sólo por un momento, la cadena fue destrozada, mientras una de las ramas se dirigía a atacar a Sailor Venus…

-Venus, cuidado!

No fue suficiente la advertencia, Sailor Venus sólo alcanzó a ver como la planta se acercaba a ella, y justo antes del impacto, un cuerpo se atravesó entre los dos:

-Kunzite!

El mayor de los shitennou cayó sobre Venus, mientras lágrimas recorrían el rostro de la senshi…

-Qué es lo que crees que haces?- dijo Neflyte, mientras enviaba una onda de energía hacia el árbol.

-Neflyte, cuidado!- gritó Júpiter al ver como la onda era devuelta.

Justo antes de recibir el ataque, Neflyte fue empujado hacia el lado:

-Zoicite, por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el general de cabello rojizo

-Te lo debía hermano- dijo el rubio- nos han devuelto la vida, y nuestros recuerdos, debemos agradecer por un nuevo comienzo

-Así es

-Chicos, cuidado!- gritó Mercury, al ver como otras ramas se dirigían a los generales, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-Esto fue demasiado- dijo Júpiter- Centella Relampagueante de Júpiter!

-Burbujas congelantes de Mercurio!- dijo Mercury

Mientras tanto, Alan y Anne habían logrado llegar frente a Serena y Darien, quienes estaban aún malheridos…

-Gracias por venir, Darien, nos ahorraste la molestia de ir a buscarte- dijo Anne.

-Ahora podemos irnos- dijo Alan

-No permitiré que se la lleven- dijo Darien, mientras protegía a Serena con su cuerpo.

A lo lejos se escuchaba el grito de Sailor Mars…

-Fuego Sagrado de Marte!

-Te equivocas Darien- dijo Alan- esté es el momento perfecto para hacerlo, las sailor babosas están muy ocupadas para notarlo, y ustedes están indefensos.

Tan sólo un pensamiento ocupaba la mente de Darien _si tan sólo pudiera transformarme, o si hubiéramos hallado el cristal dorado_

-Acaso no les importa lo que les suceda a su árbol?- preguntó Serena claramente.

Los extraterrestres la miraron, arqueando una ceja…

-Ya no lo necesitamos, ahora que conseguimos las mejores fuentes de energía del universo

En ese momento el centro del árbol dejó de brillar, y de su centro se desprendió una rama más que fue directamente hacia las dos parejas…

-Serena, Darien, cuidado!- gritó Mars

Al ver la rama que se acercaba rápidamente, Alan y Anne se transportaron, mientras Darien veía impotente como no podían huir, estando ambos rodeados por muchas ramas…

-Nooooo- gritó Serena, interponiéndose rápidamente entre la rama y su novio.

-Serena!- gritaron todos

En ese momento, un enorme resplandor inundó la habitación, cegándolos nuevamente, cuando pudieron ver nuevamente, la princesa de la Luna se encontraba frente al árbol, con el cristal de plata en sus manos:

-Serenity- dijo Darien

-Príncipe, está usted bien?

Darien miró a su lado, los generales estaban rodeándolo, mientras las senshi se ubicaban a lado y lado de Serena.

-Detente- decía esta última, mientras sostenía el cristal- por qué tienes tanta rabia?

El árbol se agitaba aún más ante la pureza de la energía que lo rodeaba, mientras Alan y Anne se disponían a atacar a Serena.

Darien observaba impotente la escena, mientras repasaba en su mente todo lo que sabía sobre el cristal dorado; de pronto las palabras que había escuchado dentro de su sueño fueron completamente claras para él:

_Ya tiene usted tres de sus cuatro partes, debe encontrar la última._

El joven miró a su alrededor, los generales estaban a su lado, cubriendo cada uno de los puntos cardinales:

-Los shitennou están ahora completos…

-Me alegra que lo haya comprendido, mi señor- dijo Kunzite, inclinándose ante él.

Al ver a su hermano mayor inclinarse, Neflyte, Jedaite y Zoicite, hicieron lo mismo.

-Zoicita, Jedita, Nefrita, Kunzita…- dijo suavemente Darien

Entonces, un pequeño resplandor emanó de cada uno de los generales, y cuatro piedras semipreciosas se mostraron…

-Son las cuatro partes del legendario cristal dorado…

Un nuevo, y cálido resplandor inundó la habitación; Serena abrió los ojos al sentir una presencia junto a ella:

-Endimión- susurró

-Aquí estoy, Serenity

Ambos jóvenes dirigieron los cristales hacia el árbol y hacia los hermanos, y en un momento, debido al excesivo resplandor que se generó, pudieron observar algo dentro de sus cuerpos:

-Es eso una semilla?- dijo la princesa Serenity

-Está dentro de ellos, no hay forma de que podamos retirarla.

Entonces, el resplandor de los cristales cesó, y después de parpadear varias veces, tanto las senshi como los shitennou observaron dos nuevas figuras delante de ellos:

-Sailor Moon!

-Tuxedo Mask!

Serena miró sonriente a su lado, mientras su novio le decía:

-Nosotros los distraeremos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Sailor Moon asintió, mientras se alejaba de un salto de ellos.

-Sailor Venus, atácalos!- dijo Tuxedo Mask

-Cadena de Amor de Venus!

Los hermanos no pudieron hacer nada frente al sorpresivo ataque, y en un instante quedaron atados al árbol.

-Nos las pagarán sailor scouts!

-Mercury, Zoicite es su turno!

Inmediatamente los guerreros del hielo atacaron conjuntamente, inmovilizando aún más a los extraterrestres.

-Sailor Moon, ahora!

-Sí!

Entonces, un nuevo báculo apareció frente a Sailor Moon, mientras ella decía:

-"Por el poder del halo de la princesa de la Luna"

El ataque dio de lleno en los extraterrestres, y entonces, tanto los hermanos como el árbol comenzaron a encogerse, al final, un par de bebés y un pequeño retoño se mostraron, y de ellos, 3 semillas blancas brotaron, dejando salir de sus cuerpos 3 pequeños… demonios?

Los guerreros miraron sorprendidos, como los extraterrestres comenzaban a elevarse, mientras escuchaban una profunda voz:

_Muchas gracias príncipes, han limpiado nuestros cuerpos de la maldad que nos había inundado, ahora tenemos una nueva oportunidad…_

…

Un precioso día de domingo se disfruta en Juuban, siendo el mejor de los planes salir con tu familia de paseo; sin embargo, ese día, y por cuatro caminos diferentes ocho personas se acercaban al mismo lugar:

-No te parece raro que Serena nos pidiera que nos viéramos hoy?- preguntaba una joven de cabello azul a su acompañante rubio.

-No lo sé, algo se traen esos dos- le contestó este.

-Espero que no nos haga esperarla igual que siempre- decía una chica de largo cabello negro, con evidente mal genio.

Su pareja por toda respuesta detuvo su caminar, y la atrajo hacia sí, dándole un breve beso en los labios.

-Está bien- dijo la chica- no la regañaré tanto.

-No te parece increíble todo lo que ha pasado?- decía una castaña.

-Así es- le contestaba su pareja, abrazándola por la cintura- no nos podemos quejar, de todos nosotros somos los únicos que se conocían de antes.

-Así es- dijo la chica de buen humor- espero que a Serena le guste lo que preparé.

-Acaso lo dudas?

-Esto no ha terminado, cierto?- le preguntaba una rubia de larga caballera a su acompañante.

-Por qué lo preguntas?

-Esas personas, quienes te llamaban a Londres, ellos nos advirtieron que estos enemigos no eran los más importantes.

-No te preocupes por eso, por ahora nuestros príncipes han pasado la prueba, y podemos disfrutar de un tiempo de paz.

-Sabes que algún día tendrás que decirme quienes son esas personas y por qué saben tanto de nosotras.

El joven de ojos pardos calló, mientras disimuladamente miraba a su lado a una pareja de chicas que tomaban un café; una de ellas, de cabello aguamarina, le guiñó el ojo.

-Algún día, Mina, algún día.

Las cuatro parejas siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta llegar a un punto en que todos los caminos se cruzaban:

-Amy? Zoicite?

-Rei? Jedaite?

-Lita? Neflyte?

-Mina? Kunzite?

-Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntaron todos al tiempo.

Entonces, la guerrera del fuego estalló:

-Dónde rayos está Serena?

_Achis…_

-Estás bien?- preguntó Darien

-Sí, vámonos, nos deben estar esperando.

-Lo lamento, en realidad no sé como me quedé dormido.

-Las chicas nunca creerán que fue tu culpa el llegar tarde- decía la rubia, mientras halaba a su novio para que se apurara, entonces, giró un poco la cabeza, y sus ojos azules se encontraron con dos ojos grises que la observaban fijamente…

_Esos ojos de hielo… yo los conozco, pero de dónde?- se preguntó la chica._

-Serena, estás bien?

-Sí- dijo ella, sonriendo- apurémonos.

Corriendo, los dos jóvenes llegaron al parque, sólo para ver como la mesa del picnic ya había sido puesta, y la mitad de la comida había desaparecido:

-Por qué no nos esperaron?

-Lo siento Serena, pero teníamos hambre- dijo Rei, comiéndose tranquilamente el último pedazo de pastel de chocolate.

-Rei!

El grupo se reía con una pequeña gota sobre sus cabezas, al ver la pelea de las princesas de Marte y la Luna, mientras dos gatos descansaban perezosamente sobre el pasto…

-Artemis, crees que es mejor esperar para contarles- decía la gata negra

-Creo que sí, Luna, dejémoslos disfrutar de algo de tranquilidad- le contestó su compañero.

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Acabé! Finalmente! Haciendo cuentas, noté que la serie R tiene 13 capítulos, y el fic me salió un poco más largo, pero en fin… espero que les haya gustado muchísimo, lo hice con mucho cariño, y me siento súper feliz de haber terminado mi primera historia larga de Sailor Moon. Muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me acompañaron en cada capítulo, a todas las que dejaron reviews. Voy a tomarme un poco de tiempo antes de seguir con la continuación de esta historia, que ni siquiera tiene nombre aún. Todos los personajes, como saben, son de Naoko Takeuchi. Muchísimas gracias a:

**Ginny Potter W: **me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo, yo también creo lo mismo, porque cuando dos personas deben estar juntas como Serena y Darien, creo que siempre se van a reencontrar, no importa las circunstancias.

**Meryinustar: **aquí está el final, traté de no demorarme tanto, así que ojala te haya gustado. Bye!

**Silene-luna: **bueno, esas son las ventajas que tienen los shitennou de poder transportarse, simplemente, Mina y Kunzite aparecieron dentro del avión y luego en Juuban. Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Sailor angel7: **lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el final, espero te haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme durante toda la historia.

**Starligt: **sí, Kunzite es el nombre original en el manga, y quise respetar un poco eso, mmm, tienes buenas sensaciones, pero aún falta bastante para que esa parte de la historia se conozca. Gracias por todos tus comentarios.

**Lorena: **espero te haya gustado el final. Sí! Serena y Darien, rarara!

**AbysSerenity:** muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero te haya gustado el final.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en una próxima ocasión. Matta ne!


End file.
